


Bound（中文翻譯版本）

by Shivvlan, SpesAsta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivvlan/pseuds/Shivvlan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAsta/pseuds/SpesAsta
Summary: 孫悟空和貝吉塔因為敵人的計策被迫綁在一起了，他們的生活因此出現巨變、裡智也隨之受到考驗......但是不論他們願不願意，他們都有彼此在身邊互相扶持。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者為Shivvlan，原文網址 https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1025411/1/Bound  
> 喜歡的話請到原作者那裡去給個鼓勵喔<3

第一章 

　　這是一個平凡的早晨，就像過去數百個日子一樣平淡而寧靜地升起黎明，祥和地就好像接下來的一整天都會這麽順遂地度過。 

　　──至少，在接近正午以前是這麽回事。 

　　說實在的，就算是這麽不尋常的事情某種層面上也算是一種「正常」──每過幾年都會出現某種威脅打擾地球居民們平靜的生活，而這往往會導致一些人煙罕至的地區被戰鬥的痕跡嚴重破壞。 

　　打破那個安詳早晨的是一種異樣的能量，那並不是隨處可見的平凡氣息，它很强大，而且滿懷著嗜血與惡意，也許還像過去的敵人那樣渴求世界的毀滅。 

　　克林和十八號是在龜仙人的住宅附近修練時察覺到的。 

　　比克、天天和波波先生是在神殿談話時發現的。 

　　就算身在重力室修行的貝吉塔也瞬間察覺了那股氣息，而在看見自家父親臉上微妙的表情變化之後，特蘭克斯也發覺了。 

　　　　在湖邊結束悠閑晨釣，正在伸展四肢的孫家人也感應到了，悟空和悟飯慢慢地站直身子，目光聚焦在遠方。 

　　──那股氣息來自沙漠。 

　　孫家父子交換了眼神，隨後挪開了目光，他們的戰友們正從世界各地飛往敵人的所在地。 

　　「悟天，」查覺到悟空未脫口的指示，悟飯溫和地對著年幼的弟弟說道：「你幫我們把魚帶回去給媽媽，順便幫她準備午餐好嗎？」 

　　男孩的臉上顯露出一秒鐘的空白，隨後才揚起燦爛的笑容：「好啊！」 

　　說完，他便扛著比人還大的魚往家裡飛走了。 

　　目送悟天離開之後悟空和悟飯才動身，眾人的氣息像一張蜘蛛網一樣朝著邪惡力量的所在之處匯集而去，座標就位在沙漠中心。 

＊ 

　　他掌握著時機，這是理所當然的，因爲他早已計畫了一切。 

　　他靠在沙漠中凸出的石壁上，對著脚邊的寶物兀自笑了起來，七龍珠，他好不容易搜集來的許願機。 

　　那七顆晶亮的珠子安穩地躺在沙堆上，靜靜地等待他的指示，等所有的觀眾都到期之後他就會召喚出永生的神龍，命令它實現自己的願望。 

　　他快速地感知了下自己身上的氣息，和正往此處趕來的戰士們比較之後他露出了笑容，那並不是什麽尋常的笑臉，男人緩慢揚起的弧度虛薄得駭人，普通人見到這種神情都會想躲避他的。 

　　四年，爲了讓地球成爲他新的居所他花了四年的時間，這段時間裡他不斷地在觀察、計畫、搜集資訊，並且試圖找到解决這顆星球不足之處的方法，那真是一段忙碌而充實的時光。 

　　但只要再過一段時間，在殲滅這顆星球上自稱原住民的害蟲們之前他還有一項重要的工作要做，他頗感有趣的是，這裡住著一群戰士，用浪漫一點的說法，他們就是所謂的救世主們，在四年竭盡所能的研究之後，他今天就會清除他們。 

　　注意到那些越來越接近的熟悉氣息，男人忍不住勾起嘴角，終於啊，他完美計畫的第一步完成了，現在，該執行第二步了，想著，男人順手剝開了遮擋住紫色眼眸的淡金色髮絲。 

　　他從倚靠著的岩石上直起身子，纖瘦的手臂向前伸展著壟罩在七龍珠的上方，然後，就像是吹拂過樹梢的風聲，他的聲音堅定而清晰地響起：「出來吧，神龍！」 

　　風隨之旋起，撥亂了他身上鬆垮的黑色衣服，有些惱人地讓他厚重的瀏海遮掩了視綫，垂在肩上的長辮子也飛揚在空中，天色一瞬間暗了下來，唯一的光源便是正發著光的七顆龍珠，幾秒鐘之後，男人眼神冷淡地和神龍巨大的赤色眼眸相互對上了。 

　　「我會實現你的兩個願望，」它聲音宏亮地道：「許下你的第一個願吧！」 

　　那駭人的淺薄笑意再次浮現在男人的臉上，薄唇緩緩描繪出他的第一個願望。 

 

＊ 

　　「所以你覺得那會是什麽？」儘管猜到自己並不會喜歡那個答案，克林還是焦慮地開口問了。 

　　「很明顯啊，」飲茶斜靠在布瑪的飛機上一面抓著後腦杓一面回應：「那大概又是什麽沙魯二號之類的人，想要把我們殺光然後統治地球。」 

　　克林瞪了對方一眼：「或許他只是路過而已啊。」他將視綫轉移到悟空身上，兩個純血賽亞人並肩站在一段距離之外，視綫緊盯著氣息來源的方位：「對吧，悟空？」 

　　上揚的尾音才剛從他的齒縫間滾落，一道烈風瞬間襲來，在吹亂了他們的衣物之後天空熟悉地被黑暗籠罩，從中顯露出神龍的身影。 

　　「爲什麽他們就不能只是路過啊……」克林小聲嘟囔著，站在他身旁的悟飯見狀忍不住出言安慰。 

　　「也許他不會做壞事，並不是所有人都會想得到永生統治宇宙什麽的。」 

　　克林滿懷希望地抬起頭：「你說得對！」 

　　「對啊！」飲茶補充道：「說不定他只是快渴死了想許願喝一杯水呢。」 

　　克林又喪氣地垂下了肩膀。 

　　「你們鬧够了沒有？這可能很嚴重的！我們必須弄清楚那是誰，還有他的目的到底是什麽！」布瑪打斷了他們的猜測，用滿懷希望的目光看像悟空，剩下的戰士們也跟著這麽做了。 

　　注意到眾人的注目悟空微微笑了下：「我們靠近一點看看吧。」 

　　一行人靜靜地穿梭在沙色的石柱之間想找出神龍被召喚出來的正確位置，一面還要盡力掩藏自己的行踪，然而這不是一件容易的事情，從遠處他們可以很清楚地看見神龍被召喚出來，然而要準確地在那巨大的身形之下找到召喚的源頭可以說是一件不可能的任務了。 

　　「我們幹嘛不乾脆轟出一條路來？！」一段時間之後貝吉塔終於受够似地低吼出聲，他一直不是個很有耐心的人，而這種迂迴的行徑已經讓他難以忍受了。 

　　「你瘋了嗎？」克林不敢置信地回應：「如果那傢伙很危險怎麽辦？」 

　　「那就直接揍他一頓！」貝吉塔煩躁地道，在悟空半舉在空中示意大家安靜點的手勢中不情不願地閉上了嘴，他們終於停下了脚步，來到使用七龍珠那人的附近。 

　　賽亞王子推開眾人走到最前方，深邃的黑眸瞪著眼前的景象，那個男人不過是一般人的身高，身上套著黑紫配色的寬鬆大衣，淡金色的長髮長至腰際，他伸展著雙手，神情專注地和神龍對話著，從巨龍一開一闔的嘴可以推斷出它正在說話，但不知爲何貝吉塔卻完全聽不見他們對談的聲音，而從其他人臉上的表情來看，他們也是。 

　　「爲什麽我們聽不見他的聲音？」克林小聲地提出疑問，但貝吉塔並沒有搭理他，只是轉而將目光投向周遭，觀察著附近的狀况好推斷出答案。 

　　「是風。」悟空低喃出答案的瞬間賽亞王子也推論出了一樣的解答：「不知道是那個男的還是神龍的關係，風環繞在他們周遭隔絕了所有聲音，就像是小型飓風一樣。」 

　　貝吉塔倒是很肯定這是那個男人的所作所爲，畢竟沒有人會想浪費一個願望在不讓其他人聽到自己在說什麽上的。 

　　「如果想搞清楚狀况我們要靠近一點。」貝吉塔不耐地對著其他人說，特別是針對悟空，下一秒就直接跳了出去，直直地朝著那個男人的方向前進。 

　　他原本預期會碰到阻礙，插在黑色緊身褲口袋中的雙手微微握緊，然而事情並不如他預料的困難，他很輕易地就穿過那無形的屏障，原本聽不見任何聲音的耳膜在那瞬間接受到了神龍吐出的最後字句。 

　　「……只有這樣你的願望才能實現。」 

　　金髮男人妥協地點點頭。 

　　「就是那兩個人？」神龍看也不看周遭地提出疑問，這短短的幾個字讓賽亞王子質疑地眯起眼眸。 

　　「呃……不好意思……」在貝吉塔身後的悟空還沒來得及把話說完神龍接著脫口的語句便完全吞噬了他的聲音。 

　　「好了。」巨龍赤紅的眼睛發出了亮光：「你的願望已經被實現了。」接著在奪目的金光之中它回到了龍珠裡，七顆圓球隨之飛到空中，往地球各處四散而去。 

　　但貝吉塔完全無視了龍珠的問題，他感覺不太對勁，一種異樣的發麻感竄遍他的全身，並且漸漸地聚焦在賽亞王子的腹部，一瞬間那痛得難以忍受，然而那股痛楚只不過維持幾秒之後便完全消失殆盡。 

　　貝吉塔狠狠地瞪著那個滿臉自負的男人：「你做了什麽？！」 

　　聽見他的問句男人唇角的淡淡笑意變得更顯眼了。 

　　「我只是讓事情變得簡單一點。」他說，紫羅蘭色的眼眸中閃爍著興致昂然。 

　　「變簡單？」悟空一面問一面往前走。 

　　「是啊，對我來說。我想你們最後還是會發現我做了什麽的，只是很不幸的，對你們來說這恐怕會把事情變得更困難。」雖然他的口吻滿是憐憫，他臉上得意的神情並沒有褪卻，眼底甚至帶著笑意。 

　　貝吉塔綳著下巴握緊雙拳，威脅性地向前跨了一步：「你、到底、做了什麽？」 

　　金髮男人饒有興致地看著他，順著他的舉動向後退去，隨後飛到半空中：「你們很快就會知道的，好好享受吧──至少我會這麽做。」拋下這一句話男人留下一抹殘影之後就飛走了。 

　　貝吉塔想跟上去──卻在下一秒鐘重重地跌在地上，手緊抓著心口，那痛得就像是他的心臟正打算從胸腔中跳出來遠走高飛似的。 

　　這到底是怎麽回事？那傢伙究竟許了什麽願望讓賽亞王子飛不起來？這就是他的願望嗎？還是只是願望的一小部分而已？ 

　　貝吉塔咬著牙關站起身子：「這是怎樣？他到底做了什麽？！」當他準備再次嘗試飛空時一隻手卻突然搭上他的肩膀。 

　　他立刻轉過身拍開悟空的手：「別碰我！」在他低吼出聲之後，有那麽一刹那他仿佛看見那個總是樂呵呵的男人眼裡一閃而逝的受傷。 

　　「你不該那麽急躁的，我們應該先、」 

　　「你別想告訴我該怎麽做！」 

　　「悟空！」克林的呼喊聲就接在王子的大吼之後，接著便是高個子賽亞人剩下的同伴們慌張的聲音：「你沒事吧？到底發生什麽事了？」 

　　悟空立刻將手伸到腦後輕聲笑了起來，有些不確定自己該怎麽回答。 

　　「卡卡羅特！我們沒有時間浪費在這種無意義的對話上面！」貝吉塔後退了幾步和眾人拉開距離之後飛到半空中，掃視下方一圈後轉身打算飛走。 

　　那陣劇痛毫無徵兆的侵襲了賽亞王子的感官，痛得讓他在一次從空中掉落到地面上，過於劇烈的痛楚讓他無法聚焦視綫，眼前全是一片霧茫茫的白，他甚至懊惱地發現自己正因爲疼痛而低喘呻吟。 

　　然後就在下一個瞬間，所有的痛苦完全消失了，沒有留下一點點疼痛的餘韵或是慢慢减弱的預兆，它就這樣突然鬆開對貝吉塔感官神經的刺激，連一點踪跡都沒有留下。 

　　矮個子的男人驚訝地抽了口氣，眨了眨眼慢慢地將注意力聚集在突然出現在自己面前，寫滿了關切的那張臉上。 

　　「貝吉塔？貝吉塔？！你沒事吧貝吉塔？」 布瑪撥開遮擋住視綫的藍色髮絲蹲下身子，伸手想搖搖對方的肩膀，卻在能碰到他以前被猛然推開，被迫讓出空間讓賽亞王子坐起來。 

　　「貝吉塔！」她憤怒地叫嚷著試圖保持平衡，不想摔得太過難看。 

　　「閉嘴，女人！」貝吉塔心不在焉地低吼回去，眯起眼睛打量周遭的情况。 

　　他距離其他人不過五呎左右，但他知道自己剛剛飛行的速度不可能只飛了五呎，然而很快他就明白了原因──是其他人往他的方向靠近了，儘管並不是出於擔心賽亞王子的狀况。 

　　「悟空！到底發生什麽事了？你確定你沒事嗎？」 

　　「對啊，到底是怎麽回事？你剛剛看起來一臉痛苦欸！」 

　　──卡卡羅特也感覺到了那種痛楚？他剛剛是打算跟著我嗎？ 

　　貝吉塔站直身軀，大步往悟空的方向走去，順手推開了圍繞在他身邊的礙事地球人們：「卡卡羅特！」 

　　聽見了王子的聲音倒坐在沙地上的高大賽亞人立刻抬起視綫，雙眼滿溢著關懷：「貝吉塔！你沒事嗎？」 

　　貝吉塔忽略了對方的疑問：「這到底是怎麽回事，卡卡羅特？」 

　　悟空略顯困惑地攤開雙手，隨後才站起身子：「我不確定，但我們應該想辦法找出原因……布瑪？」他將目光轉向站在賽亞王子身後的藍髮女人：「你可以載我們回去膠囊公司嗎？我們得搞清楚到底發生了什麽事。」 

　　「當然沒問題。」 

　　「我們才不需要她載！」當膠囊公司的千金從隨身膠囊中拿出直升機時貝吉塔相當不滿地抗議道。 

　　但悟空就只是默默地盯著他看，最後還是王子別開視綫，雙手交叠在胸前狠狠地瞪著不遠處的岩石，勉强壓抑住自己想低吼的衝動。 

　　「好了！」布瑪愉悅地宣告著，就像是回應似地，直升機也發出了機械運轉的破空聲響。 

　　貝吉塔緊抿著唇瓣跟在悟空身後坐進直升機，沉默地忍受著回程路途上，卡卡羅特的朋友們接二連三的蠢話題。 

　　然而這一路上悟空也安靜得異常，幾分鐘之後克林便跟著沉寂了下來，他實在不明白究竟發生了什麽事，是什麽樣的願望才會讓貝吉塔只要一飛行就會痛得無法忍受？甚至連悟空都受到影響？他總覺得他們兩人感受到的疼痛是有關連的，而他只希望這一切有方法治療。 

　　布瑪的直升機才剛觸碰到地面貝吉塔就已經站起來想要打開艙門了，就連等待引擎熄火都不願意。還真是一如往常地沒耐心啊，克林忍不住這麽想。 

　　當賽亞王子伸手觸碰門把的刹那，克林注意到他突然僵住的舉動，臉上浮現出微妙的神情盯著正打算跟他從同一扇門出去的悟空。 

　　「貝吉塔……」悟空才剛開口打算說些什麽貝吉塔就徑自推開門走了出去，直直地往膠囊公司的方向走。 

　　克林跟隨眾人爬出飛機之後才訝異地發現貝吉塔並沒有如他所想的那樣一個人先進去房子裡，而是雙手緊握著站在庭院前面，因爲痛楚而低聲喘息著，他立刻看向自己身邊的好友，果然在悟空臉上看見了痛苦的神色。 

　　「悟空……？」 

　　高個子男人的注意力全部放在貝吉塔的身上了，只是稍微瞥了克林一眼：「沒事的，克林，我知道發生什麽事了。」說著他便向前走了幾步，默默地站在貝吉塔身邊。 

　　克林懷疑地眯著眼睛打量兩人，注意到他們瞬間放鬆的神情才驚愕地瞪大。 

＊ 

　　「你們什麽？！！」 

　　他們或坐或站地待在布瑪家的客廳裡，驚訝地瞪著那個讓除了布瑪以外全都嚇得啞口無言的男人。 

　　「我的意思是，」悟空臉上浮現的是少見的嚴肅神情，在所有人緊迫的凝視下再次解釋自己的發現：「那個願望應該是讓我和貝吉塔沒辦法離開彼此超過十到十二呎左右的距離，如果超過的話我們就會感覺到無法忍耐的疼痛。」 

　　沉默的眾人們立刻爆發了。 

　　「不會吧！」飲茶大聲地喊著，而悟飯則是擔憂地走到自己的父親身邊，抬起頭關切地凝視對方，布瑪和比克同樣用言語表達著自己的不敢置信，而克林只是坐在原地皺著眉頭。 

　　每個人都圍繞在悟空身邊，沒有人注意到貝吉塔。 

　　真是無聊。貝吉塔隔著人群朝卡卡羅特冷哼了聲。就只有一個方法能驗證這個理論了吧──賽亞王子毫不猶豫地轉身向外走。 

　　一開始那陣痛楚細微得可以忽略，但是當他拉開更多距離之後便疼得令人無法忍受了，就像剛才他走出飛機時那樣。他僵硬地站在原地低喘著忍受那刺骨的疼，而和方才一樣，幾秒鐘之後那些疼痛便完全消失了，賽亞王子可以感受到刺在後頸上的灼熱注目，他不用轉身也知道卡卡羅特就站在自己身邊，而他的「朋友們」就站在門口盯著他看。 

　　「貝吉塔……」 

　　他惱火地轉過身瞪著其他人：「我們要怎麽解决這個連結？」 

　　「用龍珠！」布瑪立刻提議：「我們可以取消那個願望！」 

　　「對啊！沒錯！」克林滿懷希望地附和。 

　　貝吉塔的臉色瞬間變得蒼白，而悟空則是蹙緊了眉頭。 

　　「我才不要跟著這個下級笨蛋生活一整年！」賽亞王子伸出食指憤怒地戳向悟空的胸膛：「我不可能花一整年去、」指尖突然傳來的觸電疼痛打斷了貝吉塔的抗議，他立刻收回手指，盯著面前的男人，對方正滿臉震驚地回望著他，看來他們兩人都感應到了。 

　　「悟空？你沒事吧？」 

　　「我沒事的，布瑪、克林。」悟空搓揉著胸口被貝吉塔戳過的地方，微微轉頭看向身後的藍髮女人：「也許你可以研究一下這個……連結是怎麽運作的？說不定我們能找到不用龍珠就解决這個願望的方法。」 

　　布瑪盯著兩個純血賽亞人看了好一會才點點頭：「我會找找有什麽辦法的，但是孫君你必須待在這裡才行，我得做一些檢查才能得到數據。」 

　　「好啊。」悟空靦腆地笑著抓了抓後腦：「但是你可能要借我一下電話，我得跟琪琪說發生了什麽事。」 

　　布瑪朝身後比了比電話的方向，悟空便順著她指引的位置走去，脚步遲疑了幾秒轉頭略帶歉意地看著貝吉塔，接收到這樣的目光賽亞王子惱火地瞪著悟空，雙手抱胸盡可能遠離對方地跟著走了出去。 

＊ 

　　盤子，到處都是盤子。 

　　布瑪雙手插腰絕望地盯著面前淩亂的厨房，不明白琪琪究竟是怎麽面對家裡有這麽多大胃王賽亞人的情况的。她滿懷不甘地挽起袖子著手收拾眼前巨量的餐盤，心思漂移到另一件更要緊的事情上頭。她究竟要從哪裡開始調查悟空和貝吉塔身上的問題呢？那究竟是生理上的連結還是心理上的？或者兩者都是？ 

　　這要怎麽測試會比較好？也許她應該去她爸爸那裡開發一套人體檢測儀，看看能不能找出他們的身體有什麽改變，或是── 

　　──碰！！ 

　　整棟房子伴隨著巨響猛然晃動了下，布瑪剛才小心翼翼叠起來的餐盤轟然倒下，摔在地上砸成了幾百片碎片，她無奈地嘆了口氣，實在是太習慣貝吉塔在訓練中時不時搞出來的爆炸聲了，而她猜想悟空住進膠囊公司之後這種情况只會更嚴重。她只能彎腰收拾起眼前的混亂。 

＊ 

　　「哇喔……」特蘭克斯呆楞地站在原地盯著眼前的大洞，幾秒鐘之前那裡本來還有著人造的移動標靶的，他轉頭望向滿臉不悅的父親，再次重述了自己的驚嘆：「哇喔！」 

　　悟空就站在幾呎外，一面抓著後腦一面輕笑。 

　　「如果這種事情你覺得值得去做，就給我認真做好！」貝吉塔低吼著掩蓋住悟空的笑聲，低頭盯著自己的兒子：「如果你要擊破那些標靶，就好好的攻擊！」 

　　特蘭克斯點點頭，雙唇還因爲剛才貝吉塔突然出手打爆了標靶而震驚地合不攏。 

　　「我們只是在玩嘛，貝吉塔，」悟空停止了笑聲，雙眼卻還是閃爍著興致昂然：「你不需要這樣打壞我們的靶子的。」 

　　賽亞王子轉而瞪向高個的賽亞人：「他應該要好好訓練而不是玩樂，玩樂不會讓他變强。」 

　　「以他的年紀來說他已經很强了啊，稍微玩一下也沒什麽關係的。」 

　　他冷哼了聲：「像你的小兒子那樣，卡卡羅特？我還真驚訝在你那種鬆散的訓練下他還學得會戰鬥。」 

　　悟空只是揚起淡淡的笑意：「就算不訓練得那麽嚴格，悟天也能跟上特蘭克斯的。」 

　　貝吉塔惱怒地瞪了悟空一眼才看向自己的兒子：「你比那小子强多少？」 

　　特蘭克斯有些不安地挪了挪腿：「悟天的爸爸沒有說錯，我只有比悟天强一點而已，搞不好還是因爲我比他大一歲。」 

　　貝吉塔危險地眯起眼睛，但在他能開口說話前布瑪的媽媽卻突然出現打斷了他。 

　　「喔，大家都在啊，我只是來這裡帶特蘭克斯回去睡覺的，」她頓了頓，這才注意到地上的大洞：「喔，天啊！我明天早上得請人來修理才行……來吧，小特蘭克斯，該睡覺了。」 

　　特蘭克斯有些不情不願地跟著祖母走回房子裡，留下悟空和貝吉塔獨處。 

　　儘管空氣中的氛圍相當險惡，悟空卻像是沒注意到似地拍了拍雙手：「通常這種時候你都在做什麽呢，貝吉塔？」 

　　賽亞王子將雙手抱在胸前：「訓練。」 

　　「呃……現在訓練不會有點太晚嗎？」 

　　回應他的是一聲冷哼：「訓練從來都不會『太晚』，你的敵人可不會因爲天色晚了就停止攻擊。」 

　　「這個……是沒錯啦。」悟空抓著後腦杓試圖想出一個辦法說服貝吉塔早點休息，那個連結的事情已經開始對彼此産生影響了，而這也不過才過去十二小時而已。 

　　「難道你想做什麽其它的要緊事嗎，卡卡羅特？也許再吃一餐？或是上床睡覺？」貝吉塔嘲諷地說。 

　　悟空滿懷希望地抬起頭：「如果可以吃點東西或睡覺的話──」 

　　貝吉塔冷哼著轉過頭往重力室走去，如果卡卡羅特想睡覺的話他可以在五百倍的重力下去睡。 

　　悟空嘆了口氣跟在賽亞王子身後，突然非常希望布瑪能找到方法在一年以內解除這個連結。 

＊ 

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊──！！」 

　　「孫君！不要亂跑啊！」 

　　「我不要！啊啊啊！！不要！我們就不能用別的方法嗎？布瑪！！」 

　　「孫、悟、空！給我下來這裡！」 

　　「不要！！」 

　　悟空、貝吉塔和布瑪三個人在今天早上聚集在一塊，配合著布瑪進行相關的檢測，他們已經確定這份連結能拉開的極限距離是十二呎，而現在藍髮的女天才想要做一份血液檢測。 

　　但是這個主意有個很大的問題，當布瑪把器材都準備好之後就發覺了，悟空是真的非常害怕打針，她試過甜言蜜語也試過威脅利誘，但是都一點用處也沒有，她現在只想用最簡單粗暴的方式逼迫悟空就範，看著悟空緊閉著雙眼躲在天花板上面的模樣惱火得不得了。 

　　「貝吉塔！快點幫我啊！」 

　　賽亞王子邪邪地勾起嘴角，滿臉興致昂然地靠在門邊注視著這一切，雙手抱在胸前：「我要幫你什麽，女人？」 

　　「飛上去把他給抓下來！」布瑪低吼著命令。 

　　「有必要嗎？你現在根本不需要我們兩個人的血液樣本吧。」他有些不屑地看了眼躲在上面的悟空後對著布瑪再次揚起訕笑：「如果有什麽問題的話，我們兩個人的血液應該都能檢查到，用我的血不就行了。」 

　　布瑪停下了試圖找方法把悟空拉下來的舉動，對著貝吉塔眨了眨眼：「你說得沒錯。」 

　　貝吉塔一面邪笑一面挽起袖子朝布瑪走去，他會讓悟空好好看看真正的賽亞人在面對針頭這種小事的時候是什麽樣子的。 

　　當藍髮女人將針插進貝吉塔的手臂時悟空發出了畏懼的低吟，讓她忍不住對著屋頂的方向開口：「喔、真是，別再吵了，你這個大寶寶，你『現在』不需要擔心打針的事情了。」 

　　將裝滿血的針筒拔出後布瑪轉身走到實驗桌旁邊進行分析，讓賽亞王子將自己的袖子恢復原狀，對屋頂投去視綫：「下來，卡卡羅特，我們該走了。」 

　　「嘿！我還沒說你們兩個可以走了！」 

　　貝吉塔頭也不回地就往門外走：「你已經浪費了我們一整個早上的時間了，我還有訓練要做。」 

　　布瑪惡狠狠地瞪著貝吉塔打開房門走出去的背影，幾秒鐘之後悟空也從天花板上飛了下來，緊跟著賽亞王子離開，顯然還很害怕布瑪手上的針頭。 

　　「哼……」 

　　「……當然烏龍會認出普爾了，他們小時候見過面嘛……」 

　　「……」 

　　「……當時我真的不覺得自己可以打贏，他那時候實在太强了……」 

　　「卡卡羅特……」 

　　「……他把我困在樹下，我必須想辦法把樹抬起來，不然就會被壓扁……」 

　　「卡卡羅特！」 

　　「……然後他就用了那招，狼牙風風拳，我還以爲自己要死了……」 

　　「卡、卡、羅、特！」 

　　「……但幸好那時候布瑪起來了、」 

　　「我！不！在！乎！」 

　　悟空立刻停止了漫談，錯愕地看著喘著粗氣的貝吉塔。 

　　「我不在乎任何你是怎麽遇到那些沒用的朋友，也不在乎你可笑的過去生活！給我、安靜一點！」 

　　悟空露出受傷的表情點了點頭，原地坐下默默地看著貝吉塔繼續他的訓練。即使兩人現在拉不開距離，悟空還是感覺對方仿佛在這個寬闊的訓練場地上面無所不在，他的舉動之間都帶著强烈的推進感，就好像有什麽東西正在逼迫著他，悟空專注地盯著賽亞王子迅速俐落的攻擊，眼前的男人似乎將自己的一切都投注在戰鬥上頭了，生命中的每分每秒都是一場搏鬥，他的每一次出擊都帶著强烈而沉重的决心，想要更强、更快、更好，想要勝過這世界上的所有人。 

　　那副身姿實在太過讓人著迷，以至於本來無心訓練的悟空也忍不住投入了全部的注意力，貝吉塔就在連結限制的邊緣舞蹈著，最大限度地利用兩人之間僅僅十二呎的空間，每一次的攻擊都透過兩人的連結帶給悟空細微的刺痛。 

　　最終王子還是停了下來，就站在離悟空兩呎遠的地方，高個子的男人得不斷地眨眼才讓自己從剛才那種入神的狀態中回到現實。 

　　「你到底在看什麽？」貝吉塔有些不耐煩地開口道，悟空的注視讓他不斷意識到自己還有個觀眾在旁邊，令人分神得讓他停下了訓練。 

　　悟空再次眨了下眼瞼，從地板上俐落地站了起來：「我們應該一起練習。」沒給貝吉塔拒絕的機會，他對著面前的男人揮出了拳頭。 

＊ 

　　「好痛──！」 

　　「那是你活該！」布瑪斥責包扎好悟空的手臂之後轉向貝吉塔的方位，那個高傲的男人正渾身傷痕地昏倒在地上：「說真的，你們這兩個傢伙就只會做一些蠢事！」 

　　悟空本來想伸手抓抓自己的後腦，手上傳來的劇痛卻阻止了他，提醒他自己爲什麽會需要綳帶包扎這件事：「那是個意外，布瑪……貝吉塔會沒事的吧？」 

　　說著，他小心翼翼地走到動也不動的賽亞王子身邊，透過布瑪的肩膀觀察著對方。 

　　「如果你『讓開』一點空間給我包扎的話，他會沒事的！」 

　　悟空連忙退了開來，但仍然盡可能靠近凝視著貝吉塔，愧疚地希望自己能有辦法幫忙。 

　　「好好解釋一下你們究竟發生了什麽事。」幾秒鐘之後布瑪命令道，悟空坐在她身邊曲起左膝靠在臉頰下方，用沒有受傷的那隻手輕輕抱住自己的腿。 

　　「那個……我們只是在訓練而已，布瑪，我覺得我們必須要學會怎麽在不能離對方超過十二呎的情况下戰鬥，」他搖了搖頭：「可是我的能量彈炸歪了，它爆炸的時候把我們兩個彈飛……超過了連結的距離。」悟空瑟縮了下更加用力地抱緊腿，回憶起那些被痛楚淹沒的片段讓他全身的神經都爲此顫抖。 

　　「我對那一段記憶有點模糊，我唯一能記得的就是疼痛，還有要快點回到貝吉塔身邊……我還以爲我們要死了。」 

　　「你們很有可能會死的！」布瑪低啞的聲音透露出她在一開始發現他們兩人出意外時一直揮之不去的擔憂，那些表面的憤怒已經掩飾不了了：「我們還不知道那個連結到底是怎麽運作的，如果這東西不只是限制生理上的距離呢？要是你們其中一個人死了、另一個人也會跟著死去呢！」 

　　悟空盯著地板，雙頰漸漸泛起了紅暈，自從猜測到那個痛楚的來源之後他就一直想著這個可能性，如果他們其中一人出了什麽事他該怎麽辦？他們到現在還搞不清楚那個人究竟許了什麽樣的願望，甚至爲什麽要許這個願都不清楚，看來他們得儘快找出崮中緣由才行了。 

　　「我們一定得學會在這種狀態下戰鬥，布瑪。」悟空緩慢地說著，抬頭看向多年的摯友：「我們不知道接下來會面對什麽樣的情况，而我們不能就這樣毫無準備。」 

　　她嘆了口氣繼續手上包扎貝吉塔的舉動：「我會找到方法解除這個連結的，孫君，」她堅定地回應：「等我找到原因之後我『會』想出辦法解决它的。」 

　　悟空靜靜地坐在原地凝視貝吉塔因爲失去意識而顯得放鬆的臉龐，好奇著如果布瑪失敗了他們又該怎麽辦。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 

 

　　──碰！ 

　　整棟大樓猛然搖晃了下，使得許多灰塵從天花板上掉落下來。 

　　「我、受、够、了！」 

　　布瑪狠狠地拍了下電腦桌，怒氣沖沖地往外走去，粗魯的動作推倒了電腦椅，啪地一聲砸在地面上，她在這陣聲響中踏著滿懷惱火的步伐往爆炸的方向走。 

　　其他人聽到那種爆炸聲會怎麽想啊？！那群笨蛋賽亞人！ 

　　踏出膠囊公司的大樓，布馬瞪著站在一個巨坑之中的悟空和貝吉塔，前者正笑得一臉無辜地抓著自己的頭髮。 

　　「這一次又發生什麽星球大事了？！」她危險地低吼著，見狀悟空立刻指了指貝吉塔，後退了幾步拉出安全範圍。 

　　「有什麽問題嗎，女人？」貝吉塔相當不耐地瞪向藍髮女人。 

　　「有什麽問題？有、什、麽、問、題？！過去這一整個禮拜我都在處理爆炸、毀壞的建築物、需要修理的機器、方圓『一哩』以內的人的瘋狂抱怨，更別說你們發出來的噪音讓我根本沒辦法專心研究『你們』的問題！然後你問我，『有什麽問題』？！」 

　　布瑪大口地喘著氣停下了爆發的怨怒，悟空連忙趁這個時候走上前，安撫性地揮了揮手：「別這樣嘛，布瑪，我們不是故意要這麽吵的，我們很感激你爲我們做的事情的！對吧，貝吉塔？」 

　　面對這個問題，賽亞王子只是雙手抱胸轉頭瞪著相反的方位。 

　　「妳看！」悟空說。 

　　「孫君，」布瑪的聲音相當緊綳：「如果你希望我能够找出那個連結的解决方法，你們一定得離開，我不管你們要去哪裡，走就對了！」 

　　悟空露出有些受傷的表情：「我們會很安靜的。」 

　　「卡卡羅特！不要在那裡低聲下氣了，快走吧！反正這裡也擁擠得沒辦法好好戰鬥。」 

　　高個子的男人轉頭看向另一人，眉頭微微蹙緊：「但是……」 

　　「孫君，你們兩個快點走就對了！回去包子山上吧，至少這樣你們不會打擾到其他居民。」 

　　「布瑪……」他張開口想說些什麽。 

　　「卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔飛在離地十二呎的空中，煩躁地瞪著還在遲疑的另一個賽亞人。 

　　「好吧，好吧……掰掰，布瑪！」悟空揮手道別之後才隨著不耐煩的貝吉塔一起向包子山上飛去，至少琪琪會很高興他回家了吧。 

 

＊ 

　　「我絕對不會讓那個男人進到我的房子的！」琪琪憤怒地將雙手拍在晚餐桌上，前傾身子面對站在門口的兩個大男人。 

　　「但是琪琪、」悟空試著說服她。 

　　「不准！要讓我們一家人都吃飽已經够困難了，我的丈夫還被不知道什麽東西詛咒，我甚至不知道我們接下來的生活費該怎麽辦！現在你還想讓我們家再多一張需要喂食的嘴！而且天知道他還能睡在我們家的哪裡！」琪琪充滿怨氣的話語漸漸轉弱，眼眶也染上了泪光，但這份脆弱幷沒有顯露多久黑髮女人便又擺出一副不容妥協的神情：「我才不會讓你們兩個有機會炸了我的房子！」 

　　「可是琪琪！我們不會、」 

　　「我也不希望你們製造出的騷動打擾悟天和悟飯念書！如果不能好好讀書的話他們要怎樣考上好學校呢？！」 

　　「琪琪──！」 

　　「女人！」貝吉塔終于停止了對周遭樹林的嚴肅觀察低吼出了聲：「我不會炸了你家也不會打擾你和你家的小鬼，我們現在這裡的唯一理由就是因爲卡卡羅特堅持想回來，賽亞人絕對有能力自力更生，如果你有任何問題我們大可以到野外自己生活。」 

　　琪琪臉上不滿的神情在這一刻轉變成了盛怒：「你怎麽敢暗示我會把客人趕走！你就給我待在這裡了，先生，不管你喜不喜歡，也不准你抱怨！」 

　　貝吉塔淺淺的勾了下嘴角再次將注意力轉到門外的樹木上，而悟空則是愣愣地站在原地眨眼。 

　　「現在你們兩個都出去！」琪琪做著驅趕的手勢：「別打擾到我做晚餐！」 

　　兩個賽亞人立刻走出房門，尋找著適合兩人對練的地點，還不能夠太過遠離人群，避免發生什麽意外時沒辦法找到他們。 

　　「哇喔，貝吉塔！你怎麽知道要那樣說話的啊？我不知道還有人可以這樣面對琪琪。」悟空跟在貝吉塔身後，指尖順過自己黑色的髮絲。 

　　「閉嘴。」賽亞王子正盡可能忽視身邊的高大男人，雙手環在老位子上。 

　　「不過畢竟你和布瑪住在一起，我想你可能是這樣學會的吧……」 

　　確認已經走到足够空曠的地方之後貝吉塔立刻擺出戰鬥姿勢，對著悟空揮出拳頭。 

　　另一人相當輕鬆地避開了，在這幾天的時光中已經習慣了貝吉塔的突然襲擊，他順著對方的力道向後退，行雲流水地進入備戰狀態：「我們現在一定要訓練嗎？」他不是太抱期望地問：「我們可以先去釣魚，然後再來修煉。」 

　　但賽亞王子只是回以低低的吼聲跳到半空中，瞄準悟空的臉踢過去，連回答都不願意。 

　　悟空嘆了口氣躲避襲來的踢擊，順勢伸出自己的腿，並沒有成功絆倒自己的修練對象。 

　　訓練，這似乎就是貝吉塔除了少量睡眠和大量進食之外唯一會做的事情了。 

　　現在悟空得承認，就算他和貝吉塔一樣熱愛戰鬥，像這樣持續不斷地整天、每天地訓練已經讓他覺得疲憊了，難道這個男人就不想要稍微休息，好好地享受周遭的一切嗎？ 

　　兩人的戰場現在轉移到了高空中，悟空迅速地挪動雙手阻擋直朝著自己的腦袋、胸口等要害而來的攻擊，耐心地等待合適的反擊機會，就在那一刹那，當貝吉塔爲了擋下悟空的拳頭而稍微張開雙手時，他看准了機會佯攻性地揮拳後回身踢出一腳，將貝吉塔踹向了地面。 

　　他還沒來得及確認自己的攻擊有沒有奏效貝吉塔就再次沖了上來。 

　　利用地面當反作用的跳板，貝吉塔在眨眼間來到悟空面前，抓准對方的措手不及狠狠地揍上那個男人的臉，力道之大，帶來的衝擊力甚至讓王子感到手臂發麻。 

　　但他並沒有停下來欣賞自己的反擊，反而立刻沖出去來到被揍飛的悟空身後，對準腹部又是一拳，將對方送上更高的位置之後再次飛身，用力地將高個子的賽亞男人往地上踢去。 

　　現在才是貝吉塔欣賞自己的成果的時候──通常而言。 

　　他跟著向下飛去確認兩人之間的距離不會超過十二呎，貝吉塔恨透了那個連結，他必須要和這個心軟的下級笨蛋綁在一起，如果真的得這樣生活一整年他是絕對受不了的。 

　　早在好幾年前他就知道自己壓根受不了悟空，他的笑聲、太過開朗的微笑、笨蛋似的言行對王子而言都是一種激怒，爲什麽像這樣無知的笨蛋會是賽亞人呢？他們明明是如此高傲的戰鬥民族，而這傢伙，這該死的下級戰士居然還搶在他這個菁英王子之前成爲超級賽亞人，就連那份向摧毀了整個賽亞民族的暴君報仇的機會都被他奪去，甚至，幾乎能夠在每一次戰鬥中勝過貝吉塔。 

　　這一切都讓人無法忍受，而他現在必須一天二十四小時面對悟空，就算只過去了一個星期，貝吉塔也能感受到底線越來越靠近，已經過了一周，他一定得要遠離卡卡羅特，遠離那可笑的笑容，遠離那該死的……不斷提醒他悟空事實上究竟有多重要的一切。 

　　不管貝吉塔多麽努力，他永遠只會是第二名，通常他會無視這一點，假裝只要自己付出更多就能够打扮他的死對頭，然而像這樣整天和那傢伙黏在一起…… 

　　賽亞王子抱著胸盡可能地忽略手臂上那種被電擊過的刺痛感，俯視著腳邊還在頭暈的另一個賽亞人：「起來。」他命令。 

　　悟空望著天空，完全不打算配合，在貝吉塔妥協和他一起去河邊或做點別的什麽之前他是絕對不會起來的：「我不要修練了。」他陳述事實地宣告著。 

　　貝吉塔皺起眉頭：「起來和我戰鬥，卡卡羅特！」 

　　悟空完全不管自己的行徑有多孩子氣，只是維持著躺地的姿勢雙手抱胸：「不要。」 

　　這是意志力的對决也是一次攤牌，過去這幾天都是悟空在按照貝吉塔的要求做，這一次他絕對不會退讓了。 

　　貝吉塔瞪著悟空，衡量著彼此眼神中的堅持，高個子的男人堅定得像鋼鐵一般，似乎决意要在這一次無聲的對决中取得勝利，那過于執著的眼神讓賽亞王子有一瞬間覺得自己被困住了，就好像那漆黑深邃的色調變成了兩池泥淖，吸引著他向前、向前，要他伸出手，去觸碰── 

　　貝吉塔眨了眨眼重新挺直身軀，甩了甩頭試圖拋下那些詭異的情緒：「哼，隨便你吧。」他背過身子，怒目瞪視著周遭的樹林。 

　　悟空眨了眨眼，臉上堅毅的神情軟化成孩子氣的笑容：「跟著我來吧！」 

　　幾分鐘後他們來到了悟空特別鍾愛的一處釣魚點，跟在他身後的賽亞王子惱火地看著他一件件脫去身上的衣服。 

　　「我才不要進去。」 

　　悟空頓了幾秒才理解貝吉塔爲什麽會這麽說：「喔……好吧，那你坐得離湖邊近一點喔。」 

　　貝吉塔又瞪了他一眼才自暴自弃地坐在湖水的邊緣，閉上眼睛完全忽略了另一個人的動靜，逼迫自己接受這整個下午即將浪費在這裡的現實。 

 

第二周── 

 

　　「够了。」 

　　一陣沉默。 

　　「卡卡羅特，如果你『現在』再不停下來我會宰了你！」貝吉塔斥責著轉頭瞪向那個正一臉無辜地回望他的男人。 

　　「可是我什麽都沒做啊！」悟空抗議道，雙眼茫然地瞪大，壓根不明白自己究竟做了什麽又惹到對方了。 

　　王子低吼著壓抑沖上前去抓住那個下級笨蛋的衝動：「你一直在盯著我看，過去這兩小時，沒有間斷地盯著我看！卡卡羅特，你要是再不停止這種行爲我會『强迫』你停止。」 

　　幾乎是瞬間，悟空的臉完全漲成了紅色：「喔……抱歉，我不知道我、我不是……我只是在想……我……對不起。」他磕磕絆絆地說著。 

　　貝吉塔瞪著悟空好一會才轉回脖子繼續自己的冥想練習。 

　　悟空此時還是紅著一張臉，他完全沒注意到自己在盯著貝吉塔看，更遑論是自己發呆了那麽久，他到底在看貝吉塔什麽呢？ 

　　悟空小心地將目光聚焦在旁邊的牆面上，試圖回想起幾秒之前腦袋裡究竟塞滿了什麽念頭，那些東西在賽亞王子的斥責下幾乎消失殆盡了，他能想起來的就只有非常淡薄的畫面，是他和貝吉塔一起修練的景象──然後，一切突然變得清晰了起來。 

　　──他只是真的很喜歡貝吉塔冥想時的表情。 

　　原因用言語很難形容，在冥想時王子的呼吸比往常還要輕柔，褪去邪笑、憤怒還有憎恨的面具之後他的神情幾乎可以說是淡漠的，王子的氣息、身體、肌肉……他周遭的一切乃至于他本人都是顯得如此平和。 

　　悟空困惑地甩甩頭，視線又一次地粘在貝吉塔身上。 

　　現在另一名賽亞人幷沒有剛才那樣平靜了，雖然他還是處在冥想的狀態，可是他的氣息幷不再祥和地向外擴散，而是很緊綳地圍繞在貝吉塔的四周，就像是某種戒備，正注意著周遭的狀况。 

　　「卡卡羅特，如果你沒有什麽事情可以做就去睡覺。」貝吉塔不耐地道，這次連眼瞼都懶得睜開，意識到他究竟在戒備什麽悟空忍不住感到愧疚。 

　　「喔，好吧，晚安。」悟空等了幾秒想得到對方的回應，然而他接受到的就只是貝吉塔微微綳緊的嘴角，在地球長大的賽亞人淡淡地嘆了口氣，伸手拉起毯子躺在客廳裡（琪琪堅决地將他們兩人趕到這裡來了）鋪好的床位上。 

　　不到幾秒鐘的時間他就睡著了，留下貝吉塔一個人在黑暗中和寂靜做伴。 

＊ 

　　「快點！你們兩個！我想趕快處理好這件事！」 

　　「我們已經在儘快了！」克林不滿地嘟囔著，和飲茶兩個人盡可能跨大步伐跟上布瑪急匆匆的腳步：「她到底想做什麽啊？」 

　　飲茶聳聳肩膀：「她好像說想要悟空的血液做檢查吧，大概是啦。」 

　　克林眨了眨眼睛，悟空的血液？這絕對不會是一件簡單的工作，除非她打算直接拿菜刀在悟空的手上劃一下之類的……這大概都會比用針筒容易。 

　　「快、一、點！」顯然已經失去了耐心，布瑪小跑著不斷向前，直到站在孫家大門前才停下了腳步，在她抬手敲門以門板就自行打開了，而琪琪就站在後面看著她。 

　　「嗨！」布瑪開朗地打著招呼：「悟空在家嗎？我想抽血做一些檢查。」 

　　「他不在。」琪琪皺起了眉頭：「他和貝吉塔不知道又跑到哪裡『修練』了。」 

　　聞言，布瑪也跟著蹙緊雙眉：「那看來我只能等了……我一定得拿到他的血液樣本才行。」 

　　話才剛說完，藍髮女人身後突然吹起了微風，悟空顯然是察覺到朋友們的來訪，一瞬間就瞬移回來了：「克林！飲茶！」他的聲音聽起來相當開心。 

　　布瑪轉身滿臉笑意地面對悟空，高個子的男人正興高采烈地和老友們打招呼，直到她清了清喉嚨對方才將目光轉到她身上。 

　　「布瑪！你怎麽會過來啊？」 

　　「這個嘛，因爲我需要你的血液樣本。」 

　　聽見這句話悟空的雙眉立刻抽動了，甚至防衛性地後退半步：「血液……樣本？」 

　　年輕的科學天才瞥了眼悟空身後的兩個男人，他們很快就意識到布瑪究竟想做什麽，克林和飲茶交換了眼神，有些無奈地嘆口氣，他們知道自己是不被允許拒絕這份差事的。 

　　所以他們立刻撲了上去。 

　　「不要──！！我不要打針！！」悟空被另外兩人壓制在地上，用盡全力地掙扎起來。 

　　「動作快一點布瑪！」克林壓住了悟空的一條手臂：「我們沒辦法抓著他太久的！」 

　　她立刻掏出背包裡準備好的針筒，凑近那不斷動來動去的男人打算速戰速决：「別讓他動啊！」她才說完這句話就收到克林一臉「你在開玩笑嗎」的憤怒瞪視。 

　　「布瑪！把那個東西拿走啊！」悟空的聲音因爲惶恐變得有點尖銳了：「這一點都不好玩啊！大家！琪琪？！」 

　　布瑪不耐煩地低吼了起來，捏著手裡的針筒準備抓准悟空停頓的時機扎下去，然而從身後突然出現一隻戴手套的手讓她訝異地後退了一步，那隻手相當牢固地壓著悟空的手臂箝制在地上。 

　　「楞什麽？還不快點，女人！不然我就要鬆手了。」 

　　布瑪很快地從驚訝中回過神來，迅速準確地在悟空的手臂上扎了一針。 

　　那個男人的叫聲凄慘得像個小孩一樣。 

　　布瑪眯起眼睛，决定要趁這個機會一次拿完所有可能需要的血液樣本，她從袋子裡掏出其他的針筒裝滿了血液，而不是像原本期望的那樣只拿完一筒就算了。 

　　「好了，你這個大寶寶，已經都處理好了。」布瑪安慰性地在悟空的手臂上輕輕拍了拍，然而那個男人卻突然掙脫了眾人的控制，一瞬間飛上半空中，逼迫訝異的貝吉塔一面咒駡一面跟著飛遠，很快便消失了踪影。 

　　布瑪看著藍天眨了眨眼睛，隨後淡然地聳聳肩：「情况比我想像得好太多了。」 

　　她小心地將血液樣本收進背袋中，對著琪琪半是害臊半是尷尬地笑了下：「謝了琪琪，我要回去研究室了，再見！」 

　　藍髮女人隨意地揮了揮手之後順著前來的道路往回走，腳步輕快、嘴裡哼歌。 

 

＊ 

　　「別再哀哀叫了，那不過是小小的金屬片而已，又不會死。」貝吉塔煩躁地瞪著悟空，此時他正坐在一顆大石頭上，自從悟空堅持來這個他最喜歡的釣魚點之後這裡就變成了王子的專用席。 

　　悟空回以相當灼燙的瞪視，一面搓揉著自己的手臂：「你居然『幫』他們。」他的語調帶著强烈的譴責。 

　　他哼了一聲，有點被激怒了：「是啊，我幫他們，這樣那一場鬧劇就可以早點結束，別再那副可悲的表情了，讓那個女人拿到足够的血液之後她就有一段時間不會再拿針筒過來煩人了。」 

　　聽見最後一句話悟空立刻抬起視線：「真的嗎？」 

　　貝吉塔無視了他。 

　　悟空等待了幾秒才繼續一面深思一面搓揉手上被針扎過的地方，他知道自己是絕對沒辦法克服針筒恐懼症的，所以某個層面上，他其實有點高興貝吉塔幫助了布瑪，他知道他的兒時好友需要那些血，而悟空根本沒辦法獨自乖乖地站好讓她扎針，他甚至可能在掙扎的時候傷到自己的朋友們。 

　　高個子的男人意識到自己又在盯著另一人看了，這好像已經漸漸變成了無意識下的習慣 ……這麽想著，他收回了壓在小小針孔上的那只手。 

　　「貝吉塔？」賽亞人的王子什麽也沒有說，仍然在忽略悟空的存在，但是經過過去這兩周的相處高個子的男人早已經瞭解到，即使王子裝作周遭的事物都不存在的模樣，他實際上也有在注意別人在對他說什麽，所以就算回應自己的只有沉默，悟空還是繼續接著說：「謝謝你。」 

　　貝吉塔連眉頭都不抬一下，見狀，悟空也只是聳聳肩膀，向後倒臥在河邊鬆軟的青草上，很快就陷入淺眠之中。 

 

＊ 

　　──那個讓人無法忍受的下級笨蛋！ 

　　貝吉塔簡直快氣炸了。 

　　那群人看到卡卡羅特這副模樣會怎麽想賽亞人？！難怪那些可悲的地球人對貝吉塔連一點點的尊敬都沒有，看著卡卡羅特那副無理取鬧的孩子氣行爲誰又能對賽亞人這個群族産生敬意？只不過是一個小小的金屬針頭就讓他嚇得快哭出來，甚至還逃跑了！就像個被嚇壞的傻瓜一樣！ 

　　這樣的笨蛋居然是宇宙中最强的男人讓貝吉塔感到屈辱，悟空不但第一個成爲超級賽亞人的，還有能力打倒任何敵人，力量于他而言就像是取之不盡的井水，只要他需要就能汲取，隨時能往更高的頂峰邁進，然而他卻爲了那個戰鬥力低得可悲的女人手上的針筒跑到這裡來？現在還躺在湖邊睡覺？ 

　　簡直無法忍受，讓人忍無可忍！而且貝吉塔還必須被迫目睹這一切鬧劇！ 

　　緩緩地吐出一口氣，貝吉塔强迫自己更陷入冥想之中，試圖將那些惱人的想法拋諸腦後，在被卡卡羅特激起的怒火之中找回一點安寧。 

　　自從被迫和悟空綁在一塊之後他就越來越常冥想了，這能幫助他盡可能地忘記身邊另一個賽亞人的存在，但即使身處深沉的冥想之中，貝吉塔還是能够清楚而無法避免地感受到悟空的存在，不論白天黑夜、何時何地，卡卡羅特的一舉一動都能鮮明地侵入他的意識，連拒絕都沒辦法。 

　　──都是那個該死的詛咒害的！ 

　　如果一整年都必須這樣，一整年都必須感受著悟空的行動，不論到哪裡去都有這個笨蛋的身影，不論說什麽都會得到可笑的回應── 

　　要是布瑪不快點找到解决的辦法，貝吉塔覺得自己一定會瘋掉。 

＊ 

　　第三周── 

 

　　「貝吉──塔！」 

　　貝吉塔一定恨透了悟空這樣喊他的名字，他後頸上的寒毛會立刻竪起，深邃的黑眸中隨之亮起憤怒的火光，而且幾乎每次都會發出低吼聲。所以，悟空只要想立刻得到王子的注意，他就會這麽喊貝吉塔。 

　　無視了另一人投來的銳利瞪視，悟空晃到賽亞王子的身邊：「貝吉塔，我們可不可以、」 

　　他立刻被打斷了。「不可以」 

　　「但是、」 

　　「不可以！」 

　　「可是你根本沒、」 

　　「不可以，卡卡羅特。」 

　　「但是貝吉──塔！」 

　　又是一陣低吼。 

　　悟空喪氣地垂下肩膀，雙腿交盤著坐在貝吉塔的岩石旁邊，隨著時間過去，他總覺得賽亞王子越來越不能溝通了，他害怕總有一天對方會直接把他綁起來扔回重力室裡面，直到這個願望解除以前都不會放悟空出去。 

　　他向後倒去，雙手交叠在腦後仰望著上方的藍天。 

　　三個禮拜了啊，其實這一切幷沒有那麽糟糕，大概啦……他和貝吉塔成長了很多，因爲太過熟悉彼此的戰鬥方式反而將他們推向另一個高峰，而且悟空很確信，只要他和貝吉塔繼續這樣練習下去，他們會成爲一對無法被打敗的强悍組合。 

　　貝吉塔在這段期間內力量大爲進步，雖然悟空有點懷疑對方是不是壓根沒發現這點，在布瑪建造給他的重力室裡訓練雖然會讓王子變强，可是那樣的成效實在是太慢了，他和悟空每天的對練反而讓王子突破了連他本人都不知道的限制。 

　　一抹淺淺的笑意在悟空臉上浮現，他自己的力量當然也有大幅度的成長，幸運的是，他還能够繼續保持領先貝吉塔一點的狀態，那個連結讓事情變得有些有趣了。 

　　而他之所以會高興兩人進步還有另一個原因，畢竟他們遲早都得面對那個許下這種願望的男人。 

　　周遭的一切實在太過安靜，這讓悟空有點坐立難安了起來，他的直覺正不斷地刺痛著，像是在警告他有什麽大事即將發生，而他卻不知道究竟會發生什麽…… 

　　他嘆了口氣，又一次將視線聚焦在貝吉塔身上：「如果只是一下下、？」 

　　「不、可、以！」 

＊ 

　　他又再睡覺了。 

　　貝吉塔惱火地俯視在岩石旁邊躺著打盹的老對手，從石面上滑落下來站在對方身邊的草地上。 

　　爲什麽卡卡羅特只花了他一半的時間訓練卻還是比較强呢？能讓他在危急時刻爆發出力量的秘密究竟是什麽？ 

　　王子皺著眉頭緩緩地從站立的狀態改成坐姿，後背輕靠在石頭上雙腿交叠。那沒有什麽秘密，他知道的，那只是一件事實，卡卡羅特的强大來自于他堅强的意志力，他對這個星球的愛還有想保護每個人的責任感，眼前的人是絕對不會讓任何事情發生在他想守護的對象上的。 

　　賽亞王子拔起了腳邊的青草，任由那一片一片的青綠從指縫間滑落，目光仍然放在悟空的臉上。卡卡羅特，宇宙中最强的戰士，他永遠不會讓信任他的人失望，無論那份信任是來自自己的好友，甚或是連誰在保護他們都不知道的無辜民眾。 

　　貝吉塔自嘲地輕哼了聲，身爲軟弱的下級戰士被送來了這顆弱小的星球，遠離他的母星，貝吉塔惑星，而他現在卻是僅存的純血賽亞人之一，也是他身爲王子的唯一責任，這簡直太諷刺了。 

　　他，身爲貝吉塔王儲的最後一人，居然被這樣單純、出生低微的笨蛋所超越，他唯一符合賽亞人特徵的部分就只有戰鬥熱愛這點，而這甚至只有在超級賽亞人狀態才會顯得明顯。 

　　卡卡羅特輕輕地呼出一口氣，吹拂著瀏海飄動了一瞬間又恢復原狀，他的呼吸深沉而穩定。 

　　貝吉塔順著他黑色的髮絲看去，目光來到對方的雙眼之間，沒有意識地伸出手撥開了高個子男人額前的黑髮，一縷一縷的深黑就像方才他把玩著的青草一樣從他帶著手套的指間溜過，他的觸碰幷沒有帶來往日那樣電擊般的刺痛，就好像那份詛咒正在觀察著，等待著。 

　　這個男人是他留在這可悲行星上的理由，是他願意忍耐那個煩人的藍髮女人的理由，也是他唯一一個，像這樣拚死訓練的理由，他一定得超越卡卡羅特，他對賽亞人之血的驕傲、他的自尊都不允許自己就這樣輸給一個下級戰士，不論他被打倒多少次……他都會記取教訓，逼迫自己變强，直到沒有人能成爲他的對手爲止。 

　　悟空睜開的雙眼打斷了貝吉塔的思緒，那雙黑眸正用困惑而天真的眼神看著他。 

　　天真。爲什麽在經歷過那麽多事情以後卡卡羅特還是能保持著天真的樣子？爲什麽他能够那麽單純，而那些危難和惡意卻僅僅只是擦過他身邊，連那虛薄的防衛意識都無法擊毀？ 

　　「貝、貝吉塔？」悟空遲疑的呼喚讓賽亞王子意識到他們兩人現在靠得有多近，他在不知不覺間居然已經貼在另一人面前，兩個人幾乎鼻尖相碰。 

　　貝吉塔連忙向後退開，順手鬆開了緊握著悟空頭髮的手，很顯然高個子的男人就是因爲這樣被弄醒的，這點認知讓他很快地紅了臉，好幾秒之後他才控制著用皺眉的神情掩飾臉上的紅暈。 

　　「貝……吉塔？」 

　　貝吉塔俐落地站起身子，像以往那樣雙手抱胸：「你可以去找你的朋友。」他不耐地道，盯著空氣的視線灼熱得能憑空燒穿時空似的。 

　　「什、什麽？」悟空慢慢地坐起身子，看著貝吉塔掙扎著不讓頰上的淡紅色繼續擴散。 

　　「你剛剛不就是想做這件事嗎？！」貝吉塔轉身背對著悟空低吼了起來：「如果你改變主意了，我們也可以開始訓練。」 

　　在地球長大的賽亞人連忙搖頭：「不！不用的，我們現在就出發吧！」 

　　貝吉塔快速地點了下頭之後兩人便一起飛上高空中，往龜仙人的住宅飛去，讓悟空晚點再去思考剛才那奇怪的叫人起床方式究竟是怎麽回事。 

＊ 

　　第四周── 

 

　　『──我們可以看到眼前的情况非常的混亂！正上方的那個男人顯然就是造成這些災難的元凶，記者現在正在嘗試能不能更靠近──』 

　　克林往電視機的方向更靠近了一點，鏡頭先是照著地面模糊地晃動了一陣子才重新聚焦，對準某個站在大厦頂樓上的男人的背影。 

　　『鏡頭現在帶到的就是凶手本人！那個站在大廈上的就是這次恐怖攻擊的主使者！我和我的攝影團隊現在正冒著相當大的風險爲各位帶來這段影像，希望這能够成爲將那個罪犯繩之以法的證據！──』 

　　螢幕上的男人轉過身子，那熟悉的臉龐讓克林露出驚恐的神情。 

　　身後突然傳來的動靜驚得他微微一震，他轉動脖子向後看去，這才發現不知道什麽時候１８號已經來到他的身邊，正斜靠在沙發背上。 

　　「我……我得趕快去找悟空！」矮小的男人從座位上跳了起來，在妻子點頭之後立刻沖出門外，用最快的速度破空飛遠。 

 

＊ 

　　「哈啊啊啊啊啊啊！」 

　　貝吉塔眨了眨眼睛，從冥想中回過神來，轉頭看著離自己十二呎遠的男人，對方不知道爲什麽提高氣息變成了超級賽亞人。 

　　「卡卡羅特……你在幹什麽？」他的聲音幷不是很大，但是悟空仍然聽見了。 

　　「──啊啊啊啊啊……」悟空身邊的金色能量在一瞬間溶解在空氣中，連帶著抹去了他的金髮碧眼：「貝吉塔？我以爲你在冥想呢。」 

　　貝吉塔瞪了他一眼：「我是在冥想沒錯，至少在你開始玩自己的能量以前都是，你到底在幹什麽？」 

　　「喔。」悟空揉了揉自己的後頸：「我在變身成超級賽亞人。」 

　　貝吉塔低吼著祈禱上天能多給他一點耐心：「我看得出來，卡卡羅特，我是問你爲什麽？」 

　　他聳聳肩：「只是找點事情做。」 

　　貝吉塔看著悟空，對方正笑得一臉傻樣回望著他，他挪動位置背過身去，打算繼續自己的冥想訓練，然而他才剛閉上眼睛就察覺到一段距離之外的某個氣息，某個── 

　　「卡卡羅特！」他立刻站了起來。 

　　「嗯？」 悟空盯著貝吉塔幾秒鐘之後才將注意力擴散到王子所遠眺的方位：「嘿，那是……是那個拿龍珠許願的人！」 

　　貝吉塔冷冷地點頭：「走吧，卡卡羅特。」 

　　悟空頷首肯定了他的提議：「好！」 

＊ 

 

　　克林用最快的速度來到了孫家門前，急促地敲著門，不到幾秒的時間變傳來回應的聲響，隨後由悟飯打開了大門。 

　　「悟飯！你知道悟空在哪裡嗎？」 

　　那個十四歲的少年眨著眼聳聳肩：「他和貝吉塔叔叔通常一早就會跑出去修練了，怎麽了嗎？」 

　　「啊啊啊……」他煩躁地低吼了聲：「我們得快點找到他，我在新聞上看到那個用龍珠許願的傢伙了，他現在正在攻擊一座城市，我們要趕快過去才行。」 

　　「我們也可以直接過去吧？說不定爸爸和貝吉塔叔叔早就往那邊飛了。」 

　　克林眨了眨眼後點頭認同了悟飯的想法：「說的也是！我們走吧，悟飯！」 

　　「媽媽！我要和克林叔叔出去一趟喔！」悟飯先是微微轉過身對著門內喊了這麽一句之後才飛上空中，和另一人一同往都市的方向飛行。 

 

＊ 

　　「貝吉塔，你能感應到他的氣嗎？」悟空和貝吉塔兩人站在都市邊緣的至高點，看著不斷冒出來的强烈濃烟，市中心現在八成已經成了火海、廢墟，甚至是更爲慘烈的狀况。 

　　「不能，那傢伙隱藏了自己的能量。」 

　　「我想也是。」悟空皺起了眉頭，兩個純血賽亞人同時飛上高空，往城市的中心前進。 

＊ 

　　「怎麽樣？找到他們了嗎？」 

　　悟飯側身躲過高樓落下的石磚，環視周遭一圈，試圖找到他父親的氣息：「我什麽都感覺不到，我猜可能是因爲情况太混亂了，所以他先隱藏了自己的能量。」 

　　「我也這麽覺得……嘿！小心！」克林連忙閃過一名慌忙逃跑的男人，隨後站回悟飯身邊：「濃烟是從市中心冒出來的，我們可以先過去看看也沒有人需要幫忙，順便想辦法把火給滅了。」 

　　悟飯贊同地點點頭，兩人順著道路疾步深入了這座城市。 

＊ 

　　「喝啊啊啊啊！」悟空和貝吉塔的喊聲交纏在一塊，他們兩人正用著自己的能量悶熄四處冒出的火焰，貝吉塔抬起左手，用小型氣彈擊碎了困住一群民眾的石礫，讓他們能趕緊逃生。 

　　「那傢伙到底在哪？！」他咬牙切齒地道，連連發出氣彈清出更寬敞的空間。 

　　「他一定還在這裡，我知道他一定還在。」悟空幫助最後一批難民逃離了倒塌的大樓，和賽亞王子一同跟隨在眾人的身後飛行。 

　　「悟空！」 

　　「爸爸！」 

　　悟空轉過頭去，他的好友跟兒子正朝著自己跑來：「悟飯！克林！你們怎麽會在這裡？」 

　　「我在電視上看到他了，悟空，那個使用了龍珠的傢伙！他剛剛還在這裡，而且承認了這些事是他幹的。」克林回答。 

　　悟空微微點頭：「貝吉塔和我剛才有察覺到他的氣，可是現在我們找不到他了，而且這個破壞的狀况好像一直沒有停止，每次我們熄滅一些火，就會有更多的火冒出來。」 

　　「我就知道！我和悟飯也在試著熄滅火災，可是不管怎麽做火災就是會繼續發生！」 

　　「那看來不管是誰造成這種情况的，他一定就跟在我們附近。」貝吉塔雙手抱胸，仔細地檢查周遭的斷垣殘壁。 

　　「貝吉塔！」克林驚愕地大喊著後退了幾步，他完全沒想到那個男人就在附近。 

　　貝吉塔冷哼了聲忽略他的大呼小叫：「讓他們想辦法處理火災吧，我們兩個應該試著追踪那傢伙。」 

　　悟空淺淺地點了下頭，轉身望向自己的摯友跟大兒子：「你們繼續幫忙民眾逃跑吧，小心一點，我和貝吉塔會跟在你們後面找到那個一直縱火的人的。」 

　　「沒問題！」他們倆人立刻回應，很快地提起自己的能量往街上另一棟被火海吞沒的大樓飛去。 

　　悟空和貝吉塔則是往相反的方向走。 

　　「我什麽都看不到……」悟空低語著，一面試圖透過濃烟辨認眼前的景象，一面迫切地希望能找到一絲絲屬那個男人的氣息。 

　　「左邊！」貝吉塔突然大喊，悟空立刻朝王子說的方位轉頭，遠方傳來了爆炸聲，讓另一棟大樓陷入火焰的擁抱，有三個人影正從那附近退遠。 

　　「我們走！」 

＊ 

　　不斷地用能量熄滅似乎無盡的火焰就算是悟飯也漸漸地感到疲憊了，自從答應他爸爸處理火災之後他和克林已經處理了五棟大樓，現在正往第六棟前進。 

　　「來吧悟飯，我們處理得還不錯了，而且現在都沒有新的火焰冒出來，悟空一定找到了縱火的人！」 

　　悟飯嘆了口氣，轉頭望向後方：「你覺得他需要幫忙嗎？」 

　　克林頭樣回頭瞄了眼後搖搖頭：「如果他陷入困境我們會感應到的，再說，貝吉塔現在跟在他身邊呢，除去性格這點不談，他和悟空幾乎可以打敗所有敵人的。」 

　　悟飯點點頭之後加快了速度。 

　　「喂！」克林和悟飯被一個高大的男人在半空中攔截了去路：「原來就是你們這兩個廢物在撲滅我們的火啊！」 

　　「什……什麽？」悟飯微微轉過身，他們的身後又飛來了兩個人，一個是金髮的少女，一個是年長的男人。 

　　「我們可是費了很大的力氣才把那些沒用的建築物燒起來的！」那個老男人怒吼著。 

　　「你們到底是誰？！」克林質問道。 

　　「我們是忠僕，這一切都是爲了完成多米諾大人下的命令。」金髮女孩回答，隨後嘟起了嘴巴：「但是你們妨礙到我們了，現在我們得先處理你們兩個才行。」 

　　「喔，天啊，我還真不喜歡你的提議……」克林和悟飯飛得靠近了些，兩個人背對著背抵擋那群「忠僕」的攻擊。 

　　──這些人看起來就像是街上的路人啊……爲什麽他們會飛呢？ 

　　克林躲過高個子職員的兩次出拳，回身踢出一腳，在他身後，悟飯正和老男人互相攻防，而剩下的金髮女孩則是飛在高處凝視著他們。這種情勢讓克林有相當不好的預感。 

＊ 

　　「哈啊啊啊啊啊！」悟空和貝吉塔用氣功炮合力轟暈了其中一個人，高個子的男人這才轉頭看向另外兩個傢伙，試圖逼問出答案。 

　　「誰是多米諾？！」 

　　「他是我們的主人！」那兩個黑髮雙胞胎同時回答，惹得悟空煩躁地低吼了聲。 

　　「他在哪裡？他到底想要什麽？」 

　　「他就在這裡，他想要製造死亡。」雙胞胎在一次發動了攻擊，在兩個賽亞人的周遭不斷周旋，逼迫他們背靠著被貼在一起，接著，兩名純血賽亞人同時發射出氣功炮，只是這一次被敵人給閃過了，只在空中留下一道鮮明的殘影，很快的，剛剛那個被擊昏的男人又飛了回來，重新加入戰局。 

　　「我們沒時間做這種事，卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔怒吼著。 

　　「我知道！」悟空連連躲過對方的拳頭，將其中一個雙胞胎打上半空中：「但是我不想真的傷害他們，他們看起來只是普通人，說不定那個叫多米諾的有控制心靈的能力。」 

　　「那你要怎麽解釋、」貝吉塔用能量彈將剩下的那個雙胞胎送回地面，側身躲過了瞄準得極差的踢擊回以一腳：「他們的能力？」 

　　悟空低吼著飛到敵人的下方，抓著他的腳將他扔到地面上自己的兄弟身邊，隨後飛回王子身後：「我不知道！」 

　　「那我們直接把這些傢伙轟飛就好了！搞不好他們是自願去服侍那個多米諾的！」 

　　「他們也可能不是啊！」 

　　「卡卡羅特！你再拖拖拉拉下去我們只會一輩子困在這裡而已！」貝吉塔一面說一面提起能量，毫不留情地將那三個男人轟飛，他們的身影以及快的速度打穿了數棟高樓，留下塵埃和石礫組成的軌跡。 

　　「貝吉塔！」 

　　「繼續搜查就對了，卡卡羅特，那些傢伙現在不會來打擾我們了。」 

 

＊ 

　　「喔、該死！」克林從被他撞出一個洞的牆面爬出來，試圖找到和他交手的西裝男和那個金髮女：「真是太好了，現在他們在──」 

　　回應他未完話語的是從背後襲來的能量彈，那炸得他向前飛去，幾乎半個身子都埋在倒塌的大樓裡。 

　　「克林叔叔！」悟飯扔下正在交手的敵人連忙往自己受傷的隊友那裡飛去。 

　　「你爲什麽就不能當個好孩子乖乖去死呢？！」金髮女孩惱怒地問著飛到了同伴身邊，三個人包圍了悟飯。 

　　「喝啊啊！」悟飯率先攻擊老男人，然而卻被背後襲來的攻擊給打落地面，墜落在頭昏眼花慢慢坐起身子的克林旁邊。 

　　小個子的男人眨了眨眼，注意到有三到閃著紅光的氣功波朝他們兩人飛來，他反射性地閉上眼瞼，準備迎接最糟糕的情况。 

　　「比克叔叔！」 

　　聽見悟飯的喊聲克林睜開一隻眼睛，一名高大、穿著披風，臉上帶著邪笑的那美克星人擋在他們身前，面對那三個忠僕滿臉怒火地從地上爬起來。很好，現在他們該去找悟空了。 

　　「嘿！我們去找悟空吧！」克林站起身子遺下飛到了高空中，身後跟著另外兩個Ｚ戰士。 

＊ 

　　「啊啊啊啊啊！」 

　　貝吉塔扔開了兩個抓住他手的男人，又一次提升了氣息惱火而挫敗地瞪著另一個看起來同樣凌亂的男人。 

　　「卡卡羅特！我才不在乎他們是不是普通人！如果再有人敢飛到我面前阻饒我，我一定會殺了他！」 

　　「貝吉塔！我們不能這麽做！」 

　　「我們必須這麽做！他們實在太多人了，我們才沒那個餘力顧及所有人的安全！」 

　　他們不過才飛行一小段距離就被五個人擋住了去路，這讓貝吉塔本來就稀少的耐心完全消磨殆盡了。 

　　「爸爸！」 

　　「悟空！」 

　　貝吉塔躲過另一人的攻擊飛到了地面上，看著比克、克林和悟飯往他們這裡趕來，身後還跟著三個貝吉塔很想直接殺死的三個寵物。 

　　「悟飯！克林！你們沒受傷吧？」悟空同樣飛回地面，順手用氣功彈打飛兩名敵人，暗暗希望這能讓他們失去意識。 

　　「悟空！這些傢伙是怎麽回事？」比克質問道，而悟空先是趴下躲過飛來的突襲之後才重新站直身子。 

　　「他說他們是『忠僕』，我想他們是被那個叫做多米諾的人洗腦了！」 

　　「多米諾就是那個許願的人嗎？」克林一面和悟飯聯手打暈金髮女一面提問，視線警界地打轉著尋找下一個對手。 

　　「我不知、」悟空從眼角餘光看見了朝他們襲來的紅色光炮，那完全不向剛才的人們使用的能量彈，他立刻就察覺到它含有多麽强大的能量，任何人被擊中都會受重傷的。 

　　他立刻順著攻擊的軌迹找到了它的目標──貝吉塔的後背。 

　　貝吉塔！ 

　　「貝吉塔！」悟空想也不想地衝了出去，一把抱著王子躲過遠方的偷襲，雙手緊緊地擁著對方，用自己的身體保護性地完全覆蓋住貝吉塔小上一號的身軀，即使兩個人一同摔上地面也不肯鬆手。 

　　兩人周遭的一切就此陷入寂靜，就好像這一場戰事突然中止了，貝吉塔過了幾秒才微微挪動身軀，推了推悟空的胸膛。 

　　「放開我，卡卡羅特。」 

　　但是悟空只是收緊了手臂，他的心臟仍然劇烈地跳動著，還沒完全從目睹偷襲的震驚中回神。 

　　「卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔警告性地低吼，這才讓高個子的賽亞人稍稍放鬆了懷抱。 

　　不遠處傳來的細小喀噠聲和接著落下的小石子讓兩名賽亞人同時綳緊了神經──有人正站在他們上方。 

　　「真感人啊，」一道有些熟悉的嗓音說：「如果是這種攻擊，你也願意爲他擋下來嗎，孫悟空？」 

　　悟空皺起了眉頭，卻仍然沒有轉身去看出聲者，自始自終保持著守護王子的姿勢，但即使如此，他仍能從貝吉塔的面部表情中觀察出來，在他身後的那個人一定就是對龍珠許願的男人。 

　　「你現在甚至不想面對我了嗎，孫悟空？真失禮啊。不過我想，那是因爲你已經被你懷裡的男人吸引全部的注意力了吧，我猜我不像他那麽有吸引力。」 

　　高個子男人因爲他的話微微綳緊肌肉，但是依然什麽也沒說，他擴散自己的感官探尋其他人的位置，悟飯、克林、比克都在附近，也許正聽著這個傢伙的話。 

　　「好吧，看來我只能想辦法做點什麽吸引你的注意力了，那個連結──啊，很好，這個終于吸引你了。」那人語帶訕笑地說著：「我想我可以告訴你一點點有關這個綁住你和你的……『朋友』的東西的事，你想聽嗎？」 

　　男人等待著他們的回應，在收到貝吉塔惱火的瞪視之後勾起了嘴角。 

　　「你這傢伙！到底要怎麽解開這個東西！」 

　　「解開？」多米諾垂下視線看向自己的指甲，漫不經心地觀察著：「恐怕這沒辦法解開了──除非你們又一次找到龍珠吧……但是我可不覺得你們有辦法這麽做，因爲到時候，我想你們已經死了。」 

　　貝吉塔稍微挪動了身子，悟空卻沒有任何反應，只是眯起眼朝王子投去遏止的眼神。 

　　「現在你們被迫綁在一起，要殺你們可是容易很多。」他轉動著眼珠再次凝視面前的兩名賽亞人：「這份願望連結的可不只是生理，連你們的靈魂都是綁在一起的，也就是如果你們其中一人死了，另一個人也會跟著死。當然了，爲了讓你們更痛苦一點，這十二呎的距離會隨時間越來越短……雖然我現在覺得也許你們不會介意這點了，畢竟你們看起來很適應這樣緊緊貼在一起。」 

　　聽著上方傳來的低笑聲，悟空綳緊下巴，總算是在貝吉塔的堅持下做了退讓，側身滾到一邊爲王子手裡聚集起來的能量讓出位置，他在多米諾講話的時候就在不斷聚氣了，只不過完全被悟空的身體和能量給遮掩。 

　　悟空一離開，貝吉塔便立刻釋放出手中的能量彈，直直地打在多米諾寫滿驚訝的臉上。 

　　他們的四周瞬間被爆炸揚起的烟霧與塵埃籠罩，趁著這個機會兩人連忙起身，擺好了備戰姿態。 

　　「給我滾出來！混帳！」貝吉塔怒吼著打算再送上一枚氣彈，卻被身後突然襲來的衝擊力給壓在地上，悟空也是。 

　　他們奮力地掙扎著想掙脫多米諾人海般的僕人們的壓制。 

　　「悟空！」 

　　「爸爸！」 

　　塵埃消散之後，周遭的景象終于變得清晰，被貝吉塔轟擊的位置一個人也沒有。 

　　「這行爲真是無禮啊，貝吉塔王子。」從他們的頭頂上傳來一聲低吼，但是被人潮給壓在地上的悟空什麽也看不見。 

　　「我想我該讓你們兩個稍微看看我的能力了……當然，除了怎麽得到大量僕人之外，好好享受吧，賽亞人。」 

　　悟空及時掙脫了壓在自己身上的人海，一道溢散著危險紅光的能量正朝他們的方向飛來。 

　　而在被擊中以前他的腦海裡只有一個念頭──他一定要保護貝吉塔！ 

　　怒吼著無法辨明的語句，悟空掙開最後幾個還巴著他不放的人，飛身擁抱住不遠處的賽亞王子，在兩人跌入人海之中時，還不忘用自己的身體完全覆蓋住貝吉塔。 

　　然後，眼前的一切全部變成了紅色。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章   

    

　　貝吉塔靜靜地坐在房間角落，看著比克、克林還有布馬小心翼翼地將渾身是傷的悟空安置在床上。   

　　興許是被夢魘折騰著，在地球長大的賽亞戰士虛弱地抽動著手臂，嘴裡是模糊不清的呻吟，聲音因為早些時候的吶喊而顯得沙啞。   

    

　　王子閉上了眼睛，他的腦中似乎還迴盪著高個子男人用身體護住他時痛苦的尖叫，一遍又一遍地在耳畔縈繞著和他緊繃的情緒糾纏在一起，隨他從悟空身上感受到的痛楚陣陣刺痛他的神經。   

　　幾乎是本能地，貝吉塔抬起雙手抱住了自己。   

    

　　那個笨蛋！為什麼他要自己承受所有的攻擊？！難道他真的想讓他們兩個死在一塊嗎？卡卡羅特也太誇張了，貝吉塔可是賽亞人！是菁英！是高傲的戰鬥民族的王子！又不是什麼需要保護的虛弱地球人！   

    

　　悟空又發出一聲破碎的呻吟，這讓貝吉塔立刻張開了雙眼看向對方，男人被密密麻麻的傷口和血跡所覆蓋，裸露在外頭的肌膚全是鮮紅色的燒傷痕跡，壞死的脆弱皮膚隨著他試圖移動的舉動而剝落。   

　　貝吉塔忍不住搓揉起自己的手臂，盡力去無視悟空傷口的疼痛，他自己身上的傷疤相形之下顯得蒼白而微小，這讓賽亞王子無法不為此感到愧疚，應該是他要承受這些傷痛的，他，貝吉塔，才是那個應該渾身灼傷躺在床上的人，而不是好端端地坐在另一張床上，身上不過是一點點的擦傷和不明顯的燙傷痕跡。   

    

　　「貝、貝吉塔……」悟空努力地用嘶啞的聲音擠出了這麼一個詞彙，讓貝吉塔微微抽動了眉頭，他一點都不想要這些，他不想要卡卡羅特的保護、他的關懷、他的憐憫，他不想要另一名賽亞人因為他而受傷，賽亞王子自己可以撐過那個攻擊的，他會受重傷，可是他也會活下來，卡卡羅特根本沒必要……   

    

　　「克林叔叔！」房間的門被撞開，悟空的大兒子氣喘吁吁地衝了進來：「我拿到、我拿到仙豆了！」   

    

　　在看見悟空被能量彈重傷之後這孩子便馬上趕往科琳那裡索要仙豆去了，他慌張地跑到克林身邊，將手裡的小袋子交給他，雙眼驚懼地凝視父親身上的傷口。   

    

　　貝吉塔一面搓揉手臂一面有些焦慮地盯著他們，只希望他們能快點處理好。   

    

　　「悟空！悟空！老兄，醒醒啊，你得把這個吃下去才行。」   

    

    

 **紅色。**  

 **整個世界都是紅色的，什麼也看不見，什麼也看不清，他沒辦法……為什麼他不能動？他現在在哪裡？發生什麼事了？**  

 **紅色。**  

 **他只記得紅色，紅色和……他必須、去保護……保護……要保護……貝吉塔！**  

 **貝吉塔呢？他受傷了嗎？他要找到他才行！**  

    

　　悟空掙扎著想坐起身子：「貝、貝吉塔？！」他的聲音沙啞又粗糙，喉嚨也又乾又痛，他剛剛有尖叫嗎？   

    

　　 **有手，有手正在試圖壓制他，走開！都走開！貝吉塔呢！**  

    

　　「悟空！悟空，他沒事的──你先把這個吃掉啊！」有某個東西被推到悟空的唇邊，可是被他推開了，仍然固執地想坐起來。   

    

　　「在哪裡……貝吉塔在哪裡？！」 **好痛……什麼也看不見、都是紅色……**  

    

　　又出現一隻手想箝制住他，他掙扎得更厲害了。   

    

　　「悟空，他沒事，他就在這裡、貝吉塔，該死的、跟他說些什麼啊！他得把這個吃掉！」   

    

　　一陣緊繃的沉寂之後響起了腳步聲：「把那東西給我！」   

    

　　悟空立刻停止了扭動，他認得那個聲音。   

    

　　「卡卡羅特！快點把這個鬼東西吃了我們才能離開這裡！」   

    

　　不管那些人究竟想讓他吃什麼，那個東西被粗魯地塞進了他的嘴裡，然後是一隻戴手套的手堵住了他的雙唇。   

    

　　「貝吉塔！你會嗆到他的！」   

    

　　「閉嘴，女人！妳到底希不希望他把這東西吃了？！」   

    

　　 **貝吉塔！他沒事……**  

    

　　悟空總算願意乖乖地配合，痛苦而緩慢地將嘴裡的東西咬碎之後吞進胃裡，幾秒鐘之後仙豆便發揮了效用，他張開了眼睛，環視著周遭的環境。   

　　仙豆的功效一如既往的神奇，時至今日貝吉塔仍忍不住為此驚嘆，他看著悟空在幾秒鐘之內完全恢復了原狀，刀傷癒合、鮮紅的肌膚變回健康的淺色，那些被燒灼得一片模糊的血肉也一併恢復了原狀，很快的，貝吉塔能感受到的疼痛就只剩下他自己身上的傷口了。   

    

　　「孫君，你沒事吧？」藍髮女人抓住了悟空的手臂，焦慮地盯著對方的臉看，好像這樣就能獲得解答似的。   

    

　　但那個男人只是眨了眨眼，腦袋重新正常運作之後立刻將注意力集中到賽亞王子的身上。   

    

　　釋然。   

    

　　這樣的情緒透過悟空的雙眼和連結沖刷著貝吉塔，他惱火地瞪了對方一眼，將還壓在悟空嘴上的手收了回來，指尖因為剛才的觸碰而微微發麻。   

    

　　「孫君？」布瑪再次喚了聲，高個子的男人這才將視線從貝吉塔身上轉向布瑪。   

    

　　「我沒事的，布瑪，發生什麼事了？我只記得那個能量彈飛過來……」   

    

　　布瑪、悟飯、克林三個人同時回答的聲音撞成一團意義不明的聲符，悟空忍不住笑了起來，舉起手示意他們先安靜下來之後指了指克林。   

    

　　矮個子的男人搓了搓頭上的短髮：「我們都看到了那個能量彈，它將那一整塊區域炸毀了，爆炸結束以後我們馬上飛過去找你……」克林遲疑地頓了頓，朝貝吉塔瞥去異樣的眼光：「你整個人護住了貝吉塔，自己承受了所有攻擊，看起來簡直糟透了……」   

    

　　悟空輕快地笑了幾聲：「我確實覺得糟透了。悟飯，」他伸出手揉了揉兒子的腦袋：「謝謝你那麼快就拿來了仙豆。」   

    

　　「你怎麼敢讓自己陷入那種處境？！」布瑪質問著，知道悟空沒事以後她的理智再次上線了：「『你們』明明知道在這種狀況下不能戰鬥的！」   

    

　　「布瑪！我們只是被綁在一起，又不是死掉了……」悟空的反駁完全被對方給無視。   

    

　　「克林告訴我多米諾說了什麼，如果你們之中任何一人出了什麼意外，你們兩個都會死的！你不該做這種蠢事的！知道這件事之後你們應該想辦法避戰而不是和對方打！」   

    

　　「我們沒有選擇，布瑪。」悟空抓了抓後腦：「我只是沒想到他那麼強。」   

    

　　在他們交談的同時貝吉塔又默默地回到了房間角落，在布瑪提到他們可能會死的時候，卡卡羅特的眼中閃過了某種情緒……他很快地瞄了貝吉塔一眼後又轉開視線，並沒有因此而停止嘴裡的回應。   

    

　　──如果其中一個人死了，另一個人也會死。   

    

　　難道貝吉塔搞錯了悟空保護他的目的嗎？賽亞王子握緊了放在腿上的手。難道他會這麼做就只是因為他自己想活下去？這並不是很像卡卡羅特的作風，除非……因為他死了之後就不能和多米諾對戰了？   

　　卡卡羅特之所以自己接下那個攻擊只是為了確保貝吉塔不會死，所以他才能夠和多米諾戰鬥？   

    

　　當然了，卡卡羅特那傢伙又怎麼會為了想保護他而去做這種蠢事呢？他根本不是因為在乎貝吉塔才這麼做的，他只是為了對於新挑戰的渴望而已。   

    

　　接著，一個簡單而可怕的事實狠狠地撞進貝吉塔的思維。   

    

　　 **悟空不覺得貝吉塔能夠活下來。**  

    

　　賽亞王子剛才居然為了那個傢伙擔心，他甚至還因為自己受到對方保護而覺得愧疚，然而，悟空會選擇用肉身擋住那個攻擊全是因為他覺得貝吉塔很「軟弱」。   

    

　　他……我……   

　　貝吉塔的內心瞬間空了一個大洞，空虛而冰冷，接著，憤怒的火焰立刻填補了那個空缺。軟弱？！他才不軟弱！他可是賽亞人的王子！是菁英！他一點也不軟弱！   

    

　　某個東西碎裂的聲響和緊接而來的寂靜讓貝吉塔回過神，他這才意識到自己不知道什麼時候一拳打穿了牆壁，喉間正發出陣陣低吼。   

    

　　都是你的錯，卡卡羅特！他憤然地抽回手，轉頭面向悟空，一小塊木板隨著他的動作掉落在地面上。   

    

　　「你聊完了沒，卡卡羅特？！」   

    

　　「我、呃……大概吧……」悟空不知所措地回應。   

    

　　「你哪裡也不准去！」布瑪到兩人之間：「如果多米諾在找你們怎麼辦？！」   

    

　　貝吉塔壓根不理會對方，只是轉過身往門外走。   

    

　　「貝吉塔！你不吃一顆仙豆嗎？」悟空坐在原地提問。   

    

　　但賽亞王子只是惱怒地低吼著：「我才不需要那種東西！」隨後，他頭也不回地大步離去，悟空想留在這裡就隨他去吧，他現在就要離開，管他有沒有那個連結。   

    

　　但他才剛感受到一點疼痛，悟便很快地出現在他身後減緩了痛楚，默默地跟著走出房間。   

    

　　「你們會不會覺得這種情況很奇怪？」看著空無一人的門口克林緩緩地開口。   

    

　　「奇怪？你是指我們把孫君弄到這裡之後就只有貝吉塔能夠讓他冷靜，還是貝吉塔打穿了牆壁？」布瑪回問著，語調裡帶了點嘲諷意味。   

    

　　「全部都是。」矮個子男人嚴肅地說，目光轉向比克和悟飯：「多米諾說的那些話也很奇怪。」   

    

　　悟飯有些不自在地挪了挪身子：「確實很奇怪。」   

    

　　「什麼？有什麼奇怪的？」布瑪的視線在三人身上打轉。   

    

　　「多米諾和他們說話的方式，」克林一字一句地慢慢說著，口吻混雜著遲疑：「就好像在諷刺、暗示某種事情一樣。」   

    

　　「某種事情是指什麼？」   

    

　　克林皺著眉深思了起來，腦海裡回放著先前聽到的對話。   

    

　　「他一直在暗示爸爸喜歡貝吉塔叔叔。」悟飯一面聳肩一面說，隨意地坐在床緣上。   

    

　　這反而讓布瑪不解了：「所以呢？誰都看得出來孫君喜歡貝吉塔啊。」   

    

　　「是媽媽喜歡爸爸的那種喜歡。」   

    

　　布瑪的嘴張成了Ｏ型：「怎麼可能。」   

    

　　「而且看起來也不像。」克林同意道。   

    

　　「那個叫多米諾的就是個瘋子。」布瑪冷哼著做出總結，轉頭往門口走：「來吧，大家，我們去吃點東西。」   

    

    

＊   

    

    

　　「貝吉塔？」   

    

　　悟空就這樣一路跟著賽亞王子在膠囊公司裡穿梭，左彎右拐的相當複雜，可是他還是認得這條路，所以當他們停在重力室前面時他一點都不訝異。   

    

　　「怎樣？！」貝吉塔惱火地回應，頭也不抬地面對著門鎖輸入密碼。   

    

　　「你在生我的氣。」悟空陳述著。   

    

　　賽亞王子沒有回答。   

    

　　貝吉塔看起來很緊繃，他和布瑪談話的途中就一直是這樣，而悟空完全不明白為什麼。   

　　他們倆人走進裡頭，猛然關上的房門嚇了悟空一跳，他微微停頓後才轉頭看著貝吉塔，簡直不敢相信在這種情況下他還要訓練，以貝吉塔的身體狀況來看他根本不該從事這種劇烈活動，他渾身是燒傷、擦傷和瘀血的痕跡，明顯地護著自己受傷的左手，腳也跛了，他明明需要吃仙豆的，為什麼要拒絕？   

    

　　「貝吉塔？」他試探性地呼喚著。   

    

　　「安靜，卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔轉過了身，他眼底張狂的憤怒和某種無法辨明的情緒讓悟空後退了半步：「給我安靜的乖乖坐好，我不想聽見你的聲音，也不想看見你的臉，我甚至根本不希望你在這裡！」   

    

　　悟空瞪大眼睛看著貝吉塔怒氣沖沖地打開了重力室的控制器，默默地坐在地板上。   

    

　　他做了什麼嗎？貝吉塔是因為他為他擋下多米諾的攻擊生氣嗎？悟空微微彎下腰，將臉頰貼在曲起的膝蓋上，雙手抱腿。他怎麼可能不那麼做呢，就算他知道貝吉塔會活下來，可是……那是他本能的行為。他必須要保護貝吉塔啊，尤其是在因為那個詛咒讓他們必須綁在一起的狀況下，王子的反應速度會比以前弱……   

    

　　比以前弱？悟空模糊地低吟著將臉埋進雙腿中，「弱小」是貝吉塔絕對無法容忍的事情，他終於明白，試圖保護貝吉塔這個行為在無意識中提起了這個禁忌的話題，現在，高傲的賽亞王子非得做些什麼來證明自己。   

　　他該怎麼挽回？悟空抬起視線看向王子，對方正拖著自己傷痕累累的身軀做暖身，他只能用他唯一知道的方法來嘗試彌補了。   

    

　　「貝吉塔，對不起。」   

    

    

    

　　賽亞王子面對著重力室的面板思考自己究竟應該輸入多少重力，他剛剛不應該大吼大叫的，他的憤怒導致了他的失控，而這只會更彰顯他的軟弱，他不允許！   

　　貝吉塔將重力設置為100G，雖然這種程度對他而言微不足道，可是考量到身體狀況的話這會是最合適的選擇，和悟空一樣，他在走來這裡的短短路途上就注意到自己身上的傷病沒有預想的那麼輕，儘管心情複雜他也只能勉強承認，要是他再把重力調高一點他很可能會臉朝地的倒在地上。他當然不會允許這種事發生，尤其是在卡卡羅特面前，他是來證明自己的能耐，而不是來自取其辱的。   

　　 **我才不軟弱！** 貝吉塔走到重力室中央開始了一連串的暖身，口頭禪似地在心底複述著同樣的語句。 **我才不軟弱！我可是賽亞人的王子！我才不會讓一個下級戰士這樣想！**    

　　過於用力地用傷腳支撐自己讓他微微踉蹌了下，但他只是忽略那陣疼痛繼續練習。   

    

　　 **我很強大，我身上流著王室的血液，我是高傲的戰士！是強大的戰士！**  

    

　　「貝吉塔，」   

    

　　 **我不是說了安靜嗎！**  

    

　　「對不起。」   

    

　　背對著悟空的貝吉塔立刻停止了動作，雙手垂在身側。   

　　這一句話就這麼僵在可以說是震耳欲聾的沉寂中，貝吉塔緩緩地握緊了拳頭。   

    

　　「我告訴過你安靜了，卡卡羅特！」   

    

　　王子嚴厲的口吻讓悟空瑟縮了下，可是他並沒有就這樣放棄：「我知道，我很抱歉，可是我……」悟空微微咬住舌尖，他不能就這麼直接提起那件事，這只會讓狀況更糟，他必須迂迴一點。   

　　「我、我很害怕……在那個能量彈飛過來的時候我很害怕，那時候已經來不及逃跑了，而我不知道你有沒有看到那個攻擊，用身體擋下來是我當時唯一想到的方法，我不希望你受傷。」悟空幾乎是掏心掏肺地承認自己的心情，他甚至不改抬頭看向貝吉塔，就害怕自己的歉意會像先前許許多多的經驗那樣被拒之門外。   

    

　　沉默。   

    

　　貝吉塔沉默著任由困惑沖刷他的全身。   

    

　　所以卡卡羅特再次證明了他的想法是錯誤的，他不認為貝吉塔很弱，也不是為了想要和多米諾對決，他只是想要保護自己的戰友。貝吉塔的肩膀緊繃著鼓起肌肉。   

　　卡卡羅特還是那個單純的笨蛋，他甚至為了這個誤會低聲下氣地希望貝吉塔原諒他。   

    

　　賽亞王王立刻覺得好多了。也許卡卡羅特確實……很擔心他？   

    

　　他放鬆了繃緊的肌肉。   

    

　　「卡卡羅特。」   

    

　　在賽亞王子的背後，悟空滿懷希望地抬起目光。   

    

　　「我不想練習了，站起來，我們走吧。」   

    

　　悟空的臉上立刻綻出愉快輕鬆的微笑，很快地站了起來：「好啊！喔，對了……貝吉塔？」   

    

　　賽亞王子關掉重力式的開關，轉頭瞪著悟空：「怎麼？」   

    

　　「你現在想吃仙豆了嗎？」他語帶期望地問。   

    

　　貝吉塔還是瞪著他，但悟空不受影響地拉開腰帶，從內襯裡拿出一顆小小的豆子給王子看。   

    

　　「看在我剛好有一顆的份上？」   

    

　　「隨便了！」貝吉塔怒斥著一把搶過對方手裡的仙豆，忽視兩人肌膚相觸時傳來的電擊刺痛，一口嚥下後轉頭向外走：「只要能讓你閉嘴就好。」   

   

＊  

   

　　「十一呎。」布瑪將目光從電腦上轉往身後的兩名賽亞人，宣告自己在王子的反對下實際測量出來的數據。  

   

　　「所以那傢伙說的是真的？！這個距離會越來越短？」貝吉塔質問著，而布瑪則是點了點頭。  

   

　　「而且疼痛的感覺也比以前強烈了。」悟空平靜地補充道。  

   

　　貝吉塔低吼了起來：「所以妳到底想出『任何』方法解決我們身上這該死的連結了沒有，女人？！」  

   

　　布瑪後頸的寒毛豎了起來，狠狠地瞪著眼前的男人：「不，我沒有！但是我早就試過各種方案了！我又不可能憑空想出一個解決方法！我甚至不知道這個連結到底連結到什麼程度！」  

   

　　「我們的氣都被綁在一起了笨女人，這很明顯！」  

   

　　「喔，很明顯？！那你倒是告訴我你們的氣從哪裡綁在一起的讓我看看啊！」  

   

　　貝吉塔憤怒地瞪著她。  

   

　　「果然沒辦法。」布馬高傲地雙手環胸：「現在，如果你不介意的話，我還有工作要做。」她怒視著兩名賽亞人，直到悟空有些疲憊地看了眼還在生氣的賽亞王子後轉身離去，迫使貝吉塔跟在他身後。  

   

　　該死的女人。她怎麼敢在他面前擺出那副高傲的姿態，他可是個王子！如果她不要浪費時間在這種只是為了讓自己看起來比較高貴的無意義爭執上，多去做一點研究，說不定她早就找到一個解決方法了，但那個女人當然不會這麼做了，她說不定還覺得自己的工作比這件事重要，說真的，她到底知不知道狀況有多危險？  

   

　　「安靜一點。」  

   

　　貝吉塔眨了眨眼，用看瘋子似的眼神凝視悟空：「什麼？」  

   

　　悟空停下了腳步面向貝吉塔，一手搓揉著太陽穴似乎在緩解疼痛：「你害我頭好痛。」他的聲音相當沉靜，和他剛才開口時那樣，低沉、小聲，但是清晰。  

   

　　這個下級笨蛋到底在說什麼？  

　　「離開那個女人之後我什麼都沒說，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔語調平板地道。  

   

　　悟空神情空白地看著他，仍然在揉著自己的鬢角：「你明明就一直在抱怨布瑪，你難道不能閉嘴嗎？」  

   

　　貝吉塔一瞬間不知道該如何回應。卡卡羅特居然聽見了他在路上「想」的事情，說不定過去這一個月都是這樣，所以他才會是這種態度，卡卡羅特從不會這樣和別人說話的，他根本不會要別人閉嘴，甚至也不會覺得其他人很吵。  

   

　　「我們能到安靜一點的方去嗎？」在緊繃的沉默中悟空終於開口道，貝吉塔默默地點頭，視線尖銳地刺在悟空身上。  

   

　　在高個子的男人帶他來到河邊時貝吉塔一點都不訝異，這反而落實了他覺得對方有心事的猜測。  

　　賽亞王子坐在河畔的岩石上，突然有些疑惑自己為什麼要在意這件事，那可是卡卡羅特，又不是什麼特別重要的人……那可是『那個』卡卡羅特啊。那傢伙壓根沒有煩躁的神經，但為什麼他會表現出這種……心情不好的樣子？  

   

　　他們倆人就這樣靜靜地坐著，貝吉塔沉默著觀察悟空，而悟空則是屈起雙膝靠在胸前，皺著眉凝視兩腳之間的草地。  

　　空氣中的氛圍相當緊繃，毫不訝異的，最後是貝吉塔受不了這種異常的情況，豎著寒毛對悟空怒斥出聲。  

   

　　「你到底怎麼回事？！」他瞪著悟空，嚇得對方從深思中回到現實。  

   

　　高個的賽亞戰士立刻將目光轉向貝吉塔，雙眼瞪得大大的，臉上顯露出後悔的神情：「對不起，貝吉塔，我剛剛不應該那樣說的。」  

   

　　賽亞王子瞇起了雙眼：「我不在乎，卡卡羅特，現在解釋你的行為。」  

   

　　但悟空只是微微搖頭後聳聳肩膀，方才那種煩躁的氛圍在一瞬間消失無蹤：「沒什麼啦，貝吉塔，嘿，你覺得琪琪會介意我們先獵點東西來吃嗎？」他一面說一面站起身子，對王子露出了微笑：「我好餓啊！」  

   

　　貝吉塔輕聲低吼著隨對方站了起來，他早就知道當悟空想要吃東西的時候是沒人能阻止他的，所以他根本不想嘗試去反抗。  

   

＊  

   

　　飲茶不耐煩地瞥了手錶一眼之後在撞上一台大卡車前及時把視線轉回路面上，勘勘閃過了對方。  

　　真是好險。如果他真的撞壞了他的新車飲茶可不知道該怎麼辦，他的貸款都還沒還完，甚至他的銀行經理都不想見他了。  

   

　　他瞄手錶的行為只造就了一件事（除了差點出車禍外），那就是，證明飲茶的約會已經遲到了非常非常久。  

   

　　他只希望自己約會的對象，瑟莉，不會太生氣，他只不過晚到了一點，大概只有……四十五分鐘吧。  

　　早知道他應該買一些花和巧克力的，巧克力通常能讓對方心情好起來……  

　　不過現在已經有點太遲了。  

　　當飲茶終於停下車時他已經遲到了一小時了，儘管他以最快的速度狂飆而來，一路上差點撞到一台休旅車、郵筒和兩個行人，還是免不了嚴重遲到的命運，瑟莉一定會氣炸的。  

   

　　他想的沒有錯。  

   

　　瑟莉，那個身材嬌小的金髮女郎穿著粉紅和淺黃搭配的短裙以及合適的高跟鞋，相當不耐地雙手抱胸，鞋尖不斷地點著地板，臉上的神情簡直像要殺人一樣，飲茶覺得自己可能沒辦法活下來了。  

   

　　「你遲到了！」飲茶一踏出車門就收到了瑟莉的怒吼。  

   

　　他緊張地乾笑著：「我知道，瑟莉，我很抱歉，我離開得太晚了，路上又有點塞車。」  

   

　　「離開『哪裡』？」  

   

　　「喔，我只是去，呃……拜訪一個朋友，他們家有點遠，在、呃……離都市很遠的地方。」他說的是實話，他早上先去了龜仙人的小島上和克林敘舊，一不注意就待了太久的時間，只能匆忙地飛回家換裝打扮之後再飆車到這裡來。  

   

　　瑟莉瞪著飲茶好一會後才放鬆了表情，一把勾住他的手臂蹭進男人的懷中：「所以我們今天要去哪裡？你說過要帶我去吃晚餐的，對吧？」  

   

　　「呃……」瑟莉突然轉變的態度讓飲茶有點反應不過來：「呃……是啊，我說過。」  

   

　　「那我們快走吧！去瑪杜克斯吃飯！」  

   

　　「瑪、瑪杜克斯？」飲茶失聲大喊，引來了路人的注目：「我、可是……可是那是、」  

   

　　瑟莉握著他的手收緊了些，臉上的表情也變得有些冰冷：「你讓我站在這裡乾等一小時之後還想拒絕我嗎？」  

   

　　飲茶在心底哀號一聲後做出讓步：「不，當然不會，我們走吧。」他懷著沉重的心情向前走，很想知道自己該怎麼跟他的信貸公司解釋，他居然帶他的女朋友到全城最貴的餐廳吃飯。  

   

　　最後，在兩人在那價格高昂得驚人的餐廳用完餐之後，他甚至還買了束花送給了瑟莉，原先只是瑟莉提議到街上走走的，只不過在經過一家花店時瑟莉便堅持要飲茶買一束花送他，他充滿悔恨的瞥了癟癟的錢包一眼之後還是付錢買了花束，金髮女郎很開心地笑著，在飲茶的臉頰上落下一吻，雙頰上浮現淡淡的紅霞，飲茶這時候才鬆了口氣，知道對方已經完全原諒他遲到一小時的事情了。兩人之後走到一座相當安靜而隱密的公園裡，只有街上的路燈穿透而來的模糊光線照亮其中的黑暗。  

   

　　「飲茶，我今天晚上過得很開心。」瑟莉輕聲說道，往男人的懷裡又靠近了一點，緊密地被對方攬在懷裡。  

   

　　「是啊……我也是。」飲茶一面說一面收緊手臂。  

   

　　「我很抱歉讓你在晚餐上花那麼多錢。」幾分鐘之後，瑟莉靜靜地說。  

   

　　飲茶輕聲笑了起來：「畢竟我遲到了嘛。」  

   

　　「那麼我希望你學到教訓了。」瑟莉抬起目光，直視著飲茶的眼眸裡閃爍著玩笑性的愉悅。  

   

　　她的雙眼真的很美，通常那雙眼睛是清澈的深藍色，但是，在路燈和月光的照耀下她的眼眸溢散著紫羅蘭色的光，在他意識到自己的行為之前，飲茶停下了腳步將瑟莉轉過身面對自己，彎下腰來擄獲了對方的唇瓣，那真是太美好了，瑟莉的唇很柔軟，不過遲疑了幾秒之後她便微微張開雙唇，讓兩人能吻得更深入些，飲茶將瑟莉完全擁入懷中，在這一瞬間完全不在乎自己剛才花了多少錢在晚餐上了，現在，他只在乎自己懷裡的女人和流竄著全身的那股情熱。  

   

　　然而，正當飲茶迷失在那個吻之中時，有人從他的身後悄悄靠近了兩人，在他能夠發現另一人的存在以前他便被直接打暈了，後頸灼燒般的痛楚迫使他進入無意識的黑暗之中。  

   

＊  

   

　　琪琪盡可能的在手上各拿著一個巨大袋子的情況下保持平衡，每前進一段路就必須稍微停下腳步重新在這重量下站穩身子，四年前她經歷過一堆事情迫使悟空去學開車之後，她好不容易才脫離每週進城採買大量時才和生活用品的苦海，然而多虧了那個把悟空和貝吉塔綁在一起的願望，她現在又得遭受這種折磨，那兩個男人為什麼不來幫忙真的是令人無法理解，對他們來說這點距離根本不算什麼，而且再說了，琪琪很肯定他們兩個知道怎麼購物。  

　　琪琪沉浸在唆使悟空和貝吉塔出來買東西而自己能待在家裡的幻想中，只是這個幻想才幾秒鐘就被現實給戳破，她完全能預見，只要吩咐這兩個人一起做事，就算只是購物，他們也能夠造成讓整個城市毀滅之類的災難，琪琪嘆了口氣，重新將袋子提高了點，繼續回家的漫長路途。  

   

　　「呃……不好意思？」  

   

　　琪琪訝異地回過頭，在她的身旁站著一名看起來正在慢跑的少女，她身上穿著寬鬆的藍黃配色運動服，正伸手挪開頭上的耳機。  

   

　　「妳還好嗎？」她說：「需不需要我幫忙？」  

   

　　琪琪懷疑地看著對方好一會後才嘆息了聲：「謝謝妳，可是我住得太遠了，離這裡要一個小時的路程呢。」  

   

　　「一個小時？！妳一定住在山裡面吧，妳確定妳不需要我幫忙嗎？我不介意的，走一個小時的路和慢跑一個小時都是很好的運動。」  

   

　　「這個……」  

   

　　「別擔心，」女孩走上前從琪琪手裡拿走了其中一個袋子，笑得很燦爛：「我不會偷妳的東西的，我在家裡想吃什麼都有呢，就算我說我想要整個超級市場也可以。」  

   

　　琪琪愣愣地看著她：「整個超級市場？！」  

   

　　「是啊！」女孩跨步沿著路向前走去：「不管我想要什麼爸爸都會買給我，超級市場對他來說算不了什麼啦。」  

   

　　「所以……妳家很有富有？」琪琪一面質問一面快步跟上對方。  

   

　　「喔，我不會說是富有啦……」她回頭對著琪琪笑了下：「只是……很舒適。」  

   

　　「舒適？」她忍不住上下打量起眼前的女孩，她身上穿的都是名貴的牌子，說話的方式也像是有錢人：「妳家有幾間房間呢？」  

   

　　「房間？」女孩露出有些困惑的表情：「我不確定欸，妳是指哪間房子？我們現在在西都的度假小屋大概有二十間房間吧，可是我們的老家是在一座私人小島上，那間房子實在是太大了，我沒有數過到底有多少房間，雖然我小時候很常到處亂逛，我也不能確定確切的數字。」  

   

　　聽著少女的解釋琪琪不免張大了嘴巴，但很快的她便揚起微笑，朝對方伸出手：「我是琪琪。」  

   

　　女孩瞬間紅了臉：「抱歉，我應該介紹一下自己的，我的名字是迪潔。」  

   

　　兩人友好的握了握手之後繼續往包子山前進，這一次琪琪勉強認同，悟空不來幫忙沒有那麼糟糕，就這一次。  

   

＊  

   

　　貝吉塔慵懶地靠在石面上，雙腳交疊著伸展在前，十一呎外，悟空則是盤腿而坐，專注地盯著前方。  

　　在他們倆人面前，三歲的悟天正和四歲的特蘭克斯對戰著，超賽化金色的氣息相互碰撞、纏繞，兩個孩子謹慎地繞著圈飛行，試圖找到合適的機會出手。  

　　在他們的左手邊遠一點的地方，悟飯同樣漂浮在半空中凝視著兩人，同樣在找尋適切的機會──最出人意料的時機、最凌厲而猝不及防的攻擊。  

   

　　三個人的周旋讓貝吉塔感到相當無趣，他甚至差點睡著了，唯一讓他保持清醒的原因是每隔一陣子，只要孩子們的戰況稍微有些變化他就能從卡卡羅特身上體察到亢奮的情緒。  

　　又是一陣緊繃的興奮感，貝吉塔放棄地張開眼睛，眨著眼適應戶外明亮的光線，他瞄了眼上頭的戰況，對他而言那不是什麼值得興奮的戰鬥，但是他很滿意特蘭克斯佔了上風。  

   

　　「卡卡羅特！你到到底還要坐在這裡浪費多少時間？我們應該要好好訓練，而不是傻坐著看那群小鬼玩！」  

   

　　悟空挪開了視線回頭看向貝吉塔：「但是這也很重要啊，如果狀況很糟的話我們會需要所有能戰鬥的人幫忙的，畢竟我們到時候可能幫不了太多。」  

   

　　「胡扯！如果你真的想訓練他們的話就該讓他們和『我們』對打！而不是讓這幾個小鬼互相對戰！」  

   

　　「我只是想先觀察他們會怎麼對付悟飯。」悟空不容拒絕地說著，再次將目光對準了三個孩子，現在悟飯也加入戰局了。  

   

　　貝吉塔咒罵著重新躺了回去，他們坐在這裡看三個小鬼對打的時候，多米諾那個混蛋可是在世界各地蒐集他的軍隊，甚至可能做出更糟糕的行為，他和卡卡羅特現在的狀況確實幫不了太多忙，但是這也是為什麼他們得盡快找到多米諾，而不是坐在這裡浪費時間。  

   

　　「我懂你的感覺，貝吉塔，」悟空突然開口，嚇了賽亞王子一跳：「可是這也很重要，除非多米諾覺得自己有勝算，不然他不會那麼輕易讓我們找到的，所以在此之前我們也只能盡可能準備好面對最糟的狀況。」  

   

　　貝吉塔皺起雙眉，那個混蛋又在讀他的思緒了！「滾出我的腦袋，卡卡羅特！」  

   

　　悟空蹙眉瞄了他一眼之後再次向上看去：「你在說什麼啊？」  

   

　　「不要再讀取我腦子裡想的東西了，笨蛋。」  

   

　　「我才沒有。」  

   

　　貝吉塔煩躁地低吼了起來，這個蠢蛋甚至沒發現自己在這麼做，他到底在想什麼？難道悟空以為貝吉塔突然開始願意和他分享自己的想法了嗎？照那個笨蛋的思維來看還真有可能，貝吉塔真不知道該怎麼向悟空解釋甚或是讓他停止這種行為。  

　　深深地蹙緊雙眉，貝吉塔雙手抱胸又一次閉上了眼睛，將自己和周遭的一切完全隔離開來。  

   

＊  

   

　　「真的很謝謝妳。」琪琪將最後一件雜物放進櫥櫃之後對迪潔微笑道。  

   

　　「不用客氣，琪琪。」迪潔靠在櫃子上跟著揚起嘴角，環視起周遭的環境：「這裡真的很舒適呢，感覺很安逸。」  

   

　　「謝謝。」琪琪禮貌地回應，有些不確定自己該不該為此驕傲。  

   

　　「我是說真的！」也許是看見她臉上的神情，迪潔清朗地笑道：「我還以為小房子都很狹窄擁擠的，可是其實感覺很舒服呢！我應該讓爸爸買一間給我。」  

   

　　「喔……妳想喝些茶嗎？」在幾秒鐘的靜默之後琪琪問，迪潔熱情地點點頭，隨後被突然敞開的大門驚得顫抖了下。  

   

　　「才沒──有呢！要不是悟飯出來幫你的話我早就贏了！」  

   

　　「可是我把你打到地面上的時候哥哥又不在你旁邊……」  

   

　　「……那是因為我那時候正在想辦法把頭髮從眼睛裡撥開，我差不多該剪頭髮了。」  

   

　　迪潔看著三個男孩吵吵鬧鬧地跑進房子裡四處亂竄，他們身後還跟著兩名男子，不過幾秒的時間琪琪便插著腰走到他們面前，雙眼像是要噴出火來。  

   

　　「我今天早上才打掃好房子的！出去！在你們洗好澡換好衣服之前不准進來！現在就出去！」  

   

　　「抱歉，琪琪。」其中一個比較高大的男人表情無辜地抓了抓造型狂野的頭髮，三個孩子很快遵照琪琪的命令衝出了房門，矮個子的男人跟在他們身後想走，卻在門口前停了下來。  

   

　　「動作快點，卡卡羅特。」  

   

　　「等一下嘛。嗨！」被稱作卡卡羅特的男人握了握迪潔的手，少女驚奇地看著對方，男人似乎已經用極其輕柔的力道在和她握手了，她還是能感覺到手上緊繃的握力：「我是悟空，他是貝吉塔，剛剛的孩子們從大到小分別是悟飯、特蘭克斯和悟天，妳是琪琪的朋友嗎？」  

   

　　「呃……我是剛剛在路上遇到她的。」貝吉塔明明喊他卡卡羅特，可是他說自己是悟空，也許「卡卡羅特」是一種暱稱？  

   

　　「她幫我把東西搬回家裡。」琪琪有些不悅地說著，走進廚房裡準備燒水。  

   

　　「喔！那真的很謝謝妳了！」悟空笑著越過迪潔的肩膀看去：「妳們買了什麼？」  

   

　　「卡卡羅特！」  

   

　　「我只是想……好啦，我們應該去幫孩子們拿乾淨的衣服的，不然他們可能會在客人面前光溜溜地跑來跑去。」  

   

　　迪潔眨著眼目送那兩個男人一起走出門外，回頭凝視琪琪在廚房忙活的身影。這還真的是一個有點奇怪的家庭啊，三個孩子、兩個男人和一個女人，看起來怎麼都不太對勁，為什麼那個叫貝吉塔的要和悟空同進同出？幫小孩子拿衣服不需要兩個人的……迪潔突然露出了微笑，當然了！拿衣服不需要兩個人，除非他們是想單獨相處啊！  

　　所以這就是為什麼琪琪必須一個人去城裡買東西了，她可能是他們的幫傭之類的，太神奇了！那三個孩子和他們很像，也許他們偷偷去找了代理孕母之類的，這樣才能擁有屬於自己的孩子，真是浪漫！  

　　「哇喔！」  

   

　　琪琪停下泡茶的動作，小心地將茶杯放到桌面上：「哇喔？」  

   

　　「是啊！這個家庭真是太棒了！發生了這麼浪漫的事！妳一定很驕傲吧！」  

   

　　「我……很驕傲？大概吧……」琪琪再次顯得不確定起來，迪潔忍不住笑出了聲。  

   

　　「我猜這就是為什麼你們要住得這麼遠了，都市裡的那些人沒什麼包容心，所以你們才想遠離那裡！」  

   

　　「呃……是啊……你想要多少糖？」  

   

　　迪潔微笑著回答：「兩顆方糖，謝謝！我很高興今天能認識妳！可不是每個人都會遇到這樣的家庭的，伴侶那麼相愛真的很浪漫啊！有三個小孩呢！」  

   

　　琪琪從頭到尾都沒弄明白迪潔在說什麼，但是她確實發現了句尾的誤會：「不是的，特蘭克斯是貝吉塔的兒子。」  

   

　　「喔！可是他看起來只比悟天大一點點而已不是嗎？」迪潔一面接過對方地來的茶水一面問，兩名女性一起坐在餐桌前面。  

   

　　「是啊，只大他將近一歲。」  

   

　　她皺起了眉頭：「所以貝吉塔常到處玩玩嗎？」  

  

　　剛喝下一口茶水的琪琪立刻嗆了口氣，茫然地看著迪潔：「呃……大概吧，我猜可能是？」  

   

　　「可是你們看起來待在一起這麼久了！雖然看起來大家相處得很好，這樣還是很過分啊！」  

   

　　琪琪這下子真的一點也不明白迪潔在說什麼了，她正打算讓對方好好解釋時悟空和貝吉塔便走了進來，在迪潔眼中，貝吉塔看起來相當的不滿，甚至還投給她不屑的眼神。 **看起來某人因為有客人在的關係得不到任何甜頭喔。** 迪潔勾著嘴角轉正身子背對他們。 **活該，誰叫你要對伴侶不忠。**   

   

　　「我們要出門囉，琪琪。掰掰，呃……」  

   

　　「我是迪潔。」她轉頭對著悟空露出微笑，完全忽視了一旁的貝吉塔：「以後我可以到這裡來拜訪嗎？我想見見琪琪。」  

   

　　悟空眨著眼聳了聳肩：「這要讓琪琪做決定吧。走吧，貝吉塔。」  

   

　　金髮女孩笑著望向琪琪：「可以嗎？」  

   

　　「當……當然啦，有個人能陪我聊天也不錯。」  

   

　　「太好了！」她燦爛地笑著啜飲起手上溫熱的茶水，神情相當滿足。  

   

＊  

   

　　飲茶慢慢地醒了過來，眨著眼試圖讓視線清晰一點，後腦杓傳來的疼痛讓他忍不住低吟了聲。  

　　他小心翼翼地試圖挪動肩膀伸展緊繃的肌肉，卻被那氣彈貫穿整條手臂般的尖銳痛楚給阻止了動作。  

　　他愕然地抬起頭，這才發現自己被人綁著手腕銬在牆上──為什麼？  

   

　　男人打量起四周的環境，他似乎被關在地牢裡了？搞什麼鬼！這年頭怎麼還會有地牢這種東西存在啊？  

　　他呻吟著用腳支撐住自己，有些慶幸他不是被綁著吊起來的，手上冒著鮮血的新傷讓他痛抽了口氣。  

　　他現在到底在哪裡？瑟莉呢？發生什麼事了？他只記得自己和瑟莉一起在公園散步，然後有人從背後狠狠地打了他。  

   

　　飲茶拉了拉手上的禁錮，想試試看這東西究竟有多牢固，然而才嘗試了一會就放棄了，他已經很久沒有練武，根本不可能輕輕鬆鬆掙脫，更何況，他幾乎可以肯定這東西被特別設計過，不會讓他輕易掙開的。  

   

　　還是回到第一個問題上來吧，他現在到底在哪？這個牢房看起來糟糕透頂，四面都是石牆，三面牆上有許多手銬鐵鍊，就只有一面牆上有扇門，而飲茶就被禁錮在正對著門的那面牆上。  

　　他收回打量的目光緊盯著眼前的門，從門的另一頭傳來了悶悶的喀啦聲，就好像有什麼沉重的東西正被挪開，然後，整扇門便被推了開來。  

   

　　「啊，看來你終於醒了。」一名穿著紫黑色寬鬆衣物的男人輕巧地走進牢房，厚重的門在他身後緩緩關上。  

   

　　飲茶瞇著雙眼凝視對方，他有著一頭及肩的金色長髮，在地牢昏暗的燈光下那雙黑色的眼眸看起來溢散著紫羅蘭色的光，更重要的是，他的左半臉是紅色的，看起來像是嚴重曬傷……或者是被人用氣彈突襲過卻還沒有痊癒。  

   

　　「多米諾。」在飲茶阻止自己之前便低吼出聲，金髮男人為此勾起淡淡的笑容。  

   

　　「看來我不需要自我介紹了。看來你對於觀察別人的身分相當有一套……又或者是你的朋友很詳細地描述了我的長相。我想，大概是後者比較正確吧。」  

   

　　「混蛋！」飲茶忽略了對方居高臨下的口吻，勉強從牆面上前傾身子：「你到底想幹什麼？你把瑟莉怎麼了？！」  

   

　　多米諾饒有興致地抬起右眉：「瑟莉很安全──她成功完成了任務，我沒有理由傷害她，至於為什麼你會在這裡……因為我需要一個更親近賽亞人的眼線，所以我想招募你。」  

   

　　飲茶倒回牆面上。瑟莉……是他的僕人？怎麼、這怎麼可能呢！早在這個傢伙出現以前他就已經在和瑟莉約會了！然後這個蠢蛋居然還想讓飲茶幫他工作？不可能！他是絕對不會背叛悟空的！  

   

　　「我死都不可能幫你做事！」  

   

　　多米諾有些訝異地看著他：「抱歉，看來我的表現讓你誤以為你有拒絕的權利了。」他向前走了幾步，縮短了兩人之間的間距，伸出手拉起對方的衣物，指尖停在飲茶的後背：「你不能拒絕。」  

   

　　他努力地試圖掙脫多米諾的觸碰，然而手腕上的束縛卻將他困在牆面上，多米諾最後的字句緩緩地沉入飲茶的腦袋，震耳欲聾地遍遍回響，他覺得自己要被輾碎了，呼吸變得急促、身上疼得要命，他閉上眼睛試圖讓自己專注一點，卻只感覺到世界崩塌遠去，而他正無盡地墜落……  

   

　　多米諾扭著嘴角露出滿足的笑意，他重新拉開與受害者的距離，收回了自己的手。  

   

　　「站起來，報上你的名字。」他沉靜地命令道。  

   

　　飲茶癱軟在地上幾秒之後慢慢地張開眼睛站起身，黑色的眼睛一瞬間閃過了紫羅蘭色的光芒之後又恢復了正常：「我的……名字？」  

   

　　多米諾等待著，一手撥開覆蓋住視線的金色髮絲。  

   

　　「我是……飲茶，是多米諾的忠僕。」  

  


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 

  

　　「啊啊啊啊啊！」 

  

　　飲茶猛然從床上坐了起來，雙眼因爲恐懼而睜大，像是抓著救命稻草似地緊緊地攢著身上的毯子。 

　　溫柔和煦的清晨陽光透過他面對的窗戶輕巧地灑落，在墻面和地板上留下一片晨光，這房間裏，他的房間裏一點聲音也沒有，就只有外頭細碎的鳥叫蟲鳴和他急促的呼吸聲迴蕩在這寂靜中。 

  

　　 **怎麼……什麼？**  

　　飲茶環視著周遭一片祥和的景象，掙扎著試圖讓吐息恢復平靜。那是一場夢？但那看起來這麼真實，他幾乎可以感覺到多米諾的手貼在他後腰上的觸感，甚至是銬在他腕上鐐銬。 

　　他立刻舉起手臂，然而他的雙腕上一點痕迹也沒有，沒有血痕沒有傷疤，所以那就只是一個夢……可是那一切太現實了，感覺是那麽── 

  

　　「啊啊啊啊啊──！」飲茶又一次驚魂未定地尖叫出聲，整個人從床上跳了起來，死死地瞪著房間角落突然作響的電話。 

　　幾秒鐘之後他才意識到這響亮的鈴聲正是他被吵醒的原因，在第三聲鈴響之後他搖搖晃晃地走到電話旁邊，拿起聽筒貼上耳邊。 

  

　　「哈囉？」他試探性地道。 

  

　　『飲茶？！』他很快地就辨認出來電話另一頭擔憂的嗓音屬于誰。 

  

　　「瑟莉？」 

  

　　『飲茶！你到底在哪裡？！我花了大半個晚上等你來接我欸！發生什麼事了嗎？』 

  

　　「什麼？接妳……？我爲什麽……」飲茶的聲音漸漸轉弱，當然了！昨天他應該去接瑟莉約會的，但是他不但沒有這麽做，還在自己的床上昏睡著和噩夢糾纏，男人愧疚地低下頭，注意到自己身上淩亂的服裝，他八成是見完克林回家換衣服的途中睡著了。 

  

　　「呃……瑟莉，我很抱歉，我……我好像不小心睡著了。」 

  

　　『什麼？！你睡著了？！你就爲了這種原因讓我一個人在外面站了整整兩個小時？！』 

  

　　「瑟莉，真的很對不起，那是個意外，我想我昨天回家之後實在太累了。」 

  

　　『太、累、了？！你因爲太累了不能來接我？！』瑟莉的聲音已經高亢到相當危險的程度了，飲茶只能將聽筒給拿得遠一些。 

  

　　「瑟莉、瑟莉！我說了我很抱歉！我會補償妳的！我保證！」 

  

　　『你保證？保證？！』 

  

　　「對！」 

  

　　「很好！那你明天可以來載我去吃午餐，最好是非常奢華的那種！」 

  

　　飲茶有些不敢置信地看著電話，但在下一個瞬間完全明白要是拒絕會有多麼可怕的後果：「好的，瑟莉，我明天十一點去接你。」 

  

　　「好，你最好不要再忘記了！」 

  

　　「不會的，明天見。」 

  

　　「哼。」瑟莉冷哼一聲挂斷了通話。 

  

　　他嘆了口氣跟著挂上電話，然後被緊接著又一次響起的鈴聲嚇得顫抖了下。 

  

　　飲茶只好再次拿起話筒：「呃……哈囉？」 

  

　　『飲茶！嘿，我是克林，你今天想出門晃晃嗎？悟空說我們可以到各地的小城市找找看有沒有多米諾的線索……雖然這是貝吉塔提議的啦，不過悟空覺得這是個好主意，還問我可不可以幫忙，所以我想應該沒什麼關係。』 

  

　　「呃……」聽著克林一如往常的連珠炮開頭，飲茶眨了眨眼，隨後輕輕頷首，幷不在意對方根本看不到他的舉動：「當然啦，克林，等我稍微洗個澡換衣服之後就去。」 

  

　　『太好了！我會飛去你家，這樣應該可以給你足够的時間盥洗了，待會見！』然後電話便陷入了規律的嘟嘟聲。 

  

　　飲茶挂上話筒，等了幾秒確定沒人再打來之後才走進浴室，快速地洗澡更衣之後還稍微吃了點東西，趕在克林到來之前做好準備，而在兩人一起出發執行任務的時候他便已經完全遺忘今天早上的那個怪夢了。 

  

  

＊ 

  

  

　　「你說『到處』是什麼意思？」 

  

　　悟空坐在布瑪家的沙發上，雙脚橫跨上咖啡桌，在他的對面，克林滿臉嚴肅地坐在扶手邊緣，神情帶著些許不安。 

  

　　「我和飲茶一起到附近的小城市看過了，到處都有人口失踪的案件，認識那些失踪者的人都說在他們完全消失以前都表現得很奇怪。」 

  

　　「你們覺得是多米諾幹的嗎？」悟空咬著拇指，視綫聚焦在地板上。 

  

　　「這很有可能，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔淡淡地說，他正靠在悟空身後的牆壁上，視線緊盯著窗外：「如果他能够對大規模的人使用他那個催眠把戲的話，他很可能正在募集軍隊。」 

  

　　「無辜民眾組成的軍隊。」悟空苦澀地低喃著。 

　　我們不能傷害他們，那些人是無辜── **他會害死我們的。**  

 

悟空眨了眨眼側身向後看去，賽亞王子剛剛正在怒瞪著他，但是看到悟空轉過身後就立刻別開了目光。 

  

　　「我才不會呢，貝吉塔。」 

  

　　另一名賽亞人猛地轉回視綫，雙眼燃燒著狠毒的怒火。 

　　 **─滾出、我的、腦袋！─**  

 

悟空瞪大了眼睛。他的嘴巴沒有動，悟空明明就聽見了貝吉塔的聲音，可是他的嘴巴根本沒有動。 

  

　　「哈囉！地球呼叫悟空！」 

  

　　悟空轉正身子，這才發現克林一臉微妙地看著他和貝吉塔。 

  

　　「你覺得我們該做什麼？」 

  

　　「做什麼？」貝吉塔譏諷地朝矮個子男人的方向冷哼了聲：「很顯然，我們沒辦法一起去找多米諾送上歡迎餅乾了。」 

  

　　面對貝吉塔嘲諷的態度克林憤怒地瞪著對方：「我們不能就這樣放任多米諾抓走那些無辜民眾，我們該想辦法阻止他。」 

  

　　「喔，所以你知道那傢夥現在藏在哪裏？還是你知道他的下一個攻擊目標是哪裡？天啊，卡卡羅特，我想你的朋友對你隱瞞了很重要的消息呢。」 

  

　　克林的雙眉蹙得更緊了：「我們不能就這樣袖手旁觀啊！誰知道他的能力是怎麽運作的，我們緊張兮兮地坐在這裏的時候，說不定他已經把整個地球的人都變成他的軍隊了！」 

  

　　「我們別無選擇。」悟空尖銳的話語招來了克林驚詫的凝視：「克林，」他溫和地繼續說：「貝吉塔說的沒錯，我們根本不知道他躲在哪裏，也不知道他接下來打算做什麽，甚至自從上次交手之後我就再也感知不到他的能量了，即使我已經一直在搜索了還是找不到，既然現在我們找不到他，我們能做的也只有做好準備等待他現身。」 

  

　　「但是……」 

  

　　「克林。」悟空放下跨在桌面上的雙脚，兩手輕輕地搭在膝蓋上前傾身子：「我懂你的感覺，貝吉塔也是，如果我們知道有什麼方法可以把多米諾拽出來我們一定會這麽做的，但是現在我們能做的只有等待，然後盡可能地鍛鍊自己。」 

  

　　克林泄氣地垂下肩膀：「我想你說的沒錯，我只是爲那些失去家人的人感到難過而已，誰都不會希望這種事發生到自己身上的……」 

  

　　悟空臉上肅穆的表情融化成了玩鬧性的笑臉：「說到家人……１８號最近還好嗎？」 

  

　　克林的臉上立刻浮現兩輪紅暈，剛才的爭執和擔憂瞬間被淡忘了：「她還不錯，甚至可以說是很好吧，她才懷孕兩個月而已，肚子都還沒怎麽凸出來呢。」 

  

　　悟空溫暖地笑著：「你會是個好爸爸的！」 

  

　　克林紅著臉抓了抓後腦：「謝了，悟空。」說完，他站起身：「我差不多該回去了，１８號要我早點回家的。」 

  

　　悟空揮別兒時好友後全身癱軟地倒在沙發上，微微抬起下巴用眼角餘光看著貝吉塔：「你的嘴巴沒有動。」 

  

　　悟空的話語讓貝吉塔將目光從窗外收了回來：「什麼？」 

  

　　悟空保持著同樣的姿勢道：「剛才，你叫我滾出你的腦袋的時候你的嘴巴沒有動，你……」他頓了頓：「你剛剛是在『想』這句話嗎？」 

  

　　賽亞王子嘲諷地抬起右眉：「你還真是花了很久才意識到這件事啊。」 

  

　　悟空在沙發上翻了半圈，雙手環在椅背上直直地看著貝吉塔：「我進到你的心裏了？我一直在聽你的心聲？」 

  

　　貝吉塔微微抽動了下眉頭。 

　　 **─是啊。─**  

  

　　悟空張大了嘴巴完全挺直背脊：「你……你也能聽見我在想什麼嗎？」 

  

　　貝吉塔搖搖頭：「不能，我也不想這麼做。」他遲疑了一陣才不情不願地補充：「但是我可以感覺到你的情緒。」 

　　他臉上的表情簡直像是覺得承認這件事比這個能力本身還要糟糕似的。 

  

　　悟空滿臉震驚：「這真是太神奇了！太棒了！你覺得這是那個連結造成的嗎？你想想看，要是我們在戰場上運用這個一定會是無敵的組合的！」 

  

　　面對這個提議，貝吉塔凝著臉露出一副想用生鏽的茶匙掏挖出自己的心臟的表情。 

  

　　「什麼會讓你們在戰場上無敵啊？」門口突然傳來了聲音。 

  

　　悟空想也不想地在座位上轉身，對著布瑪揚起燦爛的笑容：「他可以感覺到我的情緒，然後我、」 

  

　　 **─笨蛋！閉嘴！─**  

  

　　悟空立刻停下語句，對這命令有些不解地眨了眨眼。 

  

　　「你們可以感覺到彼此的情緒？」布瑪緩緩地說著，好像正在品嘗這個資訊似的：「這是那個連結造成的嗎？喔，當然是了，太有趣了，我真好奇……」她收斂起聲音沉思了一陣子，然後，她突然向前跨了一步用盡全力甩了悟空一巴掌。 

  

　　「布！瑪！」悟空哀號著摀住發疼的臉頰：「妳為什麼要打我啊？！」 

  

　　「我就知道！」布瑪對著悟空受傷的表情開朗地笑了一會才回過神：「喔！對不起，孫君，」嘴上雖然這麼說，她臉上的笑意仍沒有淡去：「我只是想測試一個理論。」她指了指同樣在揉臉頰的貝吉塔。 

  

　　「貝吉塔也感覺到了？」 

  

　　貝吉塔惱火地瞪了兩人一眼之後猛然收回手：「這能證明什麼，女人？他因為你居然打他嚇了一大跳，我當然會感覺到了！」 

  

　　「沒錯！」布瑪笑得合不攏嘴：「所以這就是為什麼孫君被多米諾擊中的時候你表現得那麽奇怪的原因，你可以透過他的情緒感覺到他的痛覺！」 

  

　　貝吉塔怒瞪著她。 

　　悟空則是一臉困惑。 

  

　　布瑪勾著嘴角將雙手插在腰上：「我想要測試這個，這一定和怎麼解開這個聯結有很大的關係。」 

  

　　悟空滿臉狐疑地看著對方：「妳會用到針頭嗎？」 

  

　　「喔，孫君，當然不會了！」 

  

　　「別開玩笑了，女人！這只是那個連結的另一種副作用而已，就和那個距離限制一樣！測試它一點用處也沒有，如果妳真的能測試的話。」 

  

　　「什麼開玩笑？」布瑪質問著雙手抱胸：「我們都測試了距離限制了不是嗎？我們當然也可以測試這個！」 

  

　　「不，笨女人，妳不可以！妳唯一能做的就是戳他，」貝吉塔猛地撇頭點向悟空的位置：「然後看我有沒有感覺而已，而如果他對這件事沒有情緒反應的話我壓根不會有感覺，所以妳根本沒辦法測試。」 

  

　　布瑪一臉嚴肅地凝視著貝吉塔好一會兒才轉而將目光聚焦在悟空身上：「我真的需要測試這件事，孫君，我記得我以前在書上看過類似的研究。」 

  

　　「可是貝吉塔說、」 

  

　　「喔，『他』又知道什麽了？」布瑪對著賽亞王子的方向滿不在乎地揮揮手，轉身往門口走去：「我想先去找些資料，別亂跑喔，等等我會需要你們的。」 

  

　　門關上以後，悟空責怪性地瞪著貝吉塔：「你這樣想太過分了。」 

  

　　但對方就只是冷哼一聲轉頭看著窗外。 

  

　　「我是認真的！雖然她有時候有點自大，還喜歡使喚人，可是她也是好意啊。」 

  

　　「安靜，卡卡羅特。」 

　　「可是、」 

  

　　 **─安靜。─**  

  

　　悟空雖然閉上了嘴但仍然相當不滿地盯著貝吉塔，在尷尬的沉默中賽亞王子疲憊地抬起手揉了揉眉心。 

  

　　「你沒必要爲了這種事撅嘴。」 

  

　　「我才沒有噘嘴。」悟空反駁著。 

  

　　「你在鬧脾氣。」 

  

　　「才沒有。」 

  

　　貝吉塔瞪向悟空，但在他開口以前便被高個子的賽亞人打斷了。 

　　「你剛剛為什麼不讓我告訴布瑪這件事。」他質問道。 

  

　　貝吉塔的怒視變得更灼熱了：「那個女人就算知道這件事也不可能再研究出什麽有用的資訊了，她還有更重要的事情該做。」他再次將注意力轉回外頭：「再說了，我們不知道有沒有人在竊聽。」 

  

　　「竊聽？你是說有人在監視我們嗎？！」 

  

　　「多米諾能控制任何人，」貝吉塔一字一句緩慢地解釋：「人們被控制的時候會獲得一定程度的戰鬥力，但是他們的氣息感覺起來還是和普通人一樣，除非他們發動攻擊，我們沒辦法分辨誰已經被控制了，上一次我根本察覺不出他們的能量哪裡有異常，你呢？」 

  

　　悟空眨了眨眼：「我……我也沒辦法，我還沒想到這點……」 

  

　　 **─很顯然。─**  

  

　　「所以你不覺得布瑪知道這件事可以找出解决方法嗎？」 

　　「不覺得。」 

　　「可是有機會啊。」 

　　「不，不可能。」 

　　「你怎麼知道？」 

　　「這件事沒有關聯。」 

　　「可是你怎麼『知道』？」 

  

　　「卡卡羅特！你難道能從這能力身上找到除去殺了我們兩個之外的用途嗎？」 

  

　　「貝吉塔！」悟空抗議著：「那才不會呢！」 

  

　　但貝吉塔沒有說話。 

  

　　這一瞬間，悟空露出了愧疚的表情：「我想再跟你說一次對不起，上次我真的不該那樣說話的，我不知道我那時候怎麽了。」 

  

　　「我說滾出我的腦袋！」貝吉塔尖銳地斥責著。 

  

　　「對不起。」 

  

　　房間頓時陷入沉默。 

  

　　「所以……你覺得這個能力是某種對抗我們的東西嗎？」悟空試探性地問。 

  

　　王子聳聳肩：「我們應該這麼想。」 

  

　　「我們不能……利用它嗎？」 

  

　　「不，我們不能！」他不容拒絕地回應。 

  

　　「可是、」悟空睜大了雙眼想說服貝吉塔。 

  

　　較矮的賽亞人綳緊了下巴，扣在雙臂上的手指猛然縮緊，似乎正竭盡全力克制自己的聲音：「我們不能利用這個，這種『方便』的能力很可能是多米諾故意設置的，如果我們仰賴它，但是最後却發現多米諾也能透過連結聽到我們的思維就太危險了，他會完全知道我們的打算。」 

  

　　「喔……」 

　　又是一陣安靜。 

  

　　「那……等布瑪的時候我們該……」 

　　「我們應該直接離開，留在這裏一點意義也沒有。」 

　　「可是布瑪叫我們留下來。」 

　　「我們該去訓練！」 

　　「可是這也很重要啊！」 

  

　　貝吉塔緊咬著牙根向外看去。 

　　 **對這個下級笨蛋來說什麼事都很重要！**  

  

　　「等布瑪一下不會害死我們的，貝吉塔。」悟空說。 

  

　　賽亞王子煩悶地咕噥了聲。 

  

＊ 

  

　　「她可以直接說她不需要我們。」當天傍晚，貝吉塔惱火地低吼著隨悟空一起往包子山飛：「而不是讓我們白白地浪費那麼多可以訓練的時間在那邊空等！」 

  

　　「她不是故意的嘛，貝吉塔，」悟空一面說一面放慢速度來到王子身邊：「她只是有事情要忙。」 

  

　　貝吉塔不滿地低咕了幾聲。 

  

　　「我們現在可以訓練啦！」悟空先是歡快地笑著，隨後又皺起雙眉：「如果你想的話啦，現在已經有點晚了……」 

  

　　貝吉塔猛然停下飛行，轉身瞪著悟空：「我們就在這裡訓練，現在。」 

  

　　「這裡？」 

　　他點點頭。這裡相對西都而言已經算是罕無人煙，空間開放得讓他們活動，但也一定程度的狹窄能增加一點挑戰性，雖然不像重力室那麽好，但是也足够了。 

　　兩個男人下降至地面上，站在被巨石和雜草包圍的空間之中。 

  

　　「你確定嗎……？」悟空有些遲疑地開口：「我覺得我們應該先告訴琪琪我們會比較晚回去。」 

  

　　「那女人又不是你媽，卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔低吼著：「你不需要每天對她報備你接下來要做什麼、要去哪裡！」 

  

　　「是沒錯啦……」悟空讓右手穿過黑色的髮絲在後腦上揉了揉：「可是她很容易擔心，我不想讓她太緊張……」 

  

　　「她有什麼好擔心的！你是個賽亞人，你根本不需要爲了那種軟弱的地球人感情做任何事！」 

  

　　「可是我『就是』地球人啊！」 

  

　　貝吉塔憤怒地嘶吼了聲。卡卡羅特怎麼敢就這樣輕易地丟棄有關賽亞人的一切！這傢夥對他的種族難道就沒有一點點的尊敬嗎？完全不懂得尊重他的先祖，尊重那些為他開闢整個種族的人？他怎麽能就這樣無所謂地拋弃那些創造了他的一切？他 **怎麼能** 就這樣把自己當作是地球人？ 

  

　　「貝、貝吉塔？」 

  

　　貝吉塔能從另一個人身上感受到充斥全身的困惑和猶疑。 **他到底該怎麽讓這傢夥永遠滾出他的腦袋？** 他怒目瞪視著悟空，將對方心底傳來的情緒全部推到腦海角落盡可能無視，隨後擺出備戰架勢：「閉嘴，卡卡羅特。」 

  

　　「好、好吧。」 

  

　　天色漸漸地暗了下來，但是貝吉塔就是不肯收手，「訓練永遠不會太晚，你的敵人可不會因爲天色晚了就停止攻擊。」悟空記得貝吉塔曾經這麼說過，他是同意這個論點的……可是他現在真的很餓，而且感覺像是不斷被卡車衝撞一樣。 

  

　　他收回防禦的姿勢，對著貝吉塔露出最可憐的「我很餓我好想回家」的表情：「貝吉──塔！」 

  

　　「別哀哀叫了，卡卡羅特！」 

  

　　「可是貝吉──塔，我真的很餓。」 

  

　　「是啊，你老是覺得很餓。」 

  

　　悟空迅速地舉起手擋下接二連三的拳頭，注意到對方的力道减弱了許多，所以賽亞王子其實也很累了，他只是不願意承認也不願意停止訓練。 

  

　　「你不會餓嗎？琪琪一定已經煮好晚餐在等我們了。」 

  

　　貝吉塔煩躁地吼了聲。 

　　 **─這傢夥除了依賴那個女人之外就不能想點別的嗎？！─**  

  

　　悟空想也不想地做出反駁：「我才沒有依賴琪琪！啊……對不起，我不是故意要聽的……我知道我已經聽了、可是因爲那個聲音就在那裏，我只是……」 

  

　　「隨便你了！」貝吉塔斥責著打斷了悟空結結巴巴的解釋：「我不在乎，如果你不想訓練了那我們就回去！」 

  

　　「啊……好，好啊！可是……嗯……我真的沒有依賴琪琪。」 

  

＊ 

  

　　「已經有點晚了，他們不是應該回家了嗎？」迪潔有些焦慮地靠在厨房門口，擔憂地看著面無表情的琪琪。 

  

　　「他們想回來的時候就會回來，我確定！」她斥責著將湯杓摔進流理臺內。 

  

　　「可是琪琪……」 

  

　　「我們先吃晚餐吧。」她平板地說著，從橱櫃裏拿出餐盤：「可以請你幫我去叫一下悟飯和悟天嗎？」 

  

　　悟飯和悟天，不包括特蘭克斯。迪潔一整個下午都很想問這到底是怎麽回事，可是那男孩很有可能是和自己的生母在一起，如果直接問的話實在太沒禮貌了。 

　　她默默地點頭，穿過走道來到了敞開的房門前，悟飯和悟天正在裏頭念書。 

  

　　「嘿，各位？」 

  

　　悟天眨著眼抬起頭。 

  

　　「琪琪說可以準備吃晚餐了。」 

  

　　「耶！晚餐！」他立刻扔下手裏的筆，在鉛筆摔上桌面以前就已經直直地衝過迪潔身邊往飯廳跑了。 

  

　　悟飯反而是不慌不忙地站起身子。 

  

　　「他真有活力。」迪潔對著眼前十四歲的男孩笑道。 

  

　　悟飯回以淡淡的微笑：「這可能是家族遺傳吧，媽媽說悟天就和爸爸小時候一樣。」 

  

　　迪潔停下了脚步，茫然地站在厨房門口，相當困惑地擠出問句：「媽媽？」 

  

　　悟飯點點頭指了指琪琪，傾身坐在悟天身邊的空位上。 

  

　　迪潔不斷地眨眼：「琪琪是你的媽媽？！」 

  

　　悟飯和琪琪都用相當不解而訝异的表情看著他們的客人，而悟天此刻的注意力却完全在放在琪琪手裏那一大碗即將放上桌面的米飯上。 

  

　　「我當然是他的媽媽了。」過了一會，琪琪才開口：「我也是悟天的媽媽。」 

  

　　「可是、可是我以為……」一個可能性突然閃過她的腦海：「妳是代理孕母？」 

  

　　琪琪立刻爆發了：「我當然不是！妳怎麼會有這種蠢想法？」 

  

　　「可是我……我是說我以爲……因爲悟空和貝吉塔他們……」她凝視著面前兩張寫滿了不解的臉：「等等！那誰是你們的爸爸？悟空還是貝吉塔？」 

  

　　「當然是悟空了！」琪琪一面說，一面放下舉了半天的飯碗：「貝吉塔表現出來的行爲實在很讓人訝异他會有小孩，我真不知道布瑪爲什麽會爲他生孩子。」 

  

　　「喔……」 

  

　　琪琪繼續爲大家布置飯菜，而悟飯則是動也不動地看著迪潔。 

  

　　「你爲什麽會覺得爸爸和貝吉塔是我們的家長？」 

  

　　她紅了臉：「因爲他們看起很親昵啊……對我來說啦……」悟飯臉上的表情讓她的聲調逐漸轉弱。 

  

　　「很親暱？你是指他們常常待一起是嗎？」 

  

　　迪潔這才意識到自己一直站在厨房門口，她向前走了幾步坐上剩下的空位，咬住下唇思考著：「不……不只是這樣，他們相處的方式就像是兩個人屬於彼此，像戀人那樣。」 

  

　　突然敲在她面前的杯子嚇了她一大跳。 

  

　　「這真是太可笑了，第一，他們兩人都是男人，第二，我的悟空，我的『丈夫』，和貝吉塔一直都是彼此的勁敵。」琪琪用聲調示意著這個話題的終結，並換上較為輕快的口吻接著說：「可以請妳幫我分裝湯嗎？」 

  

　　迪潔脹紅著臉立刻站起身子幫另一位女人布置飯菜。她真的不明白，如果那兩個男人是長年的勁敵，為什麼他們要這樣一直黏在一起呢？ 

  

＊ 

  

　　他們一同走著。 

  

　　他們一起走過蔓生著野草的小山坡，而卡卡羅特像個四歲的孩子似地抬起目光凝視著閃爍星光的夜空。 

　　這個大笨蛋已經兩次因爲不專心走路而差點絆倒了，他漫游著天空的好奇心不斷地刺激著貝吉塔的情緒，麻癢的感覺在賽亞王子的肌膚底下不斷延伸，穿過手臂、穿過指尖──如果想停止這種感受，他也許只能把自己的整條手臂扯下來。 

  

　　貝吉塔覺得這實在很可笑，如果卡卡羅特想回去的話，他們爲什麽不能直接一點，用最快的速度趕回去？ 

　　但是不，卡卡羅特偏偏要用走的回去包子山，一路上還要一直盯著天空看，簡直就像是魚缸裏的孔雀魚。 

  

　　微風吹拂過貝吉塔火焰狀的髮絲，連帶著搖動了路旁的樹梢。 

  

　　「如果你看够了，我們能快點回去了嗎？！」最後他終于忍無可忍地怒吼出聲，嚇得另一人差點跳起來。 

  

　　「什麼？……喔，對不起，我沒發現我停下來了……」他放柔了聲調，緩慢而深切地吸了口氣，讓這塊他最愛的、從小生長的土地的氣息沁入心脾：「這裡很漂亮，對吧？」 

  

　　貝吉塔冷冷一哼：「樹葉，灰塵，晚風。我們到底可以走了沒？！」 

  

　　悟空眨著眼看向賽亞王子，對方正緊綳著肌肉雙手抱胸，慍怒的視綫聚焦在周遭的小山丘上。 

　　「你不喜歡戶外嗎？」 

  

　　「我不討厭戶外……」 

  

　　一股异樣的情緒擄獲了悟空的感官，包裹著氣息和觸感籠罩了他。 

　　很溫暖、很清新的微風正輕撫過湖面吹來，他的手指觸碰到了柔軟的草皮，那些生機勃勃的野草比他所觸碰過得還要更柔軟光滑，風再次拂來，空氣中既熟悉又陌生的氣味繭一般包覆著他。 

　　他視綫裏屬于包子山的夜景逐漸淡去，此刻他正在沐浴在耀眼的陽光中，那光芒是那麽燦爛，將他整個人都鍍上一層金黃，用溫暖的光爲他洗禮。 

　　他費了好幾秒才適應那奪目的光線，悟空看見了被光芒籠罩的天空，橘色和紅色相融在一起，將零散的白雲給染色，而在那之上，兩輪豔陽成對地發光發熱著。 

  

　　「……但我不想像這樣毫無意義地站著發呆！」 

  

　　悟空眨了眨眼，那副景象離去得就像來時一樣突然，轉瞬間便消失無蹤。 

　　他吐出不知何時屏住的氣息，等待眼睛再次適應眼前的黑暗，有那麽一瞬間包子山的夜晚對他來說實在太冷了些，本該溫和的暖風染上不該有的冷冽。 

  

　　「那是……」他遲疑了幾秒，最後還是將話說了出口：「那是貝吉塔惑星嗎？」 

  

　　貝吉塔瞬間僵直了身軀，整個人緊綳得仿佛動也不能動：「什麼？」 

  

　　「那個地方，有兩個太陽的那個地方，那是……是貝吉塔星嗎？」 

  

　　「我告訴過你滾出我的腦袋了。」貝吉塔的聲音聽起來相當虛薄，仿佛他正隔著一段很遠的距離對悟空說話，即使他此刻人就在這裏，一動也不動。 

  

　　但悟空却沒有注意到這點异常，他閉上了眼睛試圖再次回憶剛才看見的影像：「那裏看起來有點像那美剋星，但是還是不太一樣，我想那裏的水源幷沒有那麽豐富，甚至有兩個太陽呢……日落的時候一定會很美的，那真是個很棒的地方……」 

  

　　「是啊。」 

  

　　貝吉塔微弱的聲音讓悟空猛然睜開了雙眼，驕傲的賽亞王子依舊注視著附近的山丘，臉完全隱藏在夜色中，悟空幷不能看清他的表情，但即使如此，他也能猜測出對方臉上顯露的情緒，貝吉塔的聲音有那麽一瞬間聽起來相當迷茫……迷茫、孤獨，而且想家。 

  

　　「貝吉塔……」 

  

　　賽亞王子什麽也沒說，正當悟空以爲他沒有聽見的時候貝吉塔聳了聳肩：「該走了。」 

  

　　在貝吉塔能離開前悟空便上前抓住了他的手臂，對于對方警告性的嘶聲和掙扎，高個子的男人只是更加收緊手指。 

  

　　「我感到很抱歉，你知道、就是關於貝吉塔星的事情，我真希望我能看過、」 

  

　　「看過？！」貝吉塔越過肩膀投給悟空相當黑暗的瞪視，怒吼著讓心底沉積已久的情緒噴涌而出：「是啊，這完全就是你的做法，卡卡羅特，你出生在那裡，你的祖先出生在那裡，你的『整個種族』都他媽的在那裡爲生存而掙扎、爲生活而奮鬥、為尊嚴而戰！而你只是希望你『看過』？！」他猛然掙脫了悟空的箝制，雙手握緊成拳：「你怎麽可能爲了我的星球覺得抱歉？！不管你多希望自己看過貝吉塔星，你也從來沒有親眼見證過！你無視你的族群、你的歷史，然後理所當然地耍弄你從血液裡繼承而來的力量卻從來沒有想過那些能力是誰賜給你的！」 

　　注意到自己正不斷逼近悟空，貝吉塔停止了脚步，緩緩控制住自己的怒火：「別告訴我你覺得很『抱歉』，卡卡羅特，別告訴我你希望看過我的星球，那是空洞的謊言，你根本不是賽亞人，你沒有權利思念他們。」他靜靜地呢喃著。 

  

　　「貝、貝吉塔……可是我『真的』很抱歉，我……貝吉塔！」悟空匆匆忙忙地趕到賽亞王子身邊又一次抓住對方的手臂，無視於另一人狠拍過著他的手背帶來的疼痛，他拉著對方轉身面對自己：「貝吉塔……」 

　　男人眼底的神情讓悟空一時間忘了言語，那雙深邃的黑眸中有憤怒，但却不如他所想的那樣滿溢著充斥整雙眼睛，在那之中更多的是痛苦，受傷、寂寞和背叛糾纏在一起，悟空沒有想過會在驕傲的賽亞王子眼中看見這種情緒，在他記憶裏，貝吉塔永遠像他自己宣稱的那樣高傲而自負，他從不讓除此之外的情感出現在那張堅强的面具上，他是賽亞人的王子，纏繞著他的只能是憎恨和憤怒。 

　　但是，現在在悟空眼前，貝吉塔正顯露出他從未展現的情緒，這當然不是他自願的，那些塵封的感情一直堆積在心底，每天見證悟空是如何不在乎他的種族折磨著不斷累積，直到最後再也承受不住而爆發，這一切都是悟空的錯。 

　　貝吉塔的雙眼清澈地顯露出他心中所有的痛苦，像暴風一樣相互糾纏，那些情感，那些『疼痛』都是悟空造成的，是悟空親手造成的。 

  

　　悟空能說什麼？他能夠說些什麼去撫平他所看見的痛楚，去治癒他造成的傷口？悟空凝視著貝吉塔黑曜石般的雙眸，心底的情緒亂成一團，那深邃的黑色調似乎要將他整個人吸了進去，哀求著他說任何話，做任何事都好，只要他能够讓那些他親手劃下的傷疤愈合。順從著貝吉塔雙眸的吸引，悟空完全沒有意識到自己正不斷地貼近對方，直到他的唇瓣貼上了貝吉塔的，落下有些出人意料，却堅定的吻。 

　　溫暖。從兩人相接的唇瓣上竄起一片柔和的暖意，平時相互觸碰時那陣電擊般的刺痛此刻却只留下朦朧的發麻感，暖流順著血液流竄過悟空的全身，將那細細麻麻的感覺傳導至他身上的每一條神經中，這一切感覺如此正確，仿佛他終于在漫漫人生中意外却驚喜地找到了他心底遺失已久的一部份。 

  

　　但是那陣暖意却突然消失了，冷風填補了他懷裏溫暖的存在，緊接著便是銳利的痛楚侵蝕了他的感官。 

  

　　悟空困惑地眨著眼從地面上爬起身子，一手輕撫上正淌著血的嘴角緩緩地抬起視綫，他身旁的男人此刻看起來氣得快瘋了。 

  

　　貝吉塔深吸了好幾口氣才勉强從緊咬的牙根之中擠出聲音：「你他、媽、的以為自己在做什麼？！」


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 

 

　　三天。 

　　上一次貝吉塔和悟空說話已經是三天前的事情了，當時賽亞王子既憤怒又訝異地逼迫他最好給出一個合理的解釋。   
　　悟空很努力地想解釋自己的行為，他真的很努力了，但是就連他本人都不知道為什麼會那樣做，在他意識到自己的舉動以前事情就已經發生了，他當下唯一能給出的理由是「那感覺很正確」。 

　　聽到悟空迸出這麼一句解釋之後貝吉塔就再也不理他了，徒留下彷彿能僵持一輩子的困惑和緊繃給悟空一個人面對。 

　　高個子的賽亞人嘗試過道歉，但是他得到的回應永遠是石頭般堅冷的沉默，事實上，過去這三天不論誰試圖和貝吉塔搭話都會得到同樣的反應，賽亞王子現在拒絕和任何人對話，但至少他們還能獲得貝吉塔的冷眼，每次悟空想吸引他的注意力時都會被完全無視，就算他直接站在貝吉塔面前，對方的視線也會穿過他，把他當成空氣。 

　　這種情況已經維持了三天，而今天，他因為心底不知名的動力驅使，又開始新一輪的嘗試了。 

　　「貝吉塔！我到底要道歉多少次才行？！」 

　　沉默。貝吉塔靠著一顆巨石側坐著，顯然完全沉浸在手裡的書本上頭了，這一整個早上都是這樣，他就這麼坐著，閱讀手中的書。   
　　悟空真不明白他到底在看什麼，那本書的封面是純黑色的，沒有任何標題文字甚或是圖片，在他的記憶中他幾乎看過貝吉塔從事這麼……這麼祥和的休閒活動。 

　　王子表情平靜地面對書頁，墨黑的眼眸隨著上頭的字句微微轉動，似乎完全沒聽見悟空帶著挫敗的哀求，從他臉上的神情也看不出他到底讀進了什麼東西。   
　　悟空突然意識到也許自己的嘗試都太過消極了，過去這幾天他只有努力地和貝吉塔說話，冀望對方能有所回應，頂多就是擋住賽亞王子的去路，然而貝吉塔顯然非常擅長完全隔絕悟空的聲音，哪怕悟空就站在他面前說話。   
　　悟空下定了決心，被無視整整三天已經夠了，他一定要得到貝吉塔的注意力，現在就要。 

　　壯膽性地深吸了口氣，悟空單手撐著鬆軟的草地微微前傾身子，一把搶走了貝吉塔手裡的書，惹得對方猛然抬頭瞪向他。 

── 

　　貝吉塔到現在都還能感覺到。 

　　當卡卡羅特的唇瓣貼上他時帶來的溫潤暖意引信似地點燃他的每一條神經，直到現在，那種感覺仍未消散。   
　　過去三天，貝吉塔控制著自己維持那石頭般頑固又憤怒的沉默，不論那個下級笨蛋露出怎樣可憐的神情焦慮地哀求他原諒都不為所動。 

　　每次看到他的臉，貝吉塔都會想起那雙貼上自己的溫暖唇瓣，然後又一次嚐到那讓人發麻的暖意流竄過全身的感受，溫暖著他，卻也嘲笑著他。   
　　他不敢相信那個大白癡竟然會讓他這個賽亞王子必須忍受這種無意義的情緒，他壓根不想體會這種感情，尤其是這一切還是因悟空而起。 

　　貝吉塔真的恨透了他，恨得發疼。 

　　卡卡羅特又再看著他了，雙眼帶著哀傷直直地望著貝吉塔，又一次企求他的原諒。   
　　他到底要忍受這傢伙煩人的哀號多久卡卡羅特才會明白自己根本不願意跟他說話？ 

　　「貝吉塔！我到底要道歉多少次才行？！」 

　　賽亞王子只是盯著書面。 

　　卡卡羅特真的打算奪走他珍視的一切是不是？他已經奪走他的生命，他的驕傲，而現在他連他僅有的自尊都想奪取，貝吉塔才不會放任他這麼做！他已經沒有多少東西可以失去了。   
　　和卡卡羅特待在一起是因為他別無選擇，而他寧願死也不要原諒那傢伙。 

　　他讀完了書頁上剩餘的文字，抬手正打算翻頁時卻發現那本書突然從視線裡消失了。賽亞王子猛然轉移目光，視線如匕首般銳利的刺向膽敢拿走他的東西的男人。 

── 

　　接收到如此尖銳的瞪視悟空噎了口氣，可是仍然緊抓著那本黑漆漆的書不放。 

　　「貝吉塔，」在那狠毒的怒視下他的聲音稍微顫抖了一會：「我們需要把事情談開，你不能這樣一直無視我！」 

　　貝吉塔仍然一個字也不肯說，深邃的黑眸瞬也不瞬地盯著他，悟空把這當作是好現象，至少賽亞王子願意聽他說話了，他現在只要說出超完美又漂亮的話讓貝吉塔立刻原諒他，他們就可以遺忘之前發生的事情。 

　　然而他的腦袋卻陷入一片空白。 

　　「我……呃……我是說、你……那個……」他說的結結巴巴的，悟空一向不擅長說什麼漂亮話，而賽亞王子的怒瞪又是那麼讓人緊張：「我真的覺得、呃……」 

　　當貝吉塔突然靠過來時悟空反射性地後仰，對方前傾著用一手支撐住自己，看起來就像在潛行一樣，保持著直視悟空的淡漠神情──然後一把抽回了悟空手裡的書。 

　　悟空簡直不敢相信，貝吉塔居然就這樣把書拿回去繼續看了，好像他剛剛根本沒有被悟空打斷一樣。   
　　突然升起的慍怒讓他衝動的又一次搶走貝吉塔的書，在他能反應以前站了起來。 

　　「你可不可以不要這樣了？！」他質問著，無視於貝吉塔那滿溢著憤怒的視線：「我知道我做了一件蠢事，貝吉塔，可是你不能無視我一輩子，我……我很抱歉，你也『知道』我很抱歉，你就不能原諒我嗎？」 

　　貝吉塔還是不肯說話，目光也沒有任何飄移，悟空嘆了口氣，只好說出唯一能讓貝吉塔動搖的事情。 

　　「這樣下去我們沒辦法打敗多米諾的。」 

　　貝吉塔低吼了起來，那陣吼聲深深地埋在王子的喉間，比起用聽的，悟空更像是感覺到他在低吼，但是這是三天以來貝吉塔給他的唯一反應了，他只能繼續嘗試。 

　　「如果沒有連結的話也許我們還能分開來打敗他，可是有這個東西在我們身上，我們必須一起戰鬥，不這麼做我們會死得很難看，所以你能不能接受我的道歉，忘掉之前發生的事情然後像以前那樣相處？」 

　　在悟空解釋的同時貝吉塔停止了低吼，眼底灼熱的憤怒也變成了一片空白，隨後他慢慢站起身，直視著面前的高個子男人。 

　　「雖然我很不想承認，卡卡羅特，」他緩緩地開了口：「可是你說的沒錯。」 

　　貝吉塔得眉頭微微抽動了下，接著悟空便發現自己像三天前那樣被狠狠打了一拳，四叉八仰地倒在地上。 

　　「我原諒你了。」貝吉塔嘀咕著撿起被悟空弄掉的書本，再一次坐回岩石邊的老位子上繼續讀書。 

　　悟空眨了眨眼凝望著澄澈的藍天，一朵雲飄過了他的頭頂，地球的救世主抬起一隻手摸摸發疼的臉頰，確認沒有任何斷骨之後再次躺平，看來他的臉上又要多一道瘀青了，不過往好處想，至少貝吉塔原諒他了。 

＊ 

　　「我覺得很可疑。」飲茶直述性地說著，瞪視的目光在克林和布瑪身上打轉：「你們不能否認吧。」 

　　「飲茶！」布瑪回以同樣尖銳的視線：「他們只是壓力太大了，如果是你必須被迫和自己的死對頭綁在一起你又有什麼感覺？」 

　　他眨著眼聳了聳肩，避開對方投來的質問繼續說：「他們前幾天都還很正常的，你自己也說過在離開膠囊公司的時候他們還很正常不是嗎，但是琪琪卻說他們回家之後表現得很奇怪，我強調一下，比平常晚了『好幾個小時』到家之後，他們甚至給出一個超薄弱的理由！」 

　　「薄弱？」布瑪不敢置信地瞪著飲茶：「『訓練』這個理由哪裡薄弱了？他們總是在訓練欸！」 

　　飲茶勾起得意的淺笑稍微向前靠了點：「可是如果悟空會晚回家的話他都會『告訴』琪琪自己會比較晚回去的，可是這次他什麼也沒說，昨天我去找琪琪的時候那個叫迪潔的女生告訴我了，琪琪那天根本不知道悟空他們在哪裡。」 

　　「可是……」布瑪必須承認飲茶說的沒錯，他們都知道琪琪對於她的家人的動向總是很關心。 

　　「看吧！」飲茶又一次宣示自己的論點：「我就說這很可疑！」 

　　「什麼很可疑？」 

　　飲茶僵住了身軀，緩慢地轉過頭看向悟空和貝吉塔走進來的那扇門。 

　　「喔……沒什麼啦，就是……」他盡可能地避開了貝吉塔銳利的注目：「我和克林之前在電視上看到的東西而已啦……」 

　　「喔。」悟空對於這個話題顯得很踴躍：「是什麼有趣的東西嗎？關於什、」 

　　「卡卡羅特！」聽見貝吉塔突如其來的怒斥大家都嚇了一跳：「我們沒時間聊這種沒營養的東西。」 

　　悟空略帶無辜地抓了抓後腦：「對不起。」 

　　「貝吉塔！」布瑪是另外三人中最快恢復說話能力的：「你……說話了！」 

　　賽亞王子灼熱的瞪視立刻轉移到藍髮女人身上：「我當然會說話，笨女人！妳到底要不要開始檢查了？！」 

　　布瑪的臉色從略為的煩躁立刻換成了笑臉：「好吧！你們跟我來吧！」   
　　她頭也不回地往門外走去，相當篤定另外兩位賽亞人會跟著她離開似的，而悟空和貝吉塔也確實跟著走了。 

　　幾秒鐘的沉默之後，克林緩慢地從沙發上站了起來，漫步走到飲茶身邊一起盯著空空如也的大門。   
　　「我猜他們和好了……？」他最後這麼揣測著。 

　　飲茶揚起淺淺的微笑，用視線餘光瞄著克林：「真可疑。」 

　　克林遲疑了一陣子之後才肯定地點頭同意：「真可疑。」 

＊ 

　　包子山的空氣一如往常的清新，輕快地揚起了微風吹拂過山裡的花草、枝椏，甚或是人們的髮絲。   
　　在距離孫家宅邸一段距離外的森林中，三名混血賽亞人正如火如荼地展開一場混鬥，混亂的聲響響徹了高聳入雲的岩壁，在茂密的林木間迴盪。 

　　於那些對武術一無所知的人而言，這三個孩子不過就是四肢不時地糾纏在一塊，一下空中一下地面地互相角力。   
　　但對於修練過武術的人而言，誰都看得出來三人之中個子較高的那個十四歲男孩正慢慢被另外兩個不斷竊笑的孩子佔上優勢。 

　　而在一旁窺視他們的男人確實精通武術。   
　　他靜靜地坐在岩壁突出的石塊上，動也不動地俯視下方的戰場，只有偶爾吹來的微風飄盪起那沒被束成馬尾的髮絲為這雕像般的景象帶來一點動感，那三個孩子都沒有發現他的存在。 

　　「如果你們兩個再這樣聯手攻擊我的話，」十四歲的男孩威脅著稍微往上飛了點，距離男人隱身的地方就只差了一步：「我就要變身超賽了！」 

　　「可以嗎？！」孫悟天猛然停下了飛行的動作跳到岩石上，對著自家哥哥露出滿懷期望的微笑。 

　　「我們不應該變身的。」特蘭克斯飛到悟天身邊，顯然把這段對話當成了　中場休息的訊號：「他們不是說因為那些鳥還是什麼東西的，在這裡訓練要小心嗎？」 

　　「喔，對喔。」想起先前被叮囑的事悟天顯得有些垂頭喪氣。 

　　「……如果我們不提升太多氣息也不用氣彈的話應該沒關係的，」悟飯有些猶豫地說，最年幼的那個孩子立刻抬起了頭：「然後我們也不能靠岩壁或森林太近。」 

　　「耶！」悟天立刻飛到空中，眨眼間他的黑髮黑眼便換上了屬於超級賽亞人的金與藍。   
　　另外兩人也跟著變了身。 

　　在三人上方的窺視者扭曲的淺笑不過出現一瞬間便消失了，他很快地轉過視線望向正不斷接近的兩個氣息的方位。 

　　這些孩子的父親們來了。 

　　男人盤算了幾秒之後微微搖頭站起身子，孩子們會因為太沉浸在彼此的對打中而沒有察覺到他的存在，但他們的父親可不會，不論他再怎麼掩藏氣息，那兩個賽亞人在這麼近的距離下一定會發現他的。   
　　他一面觀察著那兩人一面離開藏身處，那雙窺探的紫羅蘭色雙眼對上雲端上熾熱的陽光，光速地飛到空中消失了蹤影，徒留下一抹金黃的殘跡。 

　　「你有感覺到那個嗎？」卡卡羅特突然開口，輕易地劃破回程中那緊繃的沉默，高個子的男人抬起一隻手遮蔽陽光四處掃視了起來。 

　　「感覺到什麼？」貝吉塔不情不願地開口問。 

　　「我剛剛好像感覺到有人的氣息突然上升之後消、」前方突然竄升的熟悉能量打斷了他的話，三個孩子正以超級賽亞人的型態迅速地竄入雲霄，在吐息之間便又以更快的速度直直往地面衝。 

　　貝吉塔瞬間被惹怒了，他今天早上才告訴這些小鬼，甚至非常有耐心地解釋了原因，如果要在這附近修練他們「不能」把能量提升得太高。   
　　幾乎是怒火燃起的剎那，貝吉塔以最快的速度往男孩們的方向飛去，在他們意識到他的到來以前便停在三人的頭上了。輕敲在特蘭克斯耳邊的手指讓藍髮的小男孩往地面跌去，孫家的兩個兒子很快加入了他，連大氣都不敢喘一聲。   
　　兩人踏上地面時都撤去了金髮碧眼的樣貌，特蘭克斯則是笨拙地從地上爬起來時才脫離超賽的狀態。 

　　「你們以為自己在做什麼？！」 

　　悟飯張開嘴想解釋卻被忽略了。 

　　「我是怎麼跟你們說的？悟飯！我告訴過你要好好看著這兩個小子的，你居然還跟他們一起亂來！」 

　　悟飯低著頭凝視自己的腳尖：「我知道，我……我只是沒想到……」 

　　「這還真明顯！」突然碰上他手臂的那隻手打斷了貝吉塔的訓斥，他能感覺到被悟空觸碰的那一塊肌膚被火燒到似地發燙著。 

　　「別插手，貝吉塔。」卡卡羅特收回手，凝視著眼前的三個孩子，出乎他們預料地說教起來：「我跟你們三個解釋過了，你們明明知道這附近的鳥類正在築巢，任何，只要有『任何』太過強大的能量波動都會讓他們不敢築巢，尤其是超級賽亞人的能量！難道你們想害這附近的鳥類滅絕嗎？」 

　　像是預期得到回應，卡卡羅特停下了語句，也確實聽見了男孩們囁嚅的否定。 

　　就在這一瞬間，貝吉塔心底灼燙的憤怒全部消失了，徹底得就像是從來沒出現過一樣。   
　　他立刻將視線轉向卡卡羅特，了解到究竟發生什麼事之後危險地瞇起眼睛，這個傢伙現在投射給他的情緒深得可以影響他了，而賽亞王子並沒能及時隔絕對方，他惱怒地低吼了起來，然而那深沉的聲音卻被卡卡羅特接下去的話語給遮掩。 

　　「以後你們禁止進入這個區域。」他一面說一面雙手環胸，聲因沒有剛才那麼緊繃了：「現在，你們三個都回家去吧！」 

　　貝吉塔眉間的皺紋變得更深了：「他們這樣違抗你你卻只是叫他們回家啊，卡卡羅特。」 

　　卡卡羅特的慍怒又一次回到貝吉塔心中，這一次是針對賽亞王子的：「我說過別插手了，貝吉塔。」 

　　「然後看著你用這種像是輕輕打手指的溫吞方式懲罰他們？他們不是什麼可悲的地球小孩，卡卡羅特，他們絕對可以承受比這更嚴厲的處罰。」 

　　「我覺得這樣就夠了……」 

　　「哼，是啊，至少你家的那個女人、」 

　　卡卡羅特心底的怒火變得更劇烈了，儘管他臉上並沒有顯露出他究竟有多生氣。   
　　「很好。」他似乎竭盡全力才控制住自己的聲音：「悟飯，回家之後你就『告訴』琪琪為什麼你會提早回家，然後跟她說我接下來都要和貝吉塔訓練。」他微微停頓後吼出了聲：「現在就回去！」   
　　三個孩子被吼得微微一抖，悟天和特蘭克斯立刻飛到空中往孫家的位置前進，而悟飯在離開前遲疑了一會，目光轉到自家父親身上，對方現在正仔細地檢查周遭的狀況。 

　　「真的很對不起，我以為只要我們不提升太多能量就沒關係的。」 

　　然而卡卡羅特並沒有回答，沉默了一陣之後悟飯轉而將視線聚焦在貝吉塔的手臂上，那是之前被卡卡羅特觸碰的位置。   
　　而賽亞王子這才意識到自己正不自覺地不斷搓揉那一塊肌膚，他很快地收回手，狠狠地瞪著悟飯，男孩抿了抿嘴唇後才舞空飛遠。   
　　一直到完全看不見悟飯之後貝吉塔才收回瞪視，吸滿了空氣後緩緩吐出，試圖阻擋從卡卡羅特身上不斷傳遞而來的情感：「不要再投射你的情緒了，笨蛋！」 

　　卡卡羅特立刻望向他，有一瞬間他彷彿要被撲面而來的憤怒與焦躁給淹沒，幾秒鐘之後那些負面情感全部被歉疚取代，當高個子的男人終於控制住自己的感情之後才收斂起來。   
　　「抱歉。」他簡短地道歉後才轉頭環視周遭的情況，自言自語似地嘟囔著：「我們應該是及時趕到了，看起來小鳥們並沒有受到太嚴重的干擾。」 

　　「那只不過是鳥，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔又一次收到了另一人的凝視。 

　　卡卡羅特沉默了一會，才開口說出讓貝吉塔感到驚訝的言論，他並不是第一次因為卡卡羅特而震驚，只是他從沒有想過他的吃驚會來自這種層面：「這些小鳥對這裡的環境是必須的，這一塊山區孕育了很多幾乎要絕種的生物，你只有在這裡才能看到他們，而這一區的樹林是他們繁衍後代的地方，他們不願意別的地方築巢。」他停頓了會：「我很喜歡那些小鳥，他們很可愛，而且早上還會發出很好聽的叫聲。」 

　　貝吉塔眨了眨眼，先前在卡卡羅特身上纏繞的緊繃氛圍完全消失了，他甚至還露出淺淺的笑容，抬手揉了揉凌亂的髮絲。 

　　「這座山就是我的家，我喜歡讓這裡的自然生態能夠順利地循環，雖然琪琪說這種想法很笨，大自然有辦法自己運作，可是我還是想讓一切好好發展，這個地方真的很漂亮，損失任何東西都很可惜的。」他保持著笑容好一會後才轉換成失落的神情，手自然地垂回身側：「可是我想你大概不在意這些事，我們到別的地方修行好嗎？往南十分鐘的路程有個不錯的地方吧？」 

　　賽亞王子再次眨眨眼，卡卡羅特的情緒像是過山車一樣變換得飛快，他幾乎是費盡心力和這讓人措手不及的變化交戰著。他到底該不該繼續因為三天前發生的事情，甚或是今天早上被迫進行的談話生氣？他應該要為卡卡羅特能影響他的情緒而不滿嗎？又或者是，他該擔心這個通常很開朗的下級笨蛋為什麼心情不好呢？ 

　　「……貝吉塔？」 

　　身材較為矮小的賽亞人猛的抽回手，皺著眉看向卡卡羅特，他居然不知不覺中又再搓揉自己的手臂了：「你要不要先去檢查你那些小鳥？」 

　　「欸？可是你不是說我們今天要盡快開始訓練嗎？」 

　　他蹙緊了眉頭，黑眸亮起危險的火光：「如果不這麼做的話你接下來都會想著那些笨鳥，根本不能專心修練！所以你到底要不要去檢查他們的狀況？！」 

　　卡卡羅特盯著他看好幾秒後才漾起愉快的淺笑，而不知道為什麼，看見那副表情貝吉塔覺得自己的心臟瞬間變得比原來大上十倍，跳動劇烈地彷彿想從他的喉嚨跳出來似的。 

　　「我要去。」他臉上的笑容變得更燦爛了：「謝謝你。」 

　　而貝吉塔就只是低吼了聲。 

＊ 

　　自從那個吻之後他一直在思考。 

　　嗯，其實也不能說是從那個吻之後才開始的，早在這之前的爭執後悟空就開始思考了。 

　　好吧，其實也不能說是爭執，悟空基本沒說什麼話，可是貝吉塔說了很多，而且那讓悟空忍不住覺得都是自己的錯，他必須要做點什麼去彌補。   
　　所以他開始思考，非常認真的那種。 

　　雖然貝吉塔讓這一切不是太容易，在那個意外的吻之後賽亞王子就用相當冷漠的態度面對他，兩人間緊張的情勢維持了好些日子，直到今天他才好不容易求得了貝吉塔的原諒（儘管不是他希望的方式就是），現在他終於能好好面對當時對方提出的問題了，不得不說，那真的讓他有點擔心。 

　　重點一：貝吉塔是個賽亞人，而且以此為傲。   
　　重點二：悟空也是個賽亞人，可是他是在地球被撫養長大的，所以他不覺得表現得像個賽亞人很重要。   
　　重點三：貝吉塔把悟空的這種行為當作是針對他的羞辱。   
　　重點四：悟空雖然不像個賽亞人，可是卻比較強一點，也比較早變成超級賽亞人，儘管他和貝吉塔的差距不大。   
　　重點五：貝吉塔同樣把這個當作針對他的侮辱。 

　　悟空揉著下巴凝視面前的牆壁陷入深思，雙腿交疊在一起，房間裡相當昏暗，唯一的光線便是窗外微弱的星光和貝吉塔身邊那一盞小燈，也不知道賽亞王子在他身後做些什麼，儘管在這種連牆壁都看不清楚的狀況下悟空大概也沒辦法分辨貝吉塔的行為就是。   
　　把所有重點整合之後悟空只能得到一個結論，貝吉塔把悟空所有的行為都當作對他的嘲諷，而且還相當仔細地觀察他的一言一行，反覆審視悟空表現得像不像個賽亞人對貝吉塔來說簡直是一種習慣。 

　　他皺著眉頭微微眯起眼瞼，說真的，貝吉塔需要放寬心一點，就算悟空是除了他之外唯一的純血賽亞人，他也沒必要這麼緊迫盯人地檢視悟空的所有舉止吧？ 

　　還是……其實有必要？ 

　　悟空退回去重新想了一遍，他其實一點都不介意像貝吉塔說的那樣，是唯二剩下的純血賽亞人之一，可是就像王子說的，他對於自己的種族一點都不了解，除了他出生的時候，他也沒有踏上貝吉塔星的地面過，甚至在心底深處，他並不認為自己是個賽亞人。 

　　可是如果今天他站在貝吉塔的立場呢？如果他是最後的地球人的話他會有什麼感覺？要是當初沙魯真的把地球炸掉了，就只有他一個人活下來……然後有一天，他在別的地方找到了另一個地球人，卻發現那個人完全不在乎地球，甚至也不在乎自己的家鄉、族人被完全摧毀？ 

　　光是想像就讓悟空打了個冷顫，右拳緊握著靠在大腿上。 

　　他怎麼能忍受，根本不可能忍受的，地球人是那麼充滿榮耀和潛力的種族，如果就這樣完全消失卻沒有其他人在乎…… 

　　他突然覺得很愧疚。這就是貝吉塔的感覺嗎？因為失去的一切而憤怒？絕望地一天又一天，看著自己的種族完全死去，再也無法復原？如果是這樣，那麼悟空真的就是貝吉塔怒火和挫敗感的源頭，他就是那個每天逼迫貝吉塔見證自己的族人日漸逝去的存在。   
　　悟空睜大了眼睛，這樣的話他怎麼能彌補貝吉塔，就算用龍珠他也沒辦法把整個星球的賽亞人變回來，他唯一能做的……就是不要再刺激貝吉塔了，可是這就表示他必須表現得像個賽亞人，但他真的不想這麼做，悟空早就習慣當個地球人了，這樣的生活很快樂，他不想改變。 

　　也許……也許他可以用比較折衷的方式。 

　　「如果你再繼續這樣盯著看你會把牆壁燒穿一個洞的，卡卡羅特。」 

　　悟空倏然轉頭，有些茫然地看著貝吉塔，望見對方微妙的臉色忍不住眨了眨眼，賽亞王子看起來就像是他很想說些什麼，但是同時他也非常非常不想說。   
　　於是他耐心地等待了一會，然而貝吉塔就只是瞪著他，在幾秒鐘的死寂之後氣氛顯得越來越凝重，最後，是身材較矮小的男人發出類似嫌惡的氣音轉回了目光，繼續先前他在做的事。 

　　悟空這才發現原來對方一直都在看書，某個層面上這種行為真的很……不貝吉塔。 

　　悟空就這樣凝視貝吉塔閱讀的模樣好一陣子才打破了沉默。 

　　他要折衷一點…… 

　　「貝吉塔……跟我說說貝吉塔惑星的事情吧。」 

　　「什麼？！」賽亞王子的聲音聽起來相當震驚，那雙深邃的眼眸也一下子對準了悟空。 

　　在地球長大的賽亞戰士相當認真地回視對方：「那時候你說過的，你說我根本不了解我們的種族、我們的星球，你說的沒錯，我確實一點都不瞭解他們，但是我想要……」他遲疑地頓了頓：「我想要你跟我說他們的事情。」 

　　「跟你說？」貝吉塔重述了一次，悟空相當肯定地點點頭，緊張地屏住呼吸，這要不是會讓他們兩人關係好轉就是會招來一發熱騰騰的閃光炮，而他「真的」很希望結果會是前者…… 

　　貝吉塔歛起雙眉質問著：「你今天就是在想這個才表現得那麼奇怪？」 

　　悟空先是眨眨眼才脹紅了臉：「呃……這個……是啊。」 

　　賽亞王子的眉頭又蹙緊了些，黑眸再次回到書頁上：「大白癡！」 

　　「所以？」 

　　貝吉塔沉默了一會才瞪向悟空：「『所以』什麼？」 

　　「你願意跟我說嗎？」 

　　貝吉塔惱怒地低吼著看回手裡的書本：「我沒有理由不跟你說吧，你想知道什麼？」 

　　悟空可以感覺到自己放鬆了緊繃的情，露出相當快樂的微笑，雖然在昏暗的燈光下他看不清貝吉塔的神情，可是他知道這讓對方感到開心了，剛才那聲惱火的低吼不過是偽裝，而且他也不是真的在看書，悟空已經得到他全部的注意力了。 

　　折衷任務：成功。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章   
  
  
　　悟飯開始有點擔心了。   
  
　　自從多米諾出現之後他的生活就開始出現變化。   
　　他和悟天被接二連三的訓練弄得精疲力竭，他的爸爸和貝吉塔也很少待在他們身邊了，兩人總是跑到別的地方去進行更緊湊的練習，最近他的媽媽也越來越讓人難以忍受，任何無關緊要的事都要抱怨，當爸爸不在的時候她要抱怨，爸爸回來之後她還是要抱怨，她抱怨著再這樣下去她的兒子們只會成長成沒有腦袋的暴徒，並要求他們把剩餘的休閒時間都用來面對根本沒辦法念完的功課，然後一直，一直在抱怨貝吉塔。   
　　這些事情，這些變化都是很正常的，悟飯很明白他們的家庭的運作方式，所以他不覺得這有什麼奇怪。   
  
　　可是變化不僅僅是這樣。   
  
　　最近悟空越來越少和自己的兒子們相處，甚至也減少了訓練，如果那兩個純血賽亞人沒有跑到別的地方去，他們會坐在一起好幾個小時，肩並著肩，討論著丹迪才知道到底是什麼鬼的東西。   
　　飲茶和克林也變得常常到他們家串門子，他們說是為了看看悟空，確認他沒有因為長時間和貝吉塔待在一起而發瘋，順便確認他們的訓練狀況……但是那兩人每次來到這裡都只是在和他媽媽的新朋友迪潔聊天而已。   
  
　　迪潔也是悟飯感到擔憂的另一個原因，她最近幾乎總是待在他們家，不是幫琪琪處理家務就是和克林他們聊天，每當悟空和貝吉塔出現時她就會死死地把視線黏在他們身上，悟飯很肯定她還是覺得自己那番「悟空和貝吉塔是情侶」的論點有可能是正確的，畢竟她的眼神就像是想從他們的互動中找到什麼證據一樣。   
  
　　但是問題是，現在就連悟飯都忍不住懷疑地盯著悟空和貝吉塔看了，儘管他希望自己不是為了和迪潔相同的理由……也許是和克林他們一樣的原因吧。   
  
他的爸爸最近變得越來越喜歡和貝吉塔待在一起了……而悟飯並不喜歡這個改變。   
　　當然了，那兩個人能好好共處絕對是好事，貝吉塔不再像以前那樣不斷對悟空發出無意義的挑戰感覺也很好……可是他們非得要露出非常享受和彼此相處的表情嗎？   
  
　　悟飯本來應該要念書的，然而這些令人困擾的思緒讓他一小時前就放棄了專注，他現在坐在書桌前用鉛筆抵著自己的臉頰，視線直直地向外看去，他的父親又和貝吉塔坐在一起討論著那神秘的話題了。   
　　不只如此，飲茶、克林還有迪潔也坐在外頭小聲地聊天，三人的目光同樣聚焦在兩名賽亞人身上。   
  
　　悟飯幾乎能猜到那三個人在討論什麼，但是對另外兩人一點頭緒也沒有。也許過去這幾週他們如此熱衷討論什麼並不關他的事，那很可能是打敗多米諾的計策之類的……悟飯思考著這個可能性，緩緩將鉛筆壓在作業簿上。如果他們真的在討論要怎麼打敗多米諾，為什麼不讓其他人一起加入呢？再怎麼說，克林、飲茶甚至是他自己都能夠多少幫上忙的吧。   
  
　　窗外些微的動靜再次吸引住悟飯的目光，他微微瞇起眼睛看著自己的爸爸往貝吉塔的方向靠去，一隻手輕輕地放在對方的手臂上，這也是過去這段時間帶來的改變之一，那兩個人開始會觸碰彼此了，而且很常這麼做，當悟飯第一次發現這點的時候還有些不敢相信，然而在這幾週的時間裡他們的肢體接觸變得越來越多。從什麼時候開始貝吉塔願意容忍其他人這樣親暱地接近他了？對象還是他的頭號死對頭？   
　　悟飯現在全部的注意力都在那隻手上，經過好一陣子他父親都沒有想把手收回去的跡象，黑髮男孩站起身，他們討論的神祕話題已經維持了三個禮拜，他忍耐夠久了，他想要……他「必須」要知道那究竟是不是他值得擔心的話題。   
　　悟飯下定決心地將鉛筆扔在桌上離開了臥室，大步往那兩人的方向走去。   
  
＊   
  
　　「我不懂。」悟空側著頭咬住自己的下唇，表情顯得很困擾。   
  
　　「你當然不懂。」貝吉塔有些煩躁地說：「你又不在那裡。」   
  
　　「你也不在啊。」悟空挑戰道，稍微靠近了點將一隻手貼上對方的手臂，掌心底下的肌肉因為他的觸碰而微微放鬆，但是悟空太專注於得到貝吉塔的回應而沒有注意到這點。   
  
　　「但是我就住在見證事情起源的那塊土地上，所以我當然能夠像經歷過那些事的人一樣理解了──可是你不能。」最後一句補述隨著他喉間輕輕的低鳴聲脫口。   
  
　　悟空淺淺地笑著曲起腿，左肘撐在膝蓋上，掌心扶著自己的臉頰：「你說的對，我猜我只是看見最後的結果而已。」   
  
　　貝吉塔一面低吼一面瞪著遠方的樹林：「弗力沙奴役了我們將近二十年，你在一切都快結束時才出現，怎麼可能能想像那對整個種族會有什麼影響。」   
  
　　貝吉塔苦澀的語調完全抹去了悟空臉上的笑意，他收緊握在對方臂膀上的指尖再次縮短兩人間的距離：「貝吉塔……」   
  
　　「爸爸。」   
  
　　悟空嚇得慌忙鬆開右手，迅速地向後看去。   
  
　　「悟飯？！」他放鬆地嘆息一聲後笑了起來，手自然地順過自己的髮絲：「下次記得先發出一點聲音，兒子，我差點被嚇出心臟病來。」   
  
　　「抱歉。」悟飯並沒有看向悟空，他灼熱的視線緊緊黏在貝吉塔的後腦勺上。   
  
　　「是琪琪要我做什麼嗎？」幾秒鐘之後悟空試探性地問，想弄清楚自家兒子的目的。   
  
　　「不是，」他終於將目光從貝吉塔的腦袋上拔開，對準了悟空的臉：「我只是想問個問題。」   
  
　　悟空一臉困惑：「呃，好啊，你想問什麼？」   
  
　　「你們到底、」   
  
　　「悟空！不好了！」飲茶突然的大喊打斷了悟飯的提問，他和克林正慌慌張張地往他們的方向飛奔而來。   
  
　　「啊？」悟空有些發傻地愣了下，他身旁的賽亞王子則是立刻站起身。   
  
　　「多米諾！」貝吉塔惱怒地低吠著，悟空先是盯著他看了一會才擴展自己的感官搜索著附近不對勁的地方。   
　　下一秒他也跟著站直了身軀，貝吉塔說的沒錯，那是多米諾的氣息，他就在森林裡……不對，他在森林上方的一個小鄉村裡。   
  
　　「悟飯，告訴琪琪我們打算去哪裡。」悟空分神向後拋下這麼一句之後眨眼間便和貝吉塔一起躍上高空，以最快的速度往那邪惡的氣息前進。   
  
　　悟飯有些啞然地半張著嘴站在原地：「我們……不用一起去嗎？」   
  
　　「我覺得他們可以自己處理的。」飲茶仰望著天空說。   
  
　　「我也這麼覺得。」克林贊同地點點頭。   
  
　　「他們總是能讓我吃驚，」迪潔說著，從三人身後慢慢走來：「我真不敢相信你們居然能做到那種事，我的大腦還在不斷地叫囂著不可能呢。」   
  
　　悟飯環視眾人一圈後將目光聚焦在飲茶身上：「你怎麼有辦法在爸爸他們之前就發現多米諾？」   
  
　　飲茶的表情變得有些木然：「這個嗎……」   
  
　　「因為電視上有緊急新聞，」迪潔從飲茶身後冒出頭來，指了指孫家的位置：「那真的是一場災難，主使者就是上次那個摧毀了……呃……」她思索著皺起臉：「我忘記那個城市的名字了，但是我記得那個男人也是金髮。」   
  
　　悟飯停頓了一會後才點點頭，一面嘆氣一面往廚房走，打算告訴他的媽媽爸爸剛剛離開了。   
  
＊   
  
　　塵煙。   
  
　　當悟空接近那座小村莊時唯一能看見的就只有漫天塵埃，灰濛濛的什麼也看不清楚，就連呼吸都因此有些困難。   
　　他屏住氣息往前飛，盡可能擴展著感官和視線試圖找到他們的獵物。   
  
　　「在那裡！」貝吉塔突然出聲警告，悟空在最後一秒才勘勘閃過遠方飛來的紅色能量彈。   
　　他順著攻擊的軌跡望去，雙眼在捕捉到那男人的身影時微微瞇起，對方就駐足在村莊邊緣，遠離著不斷升起的濃煙。   
　　悟空跟在貝吉塔身後飛去，狠狠地瞪著兩人面前的金髮男人。   
  
　　「多米諾！」   
  
　　「孫悟空，貝吉塔王子。」他招呼性地點點頭，在悟空威嚇地向前踏了一步時展開了嘴角。   
  
　　貝吉塔抬手壓著悟空的胸膛把他推到一邊，怒目瞪視著多米諾：「你這傢伙……」   
  
　　「還真是一如往常的熱情啊。」多米諾撥開額前的金色髮絲，再次勾起淺笑。   
  
　　「你為什麼這麼做？！」悟空質問著。   
  
　　多米諾挑起一邊的眉頭：「這麼做？你是問我為什麼要摧毀這個村莊嗎？」他揮手展示四周陷入火海的房屋：「也沒什麼特別的理由。」   
  
　　「你……這裡住了這麼多人！」悟空怒吼著再次往前踏步，完全無視了貝吉塔抵在自己胸前的手臂。   
  
　　多米諾笑出了聲：「你不用擔心這裡的居民，孫悟空，只要他們對我還有用處，我就會讓他們好好活著的，你不相信我嗎？我可以讓你親眼看看。」   
  
　　悟空順著多米諾指示的方向看去，這才發現他們此時已經被村莊裡的住民包圍了，那些人簡直就像是憑空出現一樣。   
  
　　「雖然這裡的人沒有我想像中的多，」多米諾慵懶地說著：「但是足夠做為見面禮了，上一次你們看起來滿享受和我的僕人們相處的，所以我想我這次也該提供給你們相同的服務。」   
  
　　「混蛋！」悟空怒斥著繃緊肌肉，隨時準備應對居民們的攻擊。   
  
　　多米諾頗感有趣地笑了幾聲：「真是粗魯，我想你和你的王子相處太久了。」   
  
　　「那還真是要謝謝你啊！」在悟空身邊，貝吉塔同樣顯得相當警戒，但是他的注意力更放在多米諾身上。   
  
　　多米諾微微一笑：「沒必要謝我，這是我唯一能為你們做的事情了。」   
  
　　聽著貝吉塔的吼聲多米諾裝模作樣地嘆了口氣，嘴角仍勾起挑釁的笑：「看來你們都沒有心情來一場愉快的對談了，也許你們比較想直接讓事情進展到我打敗你們的部分。」   
  
　　「我們就看看是誰會打敗誰，混帳！」貝吉塔一面怒吼一面飛身向前發動了攻勢。   
  
　　多米諾消失了一瞬後重新出現在兩人之間，張著雙手像在衡量距離。   
  
　　「天啊，天啊……看來你們的連結變短了呢，自從我們上次見面已經過了一個月了吧？喔，我想要保持著十呎的間距一定很辛苦吧。」他彈了彈舌尖跳上高空閃過悟空和貝吉塔的出擊，保持著唇邊的笑意漂浮在半空中雙手抱胸，俯視兩位賽亞人：「我確實有點太多話了，容我現在就開始娛樂節目吧。」他抬起一隻手輕輕地彈了下指尖，四週的住民隨之衝上前開始攻擊。   
  
　　「混蛋！」悟空咒罵著躲過接二連三的拳頭迅速地掃視周遭，多米諾又消失了。   
  
　　「你這個懦夫！只會躲在自己的玩具後面！有種就像個男人一樣出來和我們打！」貝吉塔高聲吼道。   
  
　　悟空彎下腰躲過飛身而來的兩個敵人，順手抓著他們的腦袋輕輕敲在一起弄暈兩人後後退了幾步靠上貝吉塔的後背。   
  
　　「你有看到他跑去哪裡嗎？」悟空一面問一面盡可能溫柔地把那些民眾給打昏。   
  
　　「笨蛋！如果我有看到的話我有必要叫他出來嗎？！」貝吉塔斥責著揮出一拳，揍飛敵人的同時也順勢撞暈了至少七個人。   
  
　　「貝吉塔！小心一點！」   
  
　　賽亞王子煩躁地吼了聲，他接下來的攻擊雖然說不上多溫柔但至少不會那麼致命了。   
  
　　「我們……我們得先遠離他們。」幾分鐘之後悟空提議道，在貝吉塔含糊不清的認同聲中兩人提升能量壓迫著周遭的人們倒在地上，悟空迅速地環視四周，試圖找到一個能躲避所有住民的地方，雖然他們也可以一個個打暈所有人，但是那樣會耗費太多時間讓多米諾有餘力逃跑，要是戰是拖得太長他們就不可能找到他了。   
  
　　在他觀察環境時一抹飄動的紫色吸引了他的注意力，他立刻將目光聚焦在那裡，和多米諾衣著一樣的暗紫色就掩藏於不遠處的廢墟中，在熊熊燃燒的火焰間若隱若現。   
　　悟空欣喜地勾起嘴角，也許他們可以不用面對他的僕人了，他和貝吉塔的速度比那些居民還快，只要能找到多米諾的位置他們就能直接對他發動攻勢。   
  
　　「貝吉塔、」   
  
　　「夠了！」賽亞王子猛然截斷了他的話：「我可以感覺到你，省省解釋的力氣直接告訴我你在哪裡看到他了！」   
  
　　悟空微微紅了臉半蹲下身子，準備應付從地板上爬起來的居民們的攻擊。   
  
　　「他在我左手邊的廢墟裡，接近頂樓，在著火的那面牆後面。」   
  
　　貝吉塔揮拳壓著一名僕人往地面送去，隨後踢了他一腳清出空間，雙眼快速地掃向悟空指示的位置，但是他什麼也沒看到。   
  
　　「我沒看到他。」   
　　「他真的在那裡。」   
　　「那他現在不在了！」   
  
　　貝吉塔揮動手臂將圍繞在身邊的敵人全部掃平，趁著這微小的空隙他輕吐了口氣，眼角餘光看見悟空再次瞄向左手邊的位置後皺起眉，嘴角微微繃緊。   
  
　　「他往後退了一點點，可是還是在那裡面，只是從你的角度看不到。」聽著他肯定的語氣貝吉塔磨了磨牙。   
  
　　「很好，那我們就攻擊他！」   
  
　　眨眼間貝吉塔就飛離了地面，悟空連忙隨飛去，在這幾個月的訓練下他已經習慣了停下手邊任何事跟著王子走，以免兩人超過連結限制的距離，他們用近乎光速的速度飛到那棟建築物前，直直地撞穿了牆壁，灰塵、磚礫和炭火噴得到處都是，乍響的驚呼被貝吉塔揮拳的擊打聲給掩蓋，方才一直掩藏在這裡的人被狠狠地打穿整棟建築物往地心飛去。   
　　悟空緩緩地降落在地面上，腳跟滑過因為氣流而揚起的塵埃，疾步跑到牆面邊緣往下看，然而那衝擊力在落地的位置旋起一片灰煙，根本不可能看清楚。   
  
　　「不管我揍到了誰，那傢伙還在下面。」貝吉塔平板地說，雙手習慣性地抱在胸前：「我能感覺到他的氣。」   
  
　　悟空點點頭，隨後被身後突然襲來的衝擊力撞得一個趔趄單膝跪在地上，那些居民們已經爬上這棟樓來了。   
  
＊   
  
　　不可能……不，並不是不可能，悟空和他的王子一直都是頂尖的戰士，他們能發現自己的藏身處也不是什麼讓人意外的事，再說他壓根並沒有好好地掩藏自己，他實在太想觀察那兩人的戰鬥了，以至於他只仰賴他的僕人們製造出混亂混淆視聽，而不是親自設下足夠的掩飾。   
　　多米諾緩緩地從塵埃中坐起身子，順手抹去唇邊混雜著血液的唾沫，這才意識到自己的計劃中可能出現了紕漏，他不明白這兩人究竟是僥倖，還是在過去這幾個月的訓練中他們已經開始能捕捉到他的氣息，但他並沒有讓這個問題困擾自己太久，不管他們究竟是怎麼發現他的都好，那兩人都必須為讓他負傷付出代價，他才剛從上一次貝吉塔造成的燒傷復原沒多久，接著又有傷口要療養可不是什麼有趣的事。   
　　他感覺到自己忍不住發出了低吼，這些賽亞人已經兩次趁他來不及反應的時候傷到他了，這一次他會讓他們嘗到真正痛苦的教訓。   
  
　　石礫和灰塵終於漸漸散去，多米諾站起身子，撥開肩上變得凌亂的金髮和遮擋住視線的劉海，他會讓他們知道，那份「連結」究竟能有多痛。   
  
＊   
  
　　貝吉塔被那群僕人們給逼迫的站到屋頂的邊緣，踏上牆垣的腳跟讓他微微晃了下身軀，他和悟空之間的距離已經來到極限，窘迫的情況讓他煩躁地低吠了聲，在連結的十呎限制下他不能掉下去，不能飛起來也不能直接把面前這些蠢蛋全部轟成碎片，他從眼角瞄見悟空同樣被一群僕人圍剿著，喉間再次震動起來，他們離得太遠了，貝吉塔根本不能採取什麼反制舉動，悟空也沒空幫忙他──最後這個想法讓賽亞王子微微皺起眉頭，看來在過去這幾個月的相處中讓他意識到，只要這個連結繼續存在，互相幫助是無法避免的事情。   
  
　　貝吉塔稍微轉換了重心，鞋跟推攘著石子落下高樓的聲響讓他微微縮了下肩膀，他早就預料到總有一天會發生這種事的，他必須在卡卡羅特那不想殺害無辜民眾的想法和解決連結造成的危機之間做出選擇。   
　　在他面前的一個男人勾著邪笑向前走了一步，手中實木製的棍棒微微晃動了下，在這一瞬間貝吉塔意識到這個選擇題一點意義也沒有，就讓卡卡羅特為了貝吉塔殺害無辜民眾而掙扎吧，他不可能讓他們兩個死在這裡。   
　　做出決定後貝吉塔開始在掌心聚集起能量，準備用這高壓的能量彈一次掃光眼前所有的人。   
  
　　然而他腳下的屋簷卻崩塌了。   
  
　　出乎預料的情況讓貝吉塔反射性地先鬆開了手裡聚集的能量而不是聚氣飛行，然而就這麼短短一瞬間的間隙，深入骨髓的痛楚便侵占了他的意識，劇烈的疼痛擊潰了他的注意力，就連從高樓落下的衝擊也在那疼痛的相比下顯得像是溫柔的拍擊，他現在唯一能感知到的就只有如火燒般灼燙的疼，利刃般狠狠地插進他心口之後剮過他身上的每一條神經，在迷濛之中他好像聽見了有人在吶喊他的名字，但是很快地他便什麼也聽不見了，只有漫天襲來的疼痛將他緊緊地困在如地獄般的黑暗之中。   
  
＊   
  
　　「貝吉塔！」   
  
　　悟空感覺到了大樓不正常的晃動和細微的斷裂聲，他慌忙回過頭去，卻只來得及看見貝吉塔落下高樓的身影，上湧的痛楚逼迫他單膝跪下，痛苦地緊抓著心口。貝吉塔掉到十呎之外了，到底有多遠？悟空根本沒辦法思考，疼痛熾烈得好像連他的視力也燃盡了。貝吉塔，他要快點到貝吉塔身邊。   
　　他更用力地攢緊胸前的衣料，努力地想站起身子卻被一隻手溫柔地推回原處，他想抗拒那人的觸碰，卻發現自己無力得像是剛出生的小貓。那陣痛楚似乎讓他失去了氣力。   
  
　　「你居然還能動啊？」那人輕柔地說著，隨後響起一陣輕笑聲：「真有趣，貝吉塔王子現在似乎連一根指頭都動彈不得，我猜你對於疼痛的忍受度比較高一點，這樣挺好的，那會讓接下來的演出更有趣……對我而言。」   
  
　　悟空緊咬牙關掙扎著想站起來，費力和侵襲全身的痛苦戰鬥的同時抬頭看向多米諾那張寫滿愉悅的臉。   
　　「混、蛋……貝、吉塔在哪……？」   
  
　　「你想見他？如你所願。」   
  
　　突然被揪住後領讓悟空訝異地抽了口氣，多米諾抓著他飛離大樓，才剛感受到微風吹拂而過的感覺悟空便因為那墜落在石礫之間的痛楚悶哼了聲，他聽見多米諾降落在自己身後，隨後是一連串的爆炸聲響。   
　　在漫天落下的石塊中悟空努力地試圖坐起身子，然而那些塵土幾乎要將他掩埋，多米諾站在他面前，一手插腰一手支在眉毛上方看著剛才他們所在的大樓完全倒塌，他越過自己的肩膀朝悟空扔去一抹淺笑：「他就在那裡，」他抬手指向不遠處圍繞著一群僕人的位置：「你的王子就躺在裡面。」   
  
　　悟空快速地朝對方指示的方向瞄了一眼，儘管只有一剎那也足以讓他鎖定貝吉塔的身影，對方正痛苦地蜷縮著躺在人群中，連呼吸都很費力的樣子，他再次將目光轉回多米諾身上，金髮男人的臉上還是掛著讓人惱火的偽善淺笑。   
　　在地球長大的賽亞戰士盡力想從渾沌的痛楚中擠出一點心力來思考，他們得打敗多米諾，可是在這種情況下他不可能戰鬥的，他得想辦法先到貝吉塔身邊去，讓貝吉塔脫離痛苦之後兩人一起戰鬥。   
  
　　額外的劇痛突然撞上了悟空的臉，施予者正是多米諾踢出的那一腳，高個子的男人被踢得仰天倒地，血液從額上流入眼中，他微微抬頭，面前那人笑得一臉愉悅。   
  
　　「想找到方法打敗我？就算渾身發疼也想找到方法救出你的『朋友』，然後一起聯手對抗我？」多米諾抓著悟空的前襟把他從地面上拖了起來：「真抱歉，但這是不可能的。」   
  
　　多米諾撞上他腹部的膝蓋為本來就難以忍受的疼痛多增添上一筆折磨，金髮男人鬆開手讓他跌跌撞撞地後退了幾步之後衝上前，一拳揍向悟空的下巴逼迫他撞進身後的瓦礫堆中。   
　　從那之後悟空就失去思考能力了，對方的攻擊又快又猛，讓他沙包似地在那一小塊區域左右搖晃，他唯一能記得的就是侵襲全身的痛楚，心底那份和貝吉塔共有的痛楚。有那麼幾次他的大腦幾乎承受不住這過於劇烈的苦痛，他以為他會……他知道他會昏過去的，然而每次在他能昏迷以前疼痛便會減輕，迫使他稍微恢復意識之後又開始新一輪的凌遲，他盡力想保持專注，然而他此刻全部的注意力早已被貝吉塔奪去，他知道王子正在受苦，而在幾個世紀那麼長的時間後，他發現貝吉塔昏過去了。   
　　侵占著他所有感官的劇痛最後變成了刺痛──如果你願意把奔流全身讓人想尖叫出聲的疼痛當作刺痛的話，悟空知道自己身上的疼正在減輕，不知費了多久時間他的大腦才重新恢復運作，睜開眼瞼時入眼的天色已經是一片漆黑，周遭一個人也沒有，他躺在地上，掙扎著喘息，目光渙散地凝視夜空，四周的灼燒煙味還是相當濃厚，而他的神經還在承受那不間斷的痛楚。   
　　哪些是來自他和貝吉塔之間的連結，哪些是來自身上的傷口悟空已經分不清了，他能隱約地在心底深處感覺到貝吉塔的存在，王子仍在昏迷，無意識的黑暗是唯一能逃離這份痛苦的避難所，悟空並不怪他，就連他自己都很想雙手一攤直接昏死過去，可是……他緊咬住牙關，抽動手臂勉強翻過身，稱著自己坐起來，他全身都痛得要命，但他盡可能地無視這些，直到嘴角滴落下血液才讓他意識到自己咬破了嘴唇。   
  
　　他可以感覺到貝吉塔的位置，他一定得到他身邊去才行。一吋，又一吋，他拖著笨重的身軀一點一點地爬過滿是石礫的廢墟，緩慢卻踏實地不斷縮短兩人之間距離，他其實很想就這樣躺著什麼也不管了，身體又酸又痛又疲憊，可是他知道他不能放棄，他得繼續爬，他得到貝吉塔身邊確認他沒事才行，他「必須」過去……   
  
　　注意到身上略為減輕的痛楚讓悟空放鬆地差點哭出來，他終於來到十呎的限制範圍內，連結賦予他們的疼痛正逐漸消失，又爬了一陣子他才碰到另一具溫暖的軀體，心底剜心般的痛苦只留下淡淡的餘韻，他身上來自傷口的疼則隨之變得尖銳，他明白接下來的情況不會比剛才好過多少，但是他卻覺得自己已經完全復原了。   
　　悟空深深吸了口氣將貝吉塔攬進自己懷中，有些搖搖晃晃地站起身子，視線在四周打轉，透過明月微弱的光線在一片廢墟中找到一棟勉強可以稱作房屋的地方，能讓他們暫時躲避到早上。   
悟空令人吃驚地拖著傷痕累累的身軀抱著貝吉塔來到近乎全毀的房子裡，跌坐著躺進那小小的屋簷下，終於能陷入沒有苦痛的昏迷中了。   
  
＊   
  
　　當貝吉塔醒過來時感到異常的溫暖。   
  
　　那份溫暖並不是生理上的，而是來自心理，他迷濛地反覆思索之後總算肯定這種狀況一點都不正常，他從來沒有在這樣的心情下起床過，事實上，這份情感對他來說壓根是陌生的，他很可能這輩子都沒可能沒在這樣的心境下醒過來。他的意識漸漸變得清晰，貝吉塔努力地驅使腦袋完全恢復運作好想起在他昏睡前究竟發生了什麼事，他的記憶片段又朦朧，幾乎什麼也想不起來，他能記得的最後一件事情是他坐在孫家宅的庭院裡，和卡卡羅特討論弗利沙奴役賽亞人的事情。   
  
　　他的大腦運轉著迫使他想起更多東西，他們本來在聊天，但是卡卡羅特的大兒子突然插話，然後那傢伙的朋友匆匆忙忙地跑來，然後……然後……   
  
　　──多米諾！   
  
　　貝吉塔心底最後一絲迷濛完全消失了蹤影，渾沌的意識也在一瞬間清醒過來，他猛然睜開眼瞼試圖坐起身，全身的肌肉都警戒地繃緊了。   
　　接著他才發現一個問題，他現在被某種東西束縛著無法坐直。貝吉塔僵直了身軀拓展感官想弄清楚到底是怎麼回事，視線所及之處只有滿是髒污的破敗石牆和遍布的灰塵，這讓他瞬間明白了自己身在何處──他並沒有離開被多米諾摧毀的那個小鎮。   
　　賽亞王子慢慢地試圖挪動手臂撐起自己，卻發現雙手完全被綁住了。 **是繩子嗎……？** 他低下頭看去。 **是手臂？！**   
  
　　一雙非常眼熟的手臂。 **是卡卡羅特？**   
  
　　在幾秒鐘的震驚後貝吉塔開始努力地扭動著想掙脫對方的束縛好坐起身，嘗試無果之後他挫敗的瞪著面前灰灰髒髒的牆面，大聲的斥罵著在他身後睡覺的男人，最後終於失去耐心採取了更激烈的手段讓卡卡羅特起床──他低吼著狠狠地用手肘向後撞去，毫不留情地打在卡卡羅特的胸口上。   
  
　　 **好痛！**   
  
　　不屬於自己身上的痛楚突然擄獲了貝吉塔的感官，讓他忍不住發出低吟，並沒有發現那纏繞著他的手臂此時稍微放鬆了掌握，只要他願意嘗試就能脫身。   
　　貝吉塔靜默著等待了幾秒鐘讓那尖銳的疼痛緩緩淡去，而這份沉默卻被身後滿溢著痛苦的聲音給打破。   
  
　　「明明有……更溫柔的方、式……可以、叫別人起床的……貝吉塔。」高個子男人的聲音顯得相當虛薄，就好像費盡全力才能擠出這麼一句話似的。   
  
　　賽亞王子無言的停頓了會，思考著究竟是什麼會讓卡卡羅特聽起來如此疲憊。他一定是受傷了。   
  
　　「讓我起來。」他命令道。   
  
　　「……不要。」   
  
　　貝吉塔臉上的惱怒這一瞬間全部被驚愕取代：「卡卡羅特！我說讓我起來！」   
  
　　「我說……不要。」   
  
　　 **搞什麼？他為什麼不……**   
  
　　「我還……不想、放手……」也許是聽見了貝吉塔未脫口的問句，卡卡羅特虛弱地解釋著，而這一次賽亞王子並沒有心力去斥責對方：「你昨天、離我太遠了……很痛、我還不想……放手。」   
  
　　隨著字句的傾吐卡卡羅特的呼吸變得越來越費力，漸漸的，就連貝吉塔也開始能感受到對方身上不小心暴露出來的、如幻影般不真切的痛覺，很顯然卡卡羅特正試圖避免將他的痛楚傳遞給貝吉塔　。   
  
　　「卡卡羅特……」貝吉塔警告性的低吼著：「我不管你的理由是什麼，現在快點放手！」   
  
　　但卡卡羅特非但沒有鬆開手臂，反而還收緊了懷抱。   
  
　　「對不起。」   
  
　　海潮般的情緒在這一瞬間湧入了貝吉塔的內心，刻骨的疼痛、恐懼、焦慮全都混雜成紊亂的思緒。 **好痛、好痛，好想昏過去，昏過去，什麼也感覺不到，不想再痛了，不想再──不可以，貝吉塔，貝吉塔在哪裡？要保護他……不能讓他受傷，太遠了，感覺不到他，他很痛苦，他受傷了，我不想讓他這麼痛苦，不能讓他痛苦，要阻止他的痛苦，我要到他的身邊阻止他的痛苦，我找不到他，想保護他，貝吉塔、貝吉塔，他很痛苦！**   
  
　　在那洶湧的情感席捲而去時貝吉塔瞪大了雙眼，有那麼一剎那只能看見無盡的黑暗，他粗喘著氣，左手緊緊的扣在地面上，全身無法控制的發顫。   
　　卡卡羅特居然會擔心、不，卡卡羅特居然會「那麼」擔心，貝吉塔從沒有想過……他從沒有想過卡卡羅特會這麼在乎他的死對頭的安危，不管那男人受過多麼嚴重的腦袋創傷或是表現得多關懷夥伴，貝吉塔都不會猜到他居然佔據卡卡羅特那麼多的心神，當卡卡羅特被多米諾痛揍時他也只想著貝吉塔，貝吉塔和他的安全，貝吉塔和他的痛楚，貝吉塔、貝吉塔、貝吉塔。   
　　而且這似乎不是第一次，貝吉塔可以感覺到這種念頭對於另一個男人而言並不陌生，就好像他總是會擔心，總是會想要保護貝吉塔。賽亞王子幾乎無法承認，幾乎不願意……可是他知道卡卡羅特的內心是不會說謊的，這麼強烈又真實的情感不會是謊言，更何況對方現在還身負重傷。   
  
　　貝吉塔眨了眨眼，意識到那些情緒突然脫離了他的腦海，心底深處屬於高個子賽亞人的存在也變得淡薄──卡卡羅特暈過去了。   
  
＊   
  
　　「你說你不知道他們在哪裡是什麼意思？！」   
  
　　布瑪今天過得糟透了，她先是忍受又臭又長的海外交流會議，聽取年度會報和新產品的研發報告，接著發現自己新研究的東西唯一成功的部份就是「爆炸」，而那本該是航空導航儀器的東西不知道為什麼做了杯卡布奇諾給她，這杯咖啡是她這一天僅有的救贖，雖然來源不明，但是喝起來還是很好喝。   
  
　　喝完卡布奇諾之後布瑪就放棄了手裡的研究，著手準備悟空和貝吉塔兩人間連結的「回診」，在一小時的空等之後她便打電話到孫家去──有些意外居然是飲茶接聽的。   
  
　　『抱歉布瑪，可是我真的不知道他們在哪，昨天他們就離開了，直到今天都還沒回來，琪琪簡直快氣炸了。』   
  
　　「他們到哪裡去了？！」布瑪質問，腳尖不耐煩地點著地板。   
  
　　『喔，因為昨天有一座城鎮被摧毀了，他們去那裡檢查。』   
  
　　布瑪的腳尖瞬間停滯：「他們去檢查被攻擊的地方沒有回來，你居然表現得這麼冷靜？！」   
  
　　『拜託，布瑪，那可是悟空和貝吉塔欸，如果他們倆個人都處理不來的話擔心他們也沒什麼用啊，聽著，我得掛斷電話了，琪琪現在正用殺人的眼光瞪我，掰啦──』   
  
　　布馬瞪著手裡的話筒，直到傳來了斷線的雜音才恨恨的將電話砸回桌面。 **那個蠢蛋，他們兩個現在很可能有危險欸！**   
  
　　布瑪急匆匆地走出實驗室，停步在膠囊公司的花園裡。從口袋中的隨身組合膠囊選定一個後扔到地上，以最快的速度升空飛遠，指尖透過上頭的內建電腦裝置搜索起最近的恐怖攻擊新聞。 


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

　　 **起來，起來，起來，快起來！**

　　貝吉塔坐在卡卡羅特的病床旁邊，盡力想甩開胃裡那沉甸甸的晦暗虛浮感。  
　　自從卡卡羅特昏過去之後就再也沒有醒來過了，不管賽亞王子怎麼命令他、斥責他，甚至是戳他或搖晃他，卡卡羅特都固執地深陷在昏迷之中，就連一點痛乎都不願意給予。  
　　在那天早晨稍晚的時候，布瑪出現了，貝吉塔用惱火的瞪視掩飾心底的慶幸，以最快的速度回到膠囊公司檢查卡卡羅特身上的傷，藍髮女人緊繃地嘀咕著說要打電話叫悟飯送仙豆來之後就跑走了。  
　　貝吉塔並沒有搭理她，只是自顧自地將卡卡羅特搬到他上一次受傷時使用的那張床上，並默默地等了將近兩小時。  
　　在這一段期間內布瑪都沒有回來，而卡卡羅特除了虛薄而短淺地呼吸外，也沒有做出任何反應證明自己還活著。  
　　貝吉塔看著對方的胸腔以幾乎難以察覺的幅度上下起伏，再一次用眼下唯一可行的手段試圖喚醒他。

　　 **起來，卡卡羅特！** 他其實並不想利用這個連結，但他沒有更好的選擇了，對眼前陷入昏迷的男人說話或大吼大叫沒有意義，隨意觸碰他也只會讓傷口更嚴重。  
　　他盡可能集中注意力，努力地想突破卡卡羅特心靈那層模糊的屏障。這是貝吉塔現在唯一可以做的事情了。

　　 **卡卡羅特！**

　　他不知道為什麼自己非得要對方給自己回應不可，他相當清楚只要卡卡羅特還活著，仙豆就可以治癒他身上所有的傷，可是貝吉塔就是覺得自己需要……「必須」要得到回應，他需要一點點，只有一點點都好，他想得到卡卡羅特還能聽到他的證據，證明他沒事。

　　 **該死的、卡卡羅特！起來！……快點、快點起來就對了！**

　　貝吉塔將目光挪向卡卡羅特的臉上，顯露出他不會承認是哀求的神情，然後，在這麼多次的嘗試後終於成功了，儘管只有一瞬間，貝吉塔看見那個男人的眼瞼輕輕地動了下。

　　 **卡卡羅特？！**

　　又是一次抽動。

　　貝吉塔站起身，坐上卡卡羅特的床緣，半個身子都籠罩在對方身上。

　　他成功了！他打破了他無意識的屏障，得到了他的回應，卡卡羅特沒事了。  
　　貝吉塔的心底再次浮現出卡卡羅特的影子，溫柔地觸碰王子的內心填補方才他昏睡時留下的空缺。  
　　賽亞王子微微闔上眼瞼，右手輕撫上卡卡羅特的臉頰，近距離的觸碰讓兩人間的連結更加強烈了。

　　在心靈邊緣他能夠捕捉住屬於對方的疼痛，疼痛、不安和擔憂，即使是現在，卡卡羅特還是在擔心貝吉塔的安危，高個子的賽亞人正盡力和昏迷的泥淖搏鬥，緊抓住黑暗中唯一一絲清醒的痕跡，探尋連結對面，屬於他的半身。  
　　貝吉塔彎下腰，掌心輕柔地撫摸著卡卡羅特的臉頰，任由那些情緒湧入自己的心中。

　　 **卡卡羅特……卡卡羅特，我、**

　　賽亞王子猛然回過神，像是被灼傷似地抽回手，迅速地從床緣站起，幾秒鐘後悟飯急匆匆地破門而入，臉上寫滿擔憂地撲到身受重傷的卡卡羅特身邊，完全忽略了貝吉塔。

　　「爸爸？爸爸？！」

　　貝吉塔隱約地感覺到布瑪隨著悟飯的腳步走進房間，也許她還有在說話吧，但是賽亞王子並沒有分神去注意她的存在，他只是目光銳利地盯著悟飯，那男孩笨拙地掏出仙豆的袋子，費了一個世紀那麼久才解開上頭的繩索，將裡頭的東西全部倒進掌心，選了一顆特別大的仙豆之後才把剩下的放回去。

　　「爸爸，快點把這個吃下去，爸爸，你聽得到我說話嗎？」男孩哀求道，將那綠色的豆子放進卡卡羅特的嘴裡，幾秒鐘的沉默之後悟飯繃緊了臉，小心翼翼地仰起男人的後頸盡可能溫和地按摩著他的頸項，讓仙豆能順著食道滑下去。  
　　貝吉塔咬著牙關，力道狠得讓牙齦發疼，這整個過程對他而言太漫長了，成效也沒有預期的那麼快發生，幾乎是永遠的等待之後悟飯總算是放鬆他的手，向後退了一點，卡卡羅特的身體總算開始復原，直到那男人的呼吸變得平順，眼瞼也隨之睜開之後貝吉塔才放鬆了緊閉的下頷，深深地吐出屏住的氣息。

　　「爸爸……？」

　　卡卡羅特呻吟著將右手壓在額前：「悟、悟飯……？怎麼……」  
　　他瞬間張大了眼睛，倏地坐起身子，差點就把自己的兒子給撞到地上。  
　　「貝吉塔呢？！」他質問。

　　「在這裡，笨、」貝吉塔的語句被一聲驚呼給截斷，對方突然將他攬進懷裡，緊緊地將他壓在自己胸前，讓他幾乎無法呼吸：「卡、卡卡羅特……放手，笨蛋！」

　　「你沒事。」他順著吐息輕嘆出這麼一句細不可聞話語，融入了他呼出的空氣中遍遍迴盪，帶著彷彿被救贖的溫柔。

　　貝吉塔皺起雙眉：「卡卡羅特，我叫你放手！」

　　高個子的男人輕快地笑著鬆開了手，嘴角的弧度洋溢著快樂。  
　　「抱歉！我有點太興奮了。」他轉向身後帶著複雜神情目睹這一切的悟飯：「謝謝你們，你們兩個一定幫了很多忙！雖然我不確定自己是怎麼跑到這裡來的，可是我猜這跟布瑪有關係。」他露出溫和的微笑：「也謝謝你拿仙豆過來，兒子。」  
　　說著，他單手將悟飯擁入懷中用力地抱緊，貝吉塔意識到自己的心中突然升起了一絲忌妒，他更加收緊雙眉，無視於那份思緒轉而瞪向布瑪。

　　藍髮女人花了一段時間才注意到他的瞪視，轉頭回以同樣灼熱的注目：「怎麼？」

　　他又再次皺緊眉頭：「不要只是站在那裡發呆，女人，去拿點食物給我們！」

　　布瑪瞬間炸毛了，但是這次她並沒有像貝吉塔預期那樣和他爭執，而是怒氣沖沖地轉身離開房間，狠狠地摔上了門。

　　 **很好，這次她終於知道什麼時候該少抱怨多做事了。**

　　貝吉塔將視線轉回卡卡羅特身上，高個子的男人正一臉無辜地抓著自己的後腦勺和悟飯交談，很顯然在剛剛那一段時間內賽亞王子遺漏了一些對話。

　　「我只是……呃，這個，我們只是覺得我們能處理而已，大概？」

　　悟飯顯得很不滿意：「你應該帶我們一起去的！這就是我們接受訓練的理由不是嗎，我們要幫忙你們啊！如果你們死掉了怎麼辦？我們根本不知道你們跑去哪裡，你們離開之後多米諾的氣就消失了，我們根本不能跟過去，還好布瑪阿姨想到要確認新聞消息，不然我們怎麼可能找到你們！」

　　「悟、悟飯！」卡卡羅特的辯解被悟飯給擋了下來。

　　「我們真的很擔心啊！難道你覺得這種事情無所謂嗎！最近你只在乎貝吉塔和多米諾的事而已，我們呢？我們也在這裡想要幫你啊！還是你其實根本不想要我們的幫助？！」

　　卡卡羅特張闔著嘴吐不出完整的字句：「悟飯！」

　　「我要去幫布瑪阿姨了。」悟飯逕自結束了對話後摔門而去，留下兩個純血賽亞人在沉默中獨處，卡卡羅特還張著嘴，似乎正努力地想擠出合適的話語。  
　　但貝吉塔卻比他先反應過來。

　　「你讓那個小鬼和你家的女人待在一起太久了。」

　　「我、我只是……悟飯他從來……難道我真的、？」

　　「卡卡羅特！」貝吉塔怒斥道，停頓了一會等對方的視線對上自己之後才接下去：「那些弱者跟不上我們的力量或是找不到我們的氣不是你的錯！而且這種事情不重要，重要的是當初到底發生了什麼事！告訴我。」他命令式地問。

　　卡卡羅特臉上些微的受傷因為回憶而染上更深沉的痛苦。

　　「發生……發生什麼事？喔、這個啊……」他微微一頓，轉而將目光投向窗外聳了聳肩，似乎正試圖甩開什麼煩人的東西：「你掉下去了，這讓我們兩個超過了十呎的限制，然後你昏倒了，多米諾好像覺得我還能醒著很有趣，所以他把我當成人肉沙包揍了很久，我猜他是想把這當作殺雞儆猴吧。」

　　他轉正身子，臉上從未出現過的憤怒讓賽亞王子訝異地眨了眨眼。

　　「但是我不會讓他得逞的，不會再讓他那樣把我當猴子耍了，也不會再讓他傷害『你』，」他伸展了下十指：「感謝他，我現在比以前更強了，他也不知道我們還有一個殺手鐧沒有用，」卡卡羅特握緊雙拳：「等等我們就到神殿去，看看丹迪能不能聯絡到界王大人，我想他們應該多少知道多米諾的事情，如果幸運的話說不定那些資訊能幫我們打敗他。」

＊

　　特蘭克斯和悟天快無聊死了。  
　　提醒各位一下，不是普通的無聊，是超級無敵，連腦袋都能僵化得要死掉的無聊，他們根本沒有任何事可以做，至少沒有他們想做的事情。

　　其他人都在為了他們的爸爸失蹤的事情煩心，所以大人們留下「不准亂跑」的命令之後就通通離開了，這兩個好動的小鬼頭已經乖巧地遵照著這個指示度過了好幾個小時，當然了，他們這麼聽話的原因是琪琪也是留下命令的其中一員，他們可不想讓她生氣。  
　　但是當個聽話的乖孩子已經消磨光他們的耐心了，兩個男孩坐立不安的扭動著，看起來就像是在跳某種奇怪的舞蹈，兩雙眼睛不斷地看來望去，試圖找到可以逃離這份無趣的破口。  
　　最後，是由特蘭克斯用看起來有點小聰明的話語打破這份沉寂。

　　「他們……應該不會介意我們去訓練對吧？我們可以在這附近修練，因為我們要多多訓練才能打敗敵人對吧？」

　　悟天用力地點點頭，迫不及待地站起身子想快點找點事情來做。

　　「我們只要記得別跑太遠就好。」特蘭克斯一面說一面擔憂地瞄向身後的某個定點，通常琪琪都會在那邊抱怨她的丈夫有多不稱職。

　　悟天再次用力點頭，兩個人一同飛向空中，告誡著彼此絕對要待在附近，不過，對於兩個忍受幾個小時什麼也不做，又能夠在一小時內飛完地球一圈的小孩子而言，怎麼樣的距離叫做「附近」就是個問號了。

　　「哈！抓到你了！」悟天用力地推了特蘭克斯的肩膀後迅速地飛身往相反的方向飛去。

　　被推搡那一下讓特蘭克斯稍微慢了一步，兩個孩子一前一後以光速穿越過位在沙漠附近的城鎮，捲起的氣流擾動著路上的樹枝、吹走了山丘上的岩石，徒留下兩人歡快的咯咯笑聲證明有人經過。  
　　男孩們的競速因為悟天失去平衡撞上一顆和小房屋差不多大的岩石而打斷，石礫和塵土七零八落的噴向不同的方位，特蘭克斯跟著停下腳步，降落在滿布碎石的土地上。

　　「悟天，你真的很笨欸，」藍髮男孩抱怨著，踢了踢腳邊的小石頭：「還好你不是撞到別人的房子，不然我們就會有大麻煩了，我們的媽媽一定會生氣，房子的主人也會！然後……」注意到悟天根本沒在聽讓特蘭克斯漸漸停下自己的訓斥。  
　　「悟天！」

　　「特蘭克斯！你看這個！」

　　他嘆了口氣，等著對方將一隻三眼青蛙還是什麼類似的東西湊到自己面前。

　　「它好像剛剛被卡在石頭裡了！」悟天高聲宣布著，特蘭克斯眨了眨眼，看見對方手裡的東西後驚訝地瞪大：「悟天，那不是……」

　　「是四星龍珠！」男孩炫耀似地喊著。

　　特蘭克斯瞬間就明白他們找到了多重要的東西，他一直都比自己最要好的朋友擅長思考一點，儘管他並沒有參與過關於「多米諾」的討論，他還是能夠大概猜到發生了什麼事。

　　「悟、悟天！我們得把這個拿回去給悟飯！爸爸他們需要龍珠的！」

　　悟天眨眨眼，將那顆圓圓的球抱在胸前：「現在嗎？我們也可以先把剩下的都找到再……」

　　特蘭克斯搖了搖頭躍上空中：「快走吧！」

　　悟天有些不甘願的隨對方起身，一起往包子山飛去。

＊

　　「──布瑪好不容易找到了你們兩個的爸爸叫悟飯拿仙豆過去因為他們受傷了我回來找你們卻發現你們根本不在、家！」琪琪一口氣說完這一串訓斥之後停頓了會讓自己喘息，悟天和特蘭克斯因此瑟縮了下，突然很希望自己沒有直接跑回來，他們怎麼可能會知道悟空和貝吉塔會被布瑪找到，然後悟飯還被叫去拿仙豆，現在他們得想個辦法脫離琪琪把龍珠拿過去才行。

　　「呃……他們去哪裡了？」悟天想也沒想的開口問，但這似乎打斷了琪琪的憤怒。

　　「去哪裡？」琪琪吸了吸鼻子：「他們當然到膠囊公司去了，不把悟空帶回他自己的家人身邊讓他療養，布瑪帶著悟飯他們回膠囊公司了。」

　　特蘭克斯和悟天交換了眼神後同時點頭。  
　　「那我們也要過去！」悟天的話讓琪琪瞇起眼睛。

　　「喔，你想都別想，先生，你們兩個給我乖乖待在這裡，我會監視你們不讓你們有機會亂跑的！」

　　悟天顯得有些垂頭喪氣：「可是媽媽！我們找到龍珠了欸！」為了證明自己，他將那顆四星球從懷裡拿出來，對著琪琪揮了揮，在她身後的三個人瞬間將視線轉過來，一起走到了琪琪身邊。

　　「聽著，悟天，」飲茶快速地說：「你得乖乖聽你媽媽的話，你不如把龍珠給我或克林吧，我們會幫你拿去給悟空的。」

　　悟天有些不安地握緊手中的龍珠，他身邊的特蘭克斯瞇起雙眼，就像他父親那樣。  
　　「這是我們找到的，所以要由我們拿過去！」特蘭克斯宣告著一把拉著悟天向後退：「該走了，悟天。」

　　「可是，特蘭克斯……」

　　「快走！」特蘭克斯並沒有錯過他們提到龍珠時突然引起的關注，他知道克林和飲茶會有興趣，可是連迪潔都知道龍珠就很奇怪了，他的爸爸告訴過他，如果發現什麼可疑的事情，絕對不能把那當作是巧合或錯覺。  
　　他拉著悟天的手臂一起飛遠，完全無視於琪琪在他們身後的大吼大叫，只是加快了速度趕往膠囊公司。

＊

　　特蘭克斯焦慮得快把頭髮拔光了。

　　「妳說他們不在這裡是什麼意思？！」他跳腳著質問道。

　　「就是字面上的意思，年輕人，注意你說話的口氣。」

　　「對不起，媽媽，可是我們得找到爸爸他們！」

　　布瑪挪開桌上的一份公文抬頭瞄了眼自己的兒子：「你有什麼事情重要到飛了大半個地球找他們，你和悟天現在不應該待在包子山嗎？」

　　「是、是沒錯啦……可是、可是……」

　　「我們找到了一顆龍珠！」悟天喊道。

　　「你們什麼？」  
　　「悟天，不要再跟別人說了！」  
　　布瑪和特蘭克斯同時大叫。

　　房間頓時陷入沉默。

　　「他們去神殿了。」布瑪最後說。

　　「謝了，媽媽！」特蘭克斯扔下一句道謝後就拉著悟天再次跑出門。

＊

　　聽完悟空解釋過去幾個月發生什麼事之後丹迪露出相當震驚的神情，僵直了好幾秒這個那美克星人才終於找回自己的聲音。

　　「我、我完全不知道……我知道神龍被召喚了，可是發現Ｚ戰士們過去處理之後我以為就沒事了，我……悟空，我真的很抱歉，除了用龍珠之外我不知道還有什麼方法能解決這個連結。」

　　悟空抓了抓後腦：「喔，沒事啦，我們只是想問問看，那你知道多米諾的事情嗎？」

　　丹迪搖搖頭。

　　「他當然不可能知道！」貝吉塔怒斥著：「叫他快點去聯繫那個叫界王的。」

　　「喔！喔，當然沒問題，他們可能知道什麼的。」丹迪說，隨後露出專注的神色。

　　 **沒必要嘗試了，丹迪，我一直都在聽你們的對話。**

　　「你知道多米諾的什麼事？！」貝吉塔命令式地問，界王立刻停下了語句，氣氛瞬間變得有些冰冷，他似乎被王子的態度冒犯到了。

　　「拜託您了？」悟空連忙補上，往貝吉塔那裡瞪了一眼：「我們……呃，我們知道您是唯一有可能知道他的事情的人……」

　　 **我當然知道。** 那聲音停頓了會。 **我雖然不清楚多米諾這個人，但是我知道他的種族，他們是北銀和系的人，所以他顯然旅行了很久才來到這裡，我聽說關於他的種族的傳聞，那群人並不是什麼良善親切的民族──雖然這也不是太重要的事，畢竟五年前他們的星球就被摧毀了。**

　　「摧毀？」悟空問：「所以他是倖存者囉？那為什麼他要攻擊地球？」

　 **他很可能想找新的星球定居。**

　　「可是他摧毀了很多地方欸？如果他只是想好好生活的話我們也可以和平……」悟空緩緩下語句皺著眉思考。

　　「也許他覺得『蟲子』太多了吧，」貝吉塔淡漠的說：「地球確實是個不錯的地方，如果沒有人類會更好。」

　　「貝吉塔！」

　　貝吉塔看向悟空挑起了右眉：「這是很正常的評價吧，而且很可能是正解。」

　　 **他說的很可能沒錯，悟空。** 界王說。 **你沒辦法和這個男人達成什麼和平協議的。**

　 **─如果再這樣下去你們沒辦法打敗他的，多米諾很可能會等讓你們兩個之間的距離限制變成零之後才現身─**

　　突然加入對話的另一道嗓音讓所有人陷入沉默。  
　　「你是……」

　　 **─抱歉有點突然，我正好在觀察這個星球的時候聽到了你們的對話，我是界王神─**

　　界王聽起來被嚇出了口吃。 **界、界王神大人？！您、您怎麼會、**

　　「誰是界王神？」悟空問，在感受到界王透過心靈對談傳來的「瞪視」時微微瑟縮了下。

　 **這位是界王神「大人」，他居住在界王星上面，地位可是非常崇高的，有點敬意好嘛！**

　　「喔……」

　　 **─我不是故意要打擾你們的，就像我剛剛說的，我只是在確認地球的情況時不小心聽到了你們的對話，你們想打敗多米諾，這點我同意，這個男人的力量很強，如果不處理掉他的話他還會繼續成長的，他再繼續變強下去危害的不只是地球，還有你們的宇宙，我並不希望他變強到可能會喚醒……「他」的程度。─**

　　悟空茫然地抬頭凝視天空：「喚醒……『他』？」

　　 **─這現在和你沒關係，總之我想我有一個方法可以幫你們盡快打倒多米諾，那能讓這個連結沒辦法發揮效用。─**

　　「什麼方法？」貝吉塔不耐地問。

　　 **─在界王神界有一種道具可以讓兩人融合成一個人，這種融合是一輩子的，不過融合後連力量都會加乘在一起，如果悟空和貝吉塔使用耳環的話一定會成為無人能擋的存在。─** 界王神解釋道。

　　「融合？」悟空眨了眨眼：「變成一個人？」

　　「不可能！我光是待在這傢伙身邊就快受不了了，你還想要我變成他的一部份？絕對不可能！」

　　「貝吉塔……」

　　「不！我拒絕，我們會用別的方法打敗他！」貝吉塔怒吼著，燃燒著憤怒的雙眼瞪得老大。

　 **─這可能是唯一的方法了，貝吉塔。─** 界王神說。

　　「我們會『找到』別的方法！」貝吉塔走到神殿邊緣，朝悟空投去惱火的瞪視：「如果這就是你們唯一的建議的話，我寧願把時間花在訓練上。」

　　悟空有些無助地看著貝吉塔的背影，朝丹迪扔去一眼後他便匆忙地跑遠，試圖追上賽亞王子。

　　 **─喔天啊……我是不是不該給他們建議的？─** 界王神遲疑地說。

　　「他只是有點心煩意亂而已，」剛剛一直保持沉默的悟飯終於開了口：「這個連結造成爸爸和貝吉塔叔叔很大的困擾，而你的建議聽起來比連結還糟糕。」

　 **─是的，但這或許是唯一能打敗他的方法了，希望有人能勸勸他們，順利打敗敵人總比他們分別被殺死好吧？─**

　　悟飯咬著下唇思索了幾秒後點點頭：「我會試著勸勸他們的，貝吉塔叔叔很固執，但是也許他發現真的沒別的辦法之後就會改變心意。」

　　 **─很好，那我讓我的隨從基比特把道具拿過去。─**

　　丹迪被突然出現在他們面前的長髮男子嚇得倒抽口氣，對方神色陰沉的臉上寫滿了不贊同。

　　「只要他們分別將一只耳環帶在不同的耳朵上就會發生效用了。」他一面解釋一面將手裡圓球造型的耳環遞給悟飯。

　　男孩點點頭接下道具，在對方的瞪視下顯得有些不安，幸好過沒幾秒鐘他就消失了。

　 **─祝你們好運了，─** 界王神說。 **─為了大家好，希望你們打敗他。─**  
　　接著他的聲音便完全脫離了他們的內心，留下一片死寂。

　　悟飯垂頭觀察著手裡的耳環，那看起來相當脆弱，不過在輕輕地敲了敲後他就發現這東西似乎是用相當堅固的金屬製成的。

　　「你現在要拿去給悟空和貝吉塔嗎？」丹迪問。

　　悟飯抬起頭：「應該不會，依貝吉塔叔叔那種表現，如果我把耳環拿過去的話他大概只會把它們捏碎確保這個方法沒用，先等幾個月再說吧，等距離剩下一、兩呎之後貝吉塔叔叔應該就比較能接受了。」

　　丹迪點點頭有有些詫異地看向悟飯身後。  
　　他跟著回過頭去，雙眉緊緊皺起。

　　「特蘭克斯，悟天，你們怎麼會在這裡？你們應該要待在家的。」

　　「我們找到一顆龍珠了！」

　　悟飯和丹迪啞然的張大嘴巴，而特蘭克斯則是跑到自己的摯友面前，捉著他的前襟用力搖晃。

　　「不要再告訴別人了！」

　　「可、可是、特蘭克斯……我、我們……不、是要找、悟飯嗎！」悟天在劇烈的晃動中勉強擠出這麼句話。

　　「喔，對喔……」藍髮男孩轉身看向悟飯：「爸爸他們呢？！我們要把龍珠給他們看！現在能找到龍珠不是很奇怪嗎！離多米諾出現只過了三個月欸！」

　　「這表示他只許了一個願望……」丹迪驚愕地說：「如果只許一個願望的話，你只要等三個月就可以再使用龍珠了！」

　　「我們……我們得把這件事告訴爸爸！」悟飯大喊著一把抓住悟天的後領往神殿邊緣走，完全認定特蘭克斯會跟上來：「謝了，丹迪！」

＊

　　在悟空堅持要吃飯的情況下，兩人前往訓練以前打算先回去一趟，當然貝吉塔有試圖抗議過，但是對於吃方面悟空是不會妥協的，最後他也只能讓步往包子山飛，整趟路程眉頭都鎖得死緊。

　　融合，兩人合二為一。貝吉塔眉間的皺紋變得更深了。怎麼會有人膽敢提出這種建議，尤其是對貝吉塔提出來？難道那些人不知道他們是在想辦法解決這個連節的限制而不是做得比它更徹底嗎！

　　「貝吉塔……」悟空遲疑地呼喚對方：「如果能打敗、」

　　「不！」在悟空能把話說完以前貝吉塔就厲聲打斷了他：「我不會同意的，和你融合真的是世界上最爛的建議，和你綁在一起就已經夠糟了，我才不要變成你的一部份！」

　　他保持著慣常的鎖眉神情忽略沉默中傳來的受傷情緒，只是專注在往包子山飛的動作上。  
　　兩人落在孫家宅邸的門前，看著佇立在門邊的飲茶和克林顯露出困惑的神色。

　　「飲茶，克林。」悟空微微皺起雙眉，他總覺得情況有什麼不對。

　　貝吉塔瞇起眼睛打量起四周：「那兩個小鬼呢。」

　　悟空抬起頭很快地掃視一圈，一面利用自己的感官搜索附近的氣息：「琪琪也不見了。」

　　飲茶靠在門緣勾起一抹邪笑：「我們還以為你們知道那些小孩跑哪去了呢，至於琪琪，她和我們在一起。」

　　貝吉塔瞪著飲茶，隨後瞪向克林，這兩個男人的眼睛都溢散著淡紫色的色澤，就像多米諾那樣。  
　　「多米諾為什麼要帶走那個女人？」

　　克林雙手抱胸：「我們想要龍珠，如果你想讓她平安回來的話就把龍珠給我們，多米諾大人說你們能在一小時之內把龍珠從你們藏東西的地方帶過來，包括那兩個小子，拿到龍珠之後你們就到西都北邊不遠處的島上去，如果遲到就等著為她收屍吧。」

　　說完兩人便以貝吉塔記憶中他們不可能展現出來的高速飛遠了。

　　賽亞王子朝相同的方向走了幾步後猛然停下，回頭瞪向到現在都還沒有動作的悟空。  
　　「卡卡羅特！」

　　「我、我不知道他們會抓琪琪，我以為……這都是我的錯。」

　　貝吉塔不耐煩地低吼了起來：「那我們就得在他們能動手以前趕快過去。」

　　悟空轉過身朝貝吉塔扔去憤怒的眼神：「我們不能就這樣跑過去！」他怒斥著：「他們說多米諾想要龍珠，但是我們手上又沒有龍珠！為什麼他會想要這個？如果他之前許過願望的話在這一年裡龍珠就只會是普通的石頭啊！」

　　「除非他只許了一個願望。」

　　悟空和貝吉塔同時回身，看著悟飯帶領特蘭克斯和悟天降落到他們身邊。

　　「丹迪說如果多米諾只許一個願望的話，龍珠三個月後就可以使用了。悟天？」

　　儘管不確定究竟發生了什麼事，悟天還是相當開心終於能見到自己的爸爸，他跑到悟空的面前從懷裡掏出了龍珠給對方看。

　　「這是……四星球……你們、你們是在哪裡找到的？」

　　悟天笑了起來：「我不小心用頭撞破了一顆岩石，龍珠就藏在裡面。」

　　悟空緩緩地從小兒子的手裡接過那顆龍珠，掌心的重量讓他意識到這並不是幻覺……多米諾就是知道他們有龍珠才會綁架琪琪的。  
　　他將目光對上貝吉塔深邃的黑眸，如果他們能順利打敗多米諾，他們就能立刻使用龍珠解除兩人之間的連結，有那麼一瞬間，這個想法刺痛了悟空的心，一但連結解除之後貝吉塔就沒有理由留在他身邊了，他會離開悟空，不管是跑到地球的另一端甚或是別的星球去，拋下他回到原本的生活。在這些日子裡他早已經習慣有另一人的陪伴，面對著貝吉塔即將離開的可能性，讓他差點就衝上前一把抱住面前的人，將對方緊緊埋進胸口，哀求他不要離開。  
　　但是他並沒有顯露出心底的思緒，悟空從貝吉塔的雙眼中能看見他多麼想早點解除這份連結，而他也只能為賽亞王子的願望彎腰領命。他不願，也不能做出傷害貝吉塔的事情，所以他現在必須竭盡全力為他們兩人的自由而戰。

　　「悟飯，」悟空終究還是將視線從貝吉塔滿懷渴望的雙眼中脫離開來，轉而聚焦在自己的兒子身上：「多米諾把你媽媽帶走了，要我們拿龍珠去把她贖回來，我們現在就要過去找他了。」

　　悟飯的臉色瞬間變得蒼白，而悟天則是緊緊地抓住悟空的衣襟。  
　　「他們把媽媽帶去哪裡了？！」年紀最小的男孩質問著，悟空垂下頭輕輕拍了拍他的腦袋。

　　「沒事的，我們現在就會去把媽媽救回來，如果他敢傷害她……」

　　「我們就會狠狠踢他的屁股！」特蘭克斯突然大喊，惹來了所有人的目光：「綁架別人當人質才不是對決的正確方式咧！」他不滿地說著，貝吉塔贊同地點點頭之後猛然抬頭看向天空。

　　一架飛機飛到了眾人頭上在附近的空地降落，布瑪一臉慌張地從裡面跑了出來。  
　　「特蘭克斯呢？！」她大喊著快速地掃視了一眼，看見自己的兒子之後連忙上前一把將對方攬進懷裡，惱火地瞪著其他人：「到底發生什麼事了？！我收到一封可笑的信要我帶著龍珠雷達找你們，不然特蘭克斯就會有危險！」

　　悟空眨了下眼瞼後才露出嚴肅的表情：「多米諾綁架了琪琪，」他快速地解釋：「為了拿到這個。」他揮了揮手裡的四星球，隨時準備起飛：「他要我們把龍珠帶去西都北方的某個小島上，時間不多了，我們得快點過去。」

　　布瑪點點頭，帶著兩個孩子一起坐進飛機裡，跟在悟空三人身後一起往西都的方向飛。

　　一段時間後，悟空和貝吉塔肩並著肩瞪視面前的滿臉輕鬆的多米諾。

　　「琪琪呢？！」悟空低吼著問，讓多米諾勾起一抹微笑。

　　「當然是跟我的僕人待在一起，別擔心，迪潔似乎很喜歡她，我想她不會讓她受到什麼傷害的，也許吧。」

　　「多米諾──！」

　　「你把四星球帶來了嗎，孫悟空？這可是搭救那個女人的贖金呢，在你把東西給我之前我不會讓你見她的。」

　　悟空站直身軀，低下了頭雙拳緊握：「在我親眼看到她沒事以前我不會把東西拿給你的！」

　　「『拿給我』，」多米諾彈了下舌尖：「請告訴我，孫悟空，你至少還有點常識記得要把龍珠帶過來，」他越過悟空的肩膀望去，在兩人的身後看見了躲起來的布瑪和三個小孩子，金髮男人微微勾起嘴角：「喔，太好了，你確實有把龍珠帶過來，這會節省很多麻煩，我直接把龍珠拿走就好了。」

　　「我們不會讓你拿走的！」悟空大吼著擺出備戰姿勢。

　　多米諾笑了起來，那笑聲顯得太過於輕鬆寫意，讓兩人更加繃緊了神經。

　　「抱歉了，孫悟空，但是如果你夠專注的話，你會發現你從一開始就沒有選擇。」

　　男人臉上的笑容更顯眼了，在他們身後緊接著傳來引擎運作的聲響，隨後布瑪的飛機便快速地往島的另一端飛遠了，裡頭顯然只有她一個人。

　　看見他們震驚的神情多米諾輕笑了起來：「我贏了。」

　　悟空幾乎沒能注意到粗喘著氣的悟飯和另外兩個孩子一起來到了他們身後，他只能死死地瞪著對方。

　　「布瑪……」

　　「很久以前就是我的僕人了，」多米諾替他回答道：「我已經控制了她四年吧，她的身分和聰明才智可是完美的勝任了研究你們這個小圈子的職責，所有我需要的資訊，布瑪．布里夫都能輕鬆地幫我找來。」  
　　「而你呢，天真得完全信任她，讓我可以隨時隨地知道這個連結究竟運作到什麼程度了，你從一開始就輸了，孫悟空，我至始至終，都會比你，領、先、一、步。」

　　貝吉塔在眨眼間衝到多米諾面前，低吼著決意打掉對方臉上那令人厭惡的得意笑容，然而在他能碰到金髮男人以前，半空中便橫出一隻手將他給壓制在地，隨後揍上他的臉頰迫使他向後飛遠。  
　　於是貝吉塔在二十四小時以內再次嚐到鑽心般的痛楚，過遠的距離似乎要將他的靈魂給撕裂成兩半，他幾乎感覺不到自己撞到地面上，連結引起的劇痛撕扯著他的神經，連視覺都被剝奪。  
　　賽亞王子咬緊牙關，這一次他不會就這麼暈過去了，他不會再一次展現出懦弱的姿態，貝吉塔盡力從無盡的漆黑中分辨眼前的景象，搖搖晃晃地站起身子，他可以感覺到卡卡羅特就在他的右手邊，同樣受絕望的痛楚折磨，貝吉塔強迫自己邁開腳步，試圖到卡卡羅特身邊去。  
　　一步、兩步，他似乎費了一輩子才終於靠近得讓那份痛楚稍稍減緩了點。  
　　貝吉塔停頓了會深吸一口氣，準備繼續向前，卻被恢復的聽力捕捉到的大喊嚇得抬起頭。

　　「不准你碰我的爸爸！」  
　　「悟天！」  
　　「回來！特蘭克斯！悟天！你們不能過去啊！可惡、爸爸！你快點起來啊！爸爸！」

　　貝吉塔匆忙地縮短兩人間剩下的距離，緊緊地抓住卡卡羅特的手臂，無視於湧入內心的那份釋然將對方給扶了起來。

　　「貝吉塔？」卡卡羅特近乎哽咽地說，死死抓住矮小男人的手，緊繃得就像是抓住救命繩索那樣。

　　「該死的、卡卡羅特，那兩個小鬼去攻擊多米諾了！」

　　聽見這句話悟空立刻抬起頭確認戰場的情況，隨後倒抽了口氣：「糟了！」

　　「爸爸！」貝吉塔和悟空同時將視線轉到悟飯身上，對方的臉上寫滿了歉疚：「我沒辦法阻止他們，他們不聽我的，你沒事吧？」

　　悟空麻木地點點頭：「我們得阻止多米諾，他會把他們都殺掉的！他們還只是小孩子而已。」說著，他踏出不穩的腳步試圖去拯救自己的兒子，但悟飯卻伸手把他拉了回來。

　　「你這樣沒辦法幫忙的！你們兩個只要一被打飛就會失去戰鬥能力了！」

　　貝吉塔瞇起眼睛：「難道你有什麼好建議嗎，還是你希望我們就站在這裡當觀眾？」

　　「你們得用界王神大人說的那個道具！」悟飯毫不猶豫地回答。

　　「不！」貝吉塔低吼著。

　　「所以你寧願讓他們死掉嗎？！你也太自私了！你不能把錯都推到因為你討厭爸爸身上！我過去這三個月一直在觀察你們，你們明明就相處得『很、好』！你現在就只是自私地想讓事情照你的想法做而已！就算我們都死掉也不在乎！」

　　「悟飯！」聽著自家兒子的爆發悟空訝異地開口阻止：「夠了！現在我們沒時間吵架，如果他不想這麼做的話我們就找別的方法。」

　　「……我知道了。」貝吉塔低聲說，狠狠地瞪著看向自己的兩人：「我說我知道了！現在把那個該死的東西交出來！」

　　「啊、嗯，好！」悟飯連忙從口袋裡掏出兩只耳環，一邊一個交給兩名賽亞人：「你們……你們一人戴一邊就可以了。」

　　悟空緩緩地接過耳環，貝吉塔則是瞪著那個東西好幾秒後才一把抓過它，彷彿它會長腳跑掉似的。

　　「……貝吉塔，你確定嗎？」悟空遲疑地問，隨後收到了帶著苦澀的瞪視。

　　「我們得快點行動，那些小鬼沒辦法撐太久的。」貝吉塔一面說一面轉頭瞪向悟飯：「滾遠一點，不管這東西有沒有效，等那傢伙把注意力從兩個小子身上移開之後就把他們帶走。」

　　悟飯點點頭向後退遠。

　　「謝謝你，貝吉塔。」悟空沉靜地說著將耳環帶上自己的左耳。  
　　「閉嘴，卡卡羅特。」貝吉塔低吼著粗魯地把耳環帶上右邊的耳垂。

　　在幾秒鐘的沉默後，世界陷入了爆炸般的轟然白光。

＊

　　琪琪快氣炸了。

　　先是她的丈夫莫名失蹤，好不容易找到人之後卻換她的「兒子」失蹤，找到了她的兒子沒多久，他又再次跑走了，完全無視於她的命令，簡直就不把她當成那個從小餵養他、扶養他、教育他、給他衣服穿的生母來看，好像這還不夠似的，飲茶居然抓住她的手嘟囔什麼「把她當人質」之類的東西，接著克琳和那個她以為是朋友的迪潔就一起把她給拖走了，來到這個雞不生蛋鳥不拉屎的小島上！現在她還被牢牢地綁起來，由迪潔負責看守，在四呎的距離外就躺著造成這一切災難的元兇──六顆龍珠。  
　　琪琪扭動著想掙脫束縛，雙眼狠狠地瞪著迪潔，要不是對方拿了塊布塞住她的嘴巴她一定會好好地訓斥對方的。

　　正當她的瞪視越來越讓迪潔感到坐立難安時，飛機引擎運作的聲響劃破了這份寧靜，琪琪怒瞪著那台航空工具，在布瑪露出臉來時放鬆地嘆了口氣，她一定是來救她的。

　　然而藍髮女人滿意地將最後一顆龍珠放上一邊的行為卻完全擊毀了她的希望。這個女人不是應該和悟空站在同一邊的嗎？所以她也背叛了，就像飲茶和克林一樣，還真是一群生死之交啊。  
　　琪琪的黑眸顯露出越來越刺人的殺意，而布瑪現在才注意到她的存在。

　　藍髮女人微微一笑：「琪琪，太好了，看來妳也可以一起見證多米諾大人完成最後的願望了，妳真幸運，利用龍珠，多米諾大人就會成為無敵的存在，不管是貝吉塔還是妳心愛的悟空都沒辦法阻止他了。」

　　琪琪怒目直視著她，實在很希望自己嘴裡沒有任何東西阻撓，這樣她就告訴那個雙面混蛋她可以把混帳多米諾和他的願望塞到什麼「地方」去。事實上，如果可以的話，她會狠狠踢她一腳教訓教訓對方那該死的高傲態度。

　　琪琪又扭動了會想鬆開繩子，然而布瑪突然雙膝一軟昏倒在地面上的變化讓她驚訝地忘記了動作。

　　「她還真是花了有夠多時間。」迪潔嘀咕著，隨後抬起頭對琪琪露出溫和的笑容，連忙上前替她鬆綁、拿出嘴裡的布條。  
　　「抱歉，琪琪，在這個人，」她指了指倒在地上的布瑪：「拿著最後一顆龍珠出現之前我都必須演得像他們一樣，我不是故意要這樣對妳的，雖然我本來應該是他們的一員，可是我猜多米諾並沒有成功洗腦我，因為過一陣子之後我就開始不想服從他的命令了，我也知道我本來不可能有辦法這樣思考，被洗腦的人是沒辦法有自己的想法的……但是我真的很喜歡妳，妳人很好，我不想那樣背叛妳，所以……我真的很抱歉，希望妳原諒我。」

　　琪琪對著女孩眨眨眼站起身，對方說的話有大半她都聽不懂，但是她只是聳了聳肩：「我們能把龍珠拿過去嗎？這樣他就能解決他和貝吉塔之間的連結了。」

　　迪潔點點頭：「悟飯他們就在小島的另一邊，在戰場附近，我們可以把龍珠帶去那裡。」

＊

　　「悟空在哪裡那個傢伙又是誰？！」當琪琪從布瑪的直升機爬出來時立刻質問著在場的其他人，她和迪潔兩個人偷了這台載具後就直接趕往戰場了。  
　　而悟飯和悟天同時無視了這個問題，一起撲進琪琪懷裡緊緊地擁抱住對方。

　　「好了好了，我也很高興能看到你們沒事，但是悟空跑到哪裡去了？那個傢伙又是誰？」黑髮女人指向正飛在半空中的兩人，她知道那個金髮的傢伙是多米諾，但他對面那個沖天髮型的男人究竟是誰？

　　悟飯顯得有些無措：「呃……那是爸爸……還有貝吉塔叔叔。」在他媽媽灼燙的瞪事下他忍不住瑟縮了下：「他們……用了一種道具，兩個人融合成一個人了，這樣他們才有辦法打贏多米諾。」

　　琪琪瞇起眼眸：「他以為這樣就可以躲過我的說教了嗎？我不會那麼輕易放過他的！等那個融合解除之後我還是會好好教訓他！」

　　悟飯盯著地面沉默了好幾秒之後才囁嚅道：「融合沒辦法解除，那是永久性的。」

　　「什麼？！」琪琪的尖叫聲讓悟飯顫抖了下：「別開玩笑了，那當然不是永久性的，只要我們、」她指向還待在直升機旁的迪潔：「把龍珠拿出來用就可以解決那個煩人的詛咒了，現在解決！」

　　悟飯點點頭跑上前幫助迪潔把龍珠從直升機裡拿出來，好奇而困惑地瞄了對方一眼後才將龍珠一顆顆排放在地上，深吸了口氣舉起雙手：「出來吧！神龍！」

＊

　　多米諾警界地看著眼前的人：「這是什麼把戲？」

　　貝吉特勾著嘴角開口，聲音聽起來既是貝吉塔也是悟空，簡直像是他們兩人同時說話一樣：『這不是把戲，多米諾，這是你的死期。』

　　多米諾微微皺起眉頭後仰頭笑了起來，順手將劉海撥到腦後：「怎麼？你們難道以為只要融合成一個人就能打敗我了嗎？雖然你們之間不再有連結的限制，但說到底這個小小的把戲不過是我為了增添樂趣才設下的。」他沉下眼神：「而現在，我已經玩膩這場遊戲了，是時候解決你們了。」

　　貝吉塔輕快地大笑一聲，隨後用嚴肅的神情面對眼前的敵人：『你可以試試看。』

　　多米諾惱火地低吼了聲，紫眸在看見黑暗的天空中出現神龍之後露出輕鬆的笑意。  
　　「不管你們做什麼垂死掙扎都已經太遲了！我的僕人已經為我召喚出神龍，很快的，我的第二個願望就會被實現，到時候不論你們做什麼都不可能打敗我了！」

　　貝吉特微微一笑：『那麼，我只要在願望實現以前打敗你就好了。』他向前跨了一步，人已經出現在多米諾寫滿得意的臉前。

＊

　　「說出你的願望！」神龍盯著悟飯說。

　　男孩點點頭：「神龍啊！我希望你能夠收回上一次你實現的願望，將孫悟空和貝吉塔王子身上的連結解除！」

　　所有人都沉默著等待神龍的回應，然而對方給出的回答卻出乎預料。

　　「我不能實現這個願望。」

　　「什麼？！」琪琪質問：「為什麼不能！」

　　「這個宇宙中孫悟空和貝吉塔王子已經不存在了。」

　　一片死寂。

　　「不……存在？」琪琪緩慢地復述了一次。

　　「一定……一定是因為融合的關係。」悟飯才低喃出聲琪琪就來到了他面前。

　　「那就解除那個融合啊！」

　　「我說了不能解除，那個是永久性的！」悟飯反駁。

　　「那就許願讓融合變成不是永久性的！」琪琪一面說一面轉向神龍：「你能做到這件事，對吧？」

　　「你的願望能被實現。」

　　「什麼？！」悟飯忍不住大叫：「不，你不能──」

　　神龍的眼睛閃爍著紅光：「你的願望已經實現了。」

　　悟飯驚恐地看著神龍飛上雲霄，七顆龍珠也隨著一起往四面八方分散。  
　　「喔……不。」

＊

　　貝吉特在半空中扭過身子，享受這三個月以來好不容易品嚐到的自由滋味，一腳將多米諾往地面踹去之後飛身跟上，藉由重力跟衝擊力將他整個人嵌入地面，隨後輕巧地降落在巨大的坑洞邊緣，等著金髮男人從裡面爬起來。

　　『你不趕快起來嗎，多米諾？』宇宙中最強戰士的融合體嘲諷道，看見對方掙扎著從石礫中勉強撐起自己勾起一抹訕笑。  
　　金髮男人搖搖晃晃地挺直身軀，碎石和灰塵從他的衣襟上墜落到地面，那雙紫色的眼眸憤恨地瞪著他：「你不會贏的，你……」

　　貝吉特低喝一聲衝上前，一拳揍上多米諾的腹部將他送回人形的窟窿中。  
　　『我已經贏了。』他瞇起眼睛：『你沒辦法撐過我的攻擊。』  
　　他向後退了幾步，雙手舉在胸前，大量的能量開始聚集在掌心。  
　　『記得代我向閻魔大人問好，多米諾。大爆炸龜派氣功──！』  
　　尾音落下的瞬間，貝吉塔手中的氣功波開始溢散出刺眼的光芒，他立刻將這高壓的能量放射出去，劃出一道能毀盡一切的軌跡。

　　──而在這一刻，三件事同時發生了。

　　貝吉特釋放出的氣功波直直地射向多米諾。  
　　琪琪許下的願望被實現，神龍飛上高空消失了蹤影，連帶著龍珠一起四散而去。  
　　多米諾將僅存的能量凝聚成屏障試圖挽救自己的性命。

　　塵埃伴隨著能量爆了開來，吹捲起層層雲霧直衝天際，在遠處觀看這一切的人們反射性地掩住口鼻，稍微近一點的甚至得背過身閉起眼，躲避那過於刺目的強光。  
　　慢慢地，漫天塵土終於開始消散，悟飯無視於空中漫布的沙石快速地往前衝，想找到自己的父親，這一段路對他而言簡直毫無止盡，他嗆咳著盡可能避免吸入塵砂，在一片灰濛濛中找尋看起來像是兩個人形的影子，險些被碎石給絆倒兩次之後總算來到爆炸的中心，那附近的塵埃似乎完全沒有要散去的跡象。

　　「爸爸！」悟飯大喊著跑向前，他的父親粗喘著氣，斜靠在正不斷嗆咳的貝吉塔身上。

　　「悟、悟飯？」悟空氣猶若絲地說，對著自己的兒子眨了眨眼。

　　「多米諾呢？」悟飯一面問一面警界地觀察四周，以防那個男人從煙霧中發動突襲。

　　「打倒他了。」貝吉塔對著緊握的右拳輕咳道，微微挺直背脊讓自己完全坐起來，但是仍靠在悟空肩上：「他還想用氣保護自己，不過融合之後的能量太強大了，我們的氣功波直接打穿他的屏障把他給宰了，你大概連他的頭髮都找不到。」

　　「我們……我們是怎麼分開的？」悟空平靜地問，聽見這問句悟飯顯得有些尷尬。

　　「呃……因為媽媽對神龍許願……」

　　「『什麼？！』」兩個男人同時驚訝地大吼，嚇得悟飯後退了一步。

　　「迪潔幫媽媽從多米諾的手下那裡逃走了，連龍珠都被他們拿走，我們本來是許願要解除連結，可是因為你們兩個融合的關係所以神龍說沒辦法……所以媽媽就許願讓你們的融合解除……那個、那個連結還在嗎？」

　　貝吉塔毫無笑意地輕笑出聲，悟空則是點點頭：「只是……呃，距離變得更短了。」

　　悟飯瞪大了眼睛：「什、什麼？」

　　貝吉塔又是一聲輕笑後抬頭看向悟飯，嘴角勾著皮笑肉不笑的弧度：「沒有距離了，難道你以為我們兩個這樣黏在一起很正常嗎？」

　　「沒、沒有距離？」

　　「一點點距離都沒剩下，」悟空說：「我猜我們得繼續等了……等龍珠能用。」

　　「那、那用融合呢？那個耳環不能用了嗎？」

　　「耳環被摧毀了，」悟空解釋：「我們被解除融合的時候就毀掉了。」

　　「喔……不。」

　　「確實是『喔，不』……」貝吉塔苦澀地低聲說，無視於悟空安慰性握在他腕上的掌心。

　　「悟空！」三人抬起頭，訝異地看見琪琪正穿過逐漸變得清晰的戰場跑來。

　　賽亞王子呻吟了聲，煩躁地揉了揉眉心：「太好了，這還真是我現在需要的東西啊。」

　　「貝吉塔……」悟空抗議性地開口，但另一人只是微微背過身子。  
　　「他是你老婆，自己負責解決她，順便讓她閉嘴。」

　　悟空瑟縮了下，就好像貝吉塔扔給他什麼痛苦的羞辱似地，將目光轉向了黑髮女人。

　　「琪琪……」

　　但他卻馬上被打斷了：「悟空！你知道為了這個連結我到底經歷了什麼事嗎？！首先是你失蹤了，然後悟天也失蹤了，悟飯還被帶走，我甚至還被你那些好朋友綁架！說要拿我去交換什麼龍珠好實現那個金髮瘋子的願望，我趕到這裡之後還發現你和那個傢伙融合了，」她頗為不滿地指向貝吉塔：「就因為這樣神龍說不能解除你們的連結，還好我有想到要許願解除你們的融合！不然你們就要困在一起一輩子了！」

　　悟空的雙眉隨著對方的話語皺得越來越緊，最後，甚至染上了斥責的味道。  
　　「琪琪，」在她停頓下喘口氣時悟空冷靜地說：「因為妳許願要解除我們的融合，我們差點打不贏多米諾，而且連結的問題還是沒解決，現在就連十呎的『寬敞』距離都沒有了，我們兩個之間現在不能有一點距離，如果融合還比較好一點。」

　　「什麼？」琪琪命令式地問：「多米諾死掉之後連結不是就應該消失嗎？！」

　　「許願的人死了願望也不會消失的，琪琪，妳明明知道的，我猜……『我們』猜因為融合的關係，所以它把連結原本的距離限制完全吃光了，我們現在必須時時刻刻碰著對方，琪琪。」

　　「你是說我還得忍受讓這個傢伙待在我的房子裡嗎？！」琪琪尖聲大嚷著瞪向貝吉塔，賽亞王子正毫無反應地背對眾人。

　　悟空微微挪動了身子瞇起雙眼：「當然不是，琪琪，我們會到別的地方去，遠離妳和妳寶貴的房子，這樣會好很多。」

　　「『好很多』？你說好很多是什麼意思？」

　　「他的意思是，」貝吉塔總算是轉過身，不耐地瞪著黑髮女人：「遠離妳和妳吵死人的說教會好很多。」

　　「貝吉塔，別這樣。」悟空捏了捏貝吉塔的肩膀後站起身，迫使賽亞王子隨他一起動作。  
　　「現在不是吵這個的時候，」他看向迪潔：「麻煩妳把琪琪和孩子們帶回包子山。悟飯，麻煩你去找布瑪，我想被多米諾洗腦的人很快就會恢復正常了。」

　　琪琪皺著眉頭怒視貝吉塔，最後還是隨著迪潔一起往直升機那裡前進，悟天和特蘭克斯有些遲疑地跟在他們後面，悟飯則是動身去找藍髮的天才科學家還有剩下的其他戰友們。

　　悟空和貝吉塔沉默著站在原地好一陣子，等待四周的人聲逐漸散去，留下鳥鳴和浪潮的聲音，一直到直升機升空飛遠的引擎聲完全消散後貝吉塔才開口。

　　「我們現在該怎麼辦？」

　　「我們還能怎麼辦？就只能想辦法度過這一整年了吧，然後希望神龍可以解除掉這個連結。」

　　「如果他沒辦法呢？」貝吉塔質問著瞇眼瞪向悟空，觀察對方的每一舉一動。

　　悟空閉上眼瞼沉思一會之後睜開雙眸，對貝吉塔露出溫和的笑臉，一手抓了抓後腦勺：「那我們大概只能這樣一輩子黏在一起了。」

　　融合解除之後一直壓在賽亞王子胃裡的沉重糾結在這一刻終於消散了，他甚至差點隨對方微笑起來，只不過在最後一刻扭著嘴角改成染上溫和的邪笑。

　　「笨蛋。」他低喃著將沒有貼在悟空身上的那隻手插在腰間：「所以我們大概要一輩子困在一起了。」他自言自語似地說。也許這件事並沒有想像中那麼糟糕，在那短短的，和悟空融合的半小時內，貝吉塔看見了悟空心底對他的情感，也意識到……也許，「也許」，他和對方有一樣的感情，當然這不表示他會說什麼甚或是做什麼改變，畢竟卡卡羅特那個笨蛋還有自己的責任，他的朋友和家人不可能接受貝吉塔的，甚至可以說，他們之所以願意容忍他是因為卡卡羅特。

　　但接著賽亞王子感覺到了心底不屬於自己的波動，他差點忘記在過去幾個月以來卡卡羅特能夠讀取他的思緒，甚至可以將自己的心情投射給他，現在，那個高個子的男人正透過兩人間的連結和他「對話」，友愛、保護欲、佔有慾還有……還有他不敢分辨的情感全部流入貝吉塔的心中，這男人難道失去理智了嗎？他明明知道自己的朋友和家人是不會接受他對貝吉塔有這種感情的。  
　　而且他怎麼會覺得貝吉塔會敞開雙手接受他？他是個王子而卡卡羅特是下級笨蛋，他怎麼會知道──該死，他當然知道了，他們兩人融合的時候卡卡羅特當然也會看見過去這幾週甚至幾個月以來，貝吉塔心中有多少糾結，還有那些……那些……那些「感情」是怎樣在貝吉塔的血液乃至於靈魂中溫暖地發光發熱。

　　貝吉塔能感覺到卡卡羅特的注視，耐心地等待他的答案，不……不只是答案，他想得到某個特定的答案，卡卡羅特，那個混蛋，他早就知道貝吉塔的答案是什麼了，他們兩個都知道。卡卡羅特愛上了他的王子，而貝吉塔同樣垂青於他的下級戰士。

　　「煩死了！」貝吉塔咒罵著，不情不願地抬頭瞪向身旁的男人：「我才不要說出來！」

　　卡卡羅特露出了微笑，笑容燦爛地讓貝吉塔胸口一緊，隨後他便被攬入對方溫暖的懷抱中。

　　「好了、好了！」貝吉塔推搡著悟空的胸膛一面低吼一面四處張望，就怕有人看見，但是他當然不會找到其他人影：「你可以放……」

　　賽亞王子漸漸收止住語句，心底有什麼東西輕輕一顫之後消失了蹤跡，連一點殘影都沒有留下，他瞬間就明白那究竟是什麼──在他內心深處那個屬於卡卡羅特的影子不在了。

　　他瞄了眼悟空，對方很顯然也有同樣的感覺，貝吉塔眨著眼將悟空推離一步，兩個人不再觸碰彼此……

　　卻沒有品嚐到那鑽心的疼痛。

　　「卡卡羅特……」貝吉塔震驚地看向對方：「你……你會痛嗎？」

　　卡卡羅特微微搖頭之後貝吉塔後退了幾步，等待著，而他還是搖搖頭，貝吉塔頓了頓抬起一隻手。

　　「往後退五步，卡卡羅特。」

　　他點了點頭，兩個純血賽亞人同時向後退去五步，每一步都預期會再次被那讓人難以忍受的痛苦侵襲，但是這完全沒有發生。

　　「連結……消失了？」貝吉塔忍不住遲疑地問，在三個月被迫和卡卡羅特綁在一起之後，他都快忘記和對方分開是什麼感覺了。

　　高個子的男人帶著無法辨明的情緒點頭走回貝吉塔身邊：「我也覺得……它消失了。」他靜靜地說，視線緊緊地黏在對方第一次露出的愉悅笑容上。

　　貝吉塔並沒有注意到他灼熱的目光，腦袋快速地運轉著試圖找出合理的解釋，但最終，他有些不甘願地意識到這一切並沒有什麼特別高深的理由，他甚至花更多時間在分析「為什麼」上面。

　　「厭惡。」貝吉塔低聲說，對上了卡卡羅特茫然的表情：「多米諾覺得把我們綁在一起，看我們掙扎著想解決這個連結很有趣，我們越討厭它，我越討厭你，這個連結的效用就越強。」

　　這一次，另一人很快就明白他究竟在說什麼：「但是……因為我們有相反的感覺，所以這個連結就消失了。他覺得我們不會想到這點才故意這樣許願的。」

　　「聰明的惡趣味。」貝吉塔略感興趣地哼聲說：「這確實讓我們手忙腳亂的，他為了避免計畫中產生他不能控制的缺點也是費了不少心思。」

　　悟空笑了：「但是他沒有預料到我們會喜……呃，不討厭對方。」接收到貝吉塔的瞪視他在最後一刻連忙改口，臉上的笑容顯得更加歡快，但是隨後又稍微收斂了點：「你……你還是不討厭我對吧？就算連結消失了？」

　　貝吉塔微微繃緊了肩膀，突然意識到現在他如果想反悔有多麼容易，沒有了連結，他大可以把一切都推到連結身上後直接離開，回到以前那個沉默、獨來獨往的賽亞王子生活，就像他應該表現的那樣，然而他看見了悟空臉上的神情，兩道聲音瞬間在他的腦中撕扯了起來，屬於賽亞人菁英的那個部分正在尖叫，要他選擇最簡單的方式，捨棄這一切遠走高飛，但是他心中的另一半，在這幾個月和卡卡羅特相處後漸漸浮現的那一半……他在幾分鐘前才接受的那一半，卻要他看清楚悟空充滿期望，卻又帶著害怕被拒絕的絕望的雙眸，儘管對方將那一絲情感掩飾得很好，賽亞王子還是能看的一清二楚──所以他怎麼能離開，怎麼可能裝做什麼也沒發生過轉身就走，已經太遲了……也許就算多米諾沒有許下那個願望一切都還是會發生，就算有其他人會因為他們的決定而受傷也一樣，沒有人會為此受傷太久的……這兩個從沒有意識到自己究竟有多麼寂寞的賽亞人，還會因此獲得幸福。

　　「我告訴過你我不會說出來的，笨蛋。」吐出最後一個字之後貝吉塔背過身，句尾的斥責因為語調中溫潤的情感而顯得異常溫和，一雙強壯的臂膀再度將他攬入懷中，只是這一次，賽亞王子只是輕輕地嘆息一聲向後靠去，將自己全身的重量交給悟空後閉上了眼睛。

　　即使一開始有再多的難關……他想，他終究是會習慣的。


End file.
